Uncleared Past
by sweetdreaming27
Summary: Young lady named Jacilyn had so many secrets and coming to Port Charles to see her brother who she had been in touch with. Hoping to see her father again since their mother's death. Patrick/Robin, Noah/Anna, Pete/Lulu, and Lorenzo/Skye will be involved. Characters from All My Children, One Life to Live and General Hospital are used in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hospital**

**"I am glad you decide to come and visit maybe stay much longer" said Patrick as he hugged his little sister. "Thanks Patty is dad around?" said Jacilyn as she looked around them. "He will be in to work in an hour come sit with me" said Patrick as they went to the waiting room. **

**"How is Robin?" said Jacilyn as she smirk. "Changing subject Robin's great. Tell me what you have been doing since the last time we spoke" said Patrick as he smile. "Going place to place. First it was Florida then I went to Llanview and lastly Pine Valley. Honestly how is dad?" Jacilyn said as she smile at him. **

**"That's nice. Dad seem to be doing better been sober and I am proud. We are getting to know each other better maybe you can too" said Patrick as he looked at her then Robin approach them. **

**"Hey" said Robin as she smile. "Robin meet my sister Jacilyn" said Patrick as he got up to kiss Robin. "A sister" said Robin as they sit down. "I am three years older. She's like our mom. We were just talking about dad" said Patrick as Noah appeared. "Patrick, what's going on here?" said Noah as he look at them. **

**"Dad no long see. I was sure hoping you remember your only daughter" said Jacilyn as she looked at her father and seeing how much he had changed. "Of course I wondered where you were and I didn't want to bother ask Patrick because I wasn't sure if he knew where you were" said Noah as he looked at her and she looked like Mattie.**

**"I knew where she is dad. I helped her through college and pay for her to go there. Before that she had been with her grandparents. It's not my fault that we had tough time growing up without our mother and our dad that abandoned us the day she died" said Patrick as he stood up with them. "Once I finished college I went far away as I could. But only family I had was Patrick" said Jacilyn as she want to say some more but decided against it. "There's more but I would like that we talk some more later and Patrick I don't blame you for wanting to protect her" said Noah as he looked at them.**

**"Sorry dad I know we are trying to get along better now that my sister showed up. I was only one she got from that time until now" said Patrick as he look at Noah and Jacilyn. "I am staying at Metro Court. Dad I will see you at dinner at seven" said Jacilyn as she smile. "I will see you then" said Noah as he smile and went to work. "I got to get back to work. Robin and I will be there" said Patrick as he smile and hugged her then took Robin with him as they leave.**

**"Lorenzo" said Jacilyn as she was shocked to see him Port Charles. "What are you doing here Jacey?" said Lorenzo as he was surprised to see her again. **

**"My dad and brother work here" said Jacilyn as she looked at him. "When did you get in town?" said Lorenzo as he look at her. "Last night" Jacilyn said as she noticed that they were being watched. "Jace" said Lorenzo as he look at her. "I got to go. I have few phone calls to make" said Jacilyn as she leave quickly. "Lorenzo what was you doing talking to my sister?" said Patrick as he was upset about it. "Your sister? It just that I knew her. We met in Florida years ago" said Lorenzo as he went to meet Skye in the waiting room.**

**"What was it all about?" said Robin as she stand with him. "It appears that he and my sister knew each other well from Florida. I am going to have to talk to her about it" said Patrick as he look at her and Lorenzo who is in the waiting area with Skye. "Patrick let it be. I sense that she have secrets that she is not ready to tell. Just let her do it on her own" said Robin as they hugged. **

**"I know but he's a mobster" said Patrick as he look at her. "I know but I think she know that. From what it look like from what we saw was that they had no idea they were in the same town" said Robin as she leave to the lab. "Epiphany tell my dad I want to talk to him after surgery it's important" said Patrick as he leave to the OR.**

**Kelly's**

**"John I am fine and I left the hospital. I bet my brother is asking him questions and I had no idea that Lorenzo was living here" said Jacilyn as she called John. "When was the last time you saw him? I mean it or I will have to go up there to give you a lecture about being safe and look after yourself otherwise I don't mind meeting this brother of yours even your dad Jace" said John as he has cared for her and looked after her a lot. "Not other lecture Johnny I has enough of that. I am having dinner with my dad even Patty might be telling him what happened. The last of Lorenzo was in my past that l left in Florida" said Jacilyn as she ordered a cup of tea.**

**"Patty? Is that close as you called me Johnny every time I said something you wish not to hear?" said John as he smile. "I called him Patty a lot when I was younger his name is Patrick and my dad is Noah. We are the Drake" said Jacilyn as she looked around her. "Drake nice last name there" said John as he laugh. "Very funny. Give others my love" Jacilyn said as they said bye and hang up.**

**"Rex I need a favor and don't tell John I mean it" said Jacilyn as she has called Rex who was close as a friend she had there in Llanview. "Sure want me to look someone up?" said Rex as he chuckle. "Yes the name is Lorenzo Alcazar. I am serious and the past in Florida is something I want to stay there. What happened there stay there" said Jacilyn as she order some chocolate chip muffins. "He's a dangerous man he might well find out and come after me or you" said Rex as he was worried what she was up to. **

**"Rex he will not come after you and he never has hurt me. I just want to catch up on more about him from the day I left Florida up to today" said Jacilyn as she calmed him down. "As long you promised that and I will do it" said Rex as he hoped she knew what she was doing. "I do know what I am doing please do it soon as you can" said Jacilyn as he agreed to help then they hang up.**

**_Oh god not that you left a life in Florida but found the man from Florida yes that man who was involved badly in mob business living in Port Charles where your father and brother are currently living in town._**

**"Check please" said Jacilyn as she ate her muffin and finished her tea then paid her check.**

**Docks**

**"Pretty sight is it?" said Skye as she walked downstairs with her daughter in her arms. "Yeah it is" said Jacilyn as she looked out by the island. "Tell me were you involved with Lorenzo or how did you knew of him?" said Skye as she looked at her. "I knew Lorenzo when we both was living in Florida, Miami to be exactly. My relationship with Lorenzo isn't something I would want to tell to a stranger beside why the questions?" said Jacilyn as she looked at Skye. "I am engaged to Lorenzo we have a daughter together" said Skye as she have her daughter in the walker.**

**"Then you might be able to answer this question I have?" said Jacilyn as she turn around to look at Skye. "Sure I had knew him for years but we dated for two years" said Skye as she watch her. "Is he still in the mob business?" said Jacilyn as she watch Skye who sigh. "He left the business and went legit one month after we discovered I was pregnant which was ten month ago" said Skye as she smile at her child. "That's good I was hoping he would leave the business. I got to get to Metro Court for my dinner with my father" said Jacilyn as she felt relaxed at the news. "I have dinner date there too why don't we go together" said Skye as they all left for Metro Court.**

**Metro Court**

**"Jacilyn what on the earth was you talking to Lorenzo at the hospital. The most one is how you knew him?" said Noah as they sit down. "Patrick told you did he? Well then I met him when I was living in Miami, Florida" said Jacilyn as she looked at her father. "Did you or not had a relationship with him at a time in Florida?" said Noah as they order some drink. "What if I did? What with the questions dad?" said Jacilyn as she got defended by the questions. She noticed Patrick and Robin entered the room then they joined them at the table.**

**"I am sorry but he's" said Noah when Patrick stopped him. "Dad let her be at least we have her back" said Patrick as they sit down. "I know he was dangerous and mobster" said Jacilyn as she stopped speaking the moment Patrick interrupted. "Let's drop the subject now" said Patrick as he looked at his sister and father as fine was heard from both. **

**"I agree with Patrick we should enjoy the company and dinner" said Robin as Patrick smile at her. "I hope you don't mind me asking what kind of job you have?" said Patrick as he hold Robin's hand in his. "Private Investigator I had a business in Florida, Pine Valley and Llanview" said Jacilyn as she drink some of her wine. **

**"Really? Then you must know my cousin Aidan Devane****?****" said Robin as she smile. "Aidan I know the man and I have to say he's quite amazing gentleman" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Are you involved with Aidan?" said Noah as he was curious of how his daughter speak of him. **

**"Dad!" said Patrick as he looked at him. "Patrick it's alright and I am" said Jacilyn as she smile. "See Patrick at least one know how to handle it just like her mother" said Noah as their dinner arrived. "I was hoping of joining you" said Anna as she showed up. "Mom!" said Robin as she hugged Anna. "Robin have you know where your father is?" said Anna as she asked Robin. **

**"Maybe he's on other adventure with Luke. I heard he's gone too" said Noah as Anna sit next to him. "Or getting into something more dangerous for an adventure" said Anna as she kissed Noah on his cheek and smile. "Who knows where dad is. Let's me introduce you to the youngest of Drakes. Jacilyn Patrick's sister and Noah's daughter" said Robin as she tell Anna the news.**

**"Another Drake is a girl. Thank god for that and it's nice to meet you Jacilyn" said Anna as she smile. "Same here I had been called Jace or Jacey" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Like mom. She's always calling you Jacey" said Patrick as he smile. "Is there more drakes or it is last one?" said Anna as she and Robin look at the men. "I am sure it is last one is it Patrick?" said Noah as he was double checking to be sure. "I am sure dad" said Patrick as they eat their dinner while Anna order hers. **

**"Are you both sure because I know there is one more a little girl in Pine Valley" said Jacilyn as she eat her dinner while they look at her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_"Is there more drakes or it is last one?" said Anna as she and Robin look at the men. "I am sure it is last one is it Patrick?" said Noah as he was double checking to be sure. "I am sure dad" said Patrick as they eat their dinner while Anna order hers. "Are you both sure because I know there is one more a little girl in Pine Valley" said Jacilyn as she eat her dinner while they look at her. _**

**"Who is this little girl you speak of?" said Noah as he look at his daughter cautiously. "My daughter. Your granddaughter. Patrick's only niece" said Jacilyn as they all was shocked. "Oh my god you has a child tell me who is her father?" said Noah as he asked. "I rather not say" said Jacilyn as she looked around the room and looking at the family across the room. "Who is with her?" said Patrick as he want to know.**

**"I think I know who her daughter is with" said Robin and Anna as they realized who it could be. "Aidan?" Patrick whispered it to Robin while Noah sat there quiet to himself. "Is he the father?" said Anna as she asked. "No he is not and I am not telling who is the father until I tell the father the news" said Jacilyn as they nod. "She's living with Aidan and how old is the child?" said Noah as they talked quietly. "She's eight" said Jacilyn as she answered.**

**"Does Aidan know who the father is?" said Patrick as he drink his wine. "Yes he know" said Jacilyn as she look at them.**

**"Wow when can we meet her?" said Anna as she smile. "I am not sure" said Jacilyn as she acted the same. "Is the father in this town?" said Patrick as he whispered to her and those at the table can hear slightly. "Yes" said Jacliyn as she whispered back softly. "Oh my god" said Noah as they was surprised at the news and more details. "What does she look like?" said Robin as she and Anna look interested.**

**"Robin" said Patrick as he said it so softly to her. "Quiet" said Robin as she dismissed it. "She had same hair and eyes as her father but looked like me mostly her dad" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Oh now I understand" said Anna as Robin agreed.**

**"I have pictures downstairs in my room as long it doesn't get out to her father until I tell him somehow" said Jacilyn as they agreed. "Great then I can't wait to see them" said Patrick as he smile. "When will we know the father? What is her name? When are you going to tell him?" said Noah as the table had been cleaned off and desserts had been brought to them.**

**"Kaylie Rose Drake she have her father's last name" said Jacilyn as she smile and thought of her little girl. "It's beautiful name" said Patrick as he smile. "Check" said Noah as he asked for it. "Let's go downstairs to your room and see those pictures of your little girl" said Anna as the family Jacilyn had been aware of that Lorenzo and his family just walked passed them to the elevator.**

**"Lorenzo what is it?" said Skye as they wait by the elevator. "I must have heard something at the table where someone I knew is sitting at" said Lorenzo as he tell Skye. _A child did she have a child that I am not in knowledge of._ "Whatever it is you can ask her" said Skye as they got on the elevator.**

** "Later honey all I want is to get you and our daughter home" said Lorenzo as he smile. "Dad" said Diego as he knew what he think he had heard. "Diego later not now" said Lorenzo as they leave to go home. "Okay dad" said Diego as they disappeared. _What if he heard and I hadn't told him_ Jacilyn as she thought to herself. "Let's go" said Noah as they were leaving.**

**Jacilyn's room**

**"She's beautiful for a youngest Drake" said Robin as she and Patrick look at the pictures with Noah and Anna. "You told them but didn't tell them who the father is?" said Aidan as he was on the phone with her. "Well how I was to tell them then they said it and the father heard it. He was there in the same room just two table away off my left" said Jacilyn as she spoke softly as others didn't heard it. "Kaylie want to say good night to her mother" said Aidan as he had loved the little girl like his own.**

**"Okay hey sweetie it's late and you should be in bed" said Jacilyn as she loved the girl concerning who her father is. "I know mommy but I want to wait until you called. I has to asked Aidan once I got home from school to see if you called yet but he said not yet" said Kaylie as she sat on her bed talking on the phone. "Sorry sweetie mommy had been busy today. Tell you what I will call you tomorrow before dinner if you go to sleep right away" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Okay mommy love you" said Kaylie as she gave the phone to Aidan and got into bed. "That is one amazing little girl there" said Aidan as he smile and leave the room as Kaylie goes to sleep.**

**"Very I might tell her tomorrow about her grandfather and uncle" said Jacilyn as she smile. "I missed you Jace" said Aidan as he sit on the couch. "I missed you too" said Jacilyn as they continue talking.**

**"Patrick her eyes remind me of someone" said Robin as she whispered to him. "Who?" said Patrick as he looked at Robin. "Look at her eyes carefully" said Robin as she show him the picture while looking at the picture with Kaylie and Aidan in it. "Mom he look happy and I am glad for him" said Robin as she smile. "So am I who know he could take care of a child let alone the child is not his but he does loved the child very much" said Anna as she hugged Robin. **

**"Robin, Aidan would like to speak to you" said Jacilyn as Robin came and get on the phone with Aidan. "Dad do you knew anyone with those blue eyes?" said Patrick as he whispered to Noah. "If I knew who I will know the name" said Noah as he answered back.**

**"So is this Aidan?" said Noah as he asked Anna while looking at the picture that has Jacilyn, Aidan and Kaylie in it. "Yes that is my nephew Aidan. Robin's cousin" said Anna as she smile. "Enjoy the pictures Dad, Patrick" said Jacilyn as she came over to them. "Well all I got to say I am proud uncle and she's beautiful little girl you have there. I am proud of you for that you got a family there and here" said Patrick as he hugged his younger sister.**

**"Thanks Patrick" said Jacilyn as she was happy to see her brother again. "You don't mind if I steal few?" said Patrick as they laugh. "Take what you want Patty she's your niece" said Jacilyn as Noah came up to hug her next. "I have to agree that I am also proud here of you just like your mother would liked. I already picked some pictures I am taking with me. Aidan seem like a great guy and I will be honored one day to meet him and see my granddaughter" said Noah as he smile. "Thanks dad I am glad to see you again" said Jacilyn as she hugged Noah.**

**"I have to go now got early shift tomorrow morning. Anna my dear are you coming?" said Noah as he looked at Anna. "In a minute let me go talk to Aidan for a second" said Anna as she went to talk to Aidan. "Night dad" said Jacilyn as Patrick relied the same. "My kids and Mattie's always" said Noah as they had a small family reunion. "We love you dad always" said Patrick as he hug his sister in his arms. "I know and I love you both my children" said Noah as he smile at them.**

**"I am ready honey" said Anna as she came over to them. "Have good night children" said Anna as she and Noah leave. "Night mom, Noah" said Robin as she giggled. "Jacey Aidan requested to say good night" said Robin as she give her the phone then went over to Patrick and hugged him.**

**"I noticed you three you okay?" said Robin as she smile. "I will live who knew we all will be back together as family again for the first time since you. I felt so much happier just having you, my sister, my dad and my niece what much more can I ask for?" said Patrick as he hugged Robin. "Aidan as brother in law and Anna as mother in law?" said Robin as she giggled when Patrick went to tickle her.**

**"I got to work tomorrow and do call by six we always eat right after when you are not here" said Aidan as he smile. "Oh thanks for the details love you good night cutie" said Jacilyn as she smile. "love you too night beautiful" said Aidan as they hang up. "Let's go home" said Patrick as he took few pictures and took robin with him. "Night Jace" said Patrick and Robin as they left.**

**Next Morning**

**Kelly's**

**"Your father was right" said Anna as she asked for coffee. "About what?" said Jacilyn as she had her tea. "About Robert. Robin's father he is on an adventure with Luke where ever god know where" said Anna as she sit at her table.**

**"I know. I would like it if my dad and Robert would stick around for their child but adventure is their blood" said Lulu as she gave Anna some coffee and Jacilyn some more tea. "Lulu, do you know who this is?" said Anna as she smile. "I am not sure yesterday afternoon was the first I noticed her why?" said Lulu as Pete walked into the diner.**

**"Hey lulu" said Pete as he hugged Lulu and smile at Jacilyn. "Why don't you take a seat and I will be with you in a minute" said Lulu as she smile at Pete as he agree and sit at the table next to them. "This is Jacilyn Drake" said Anna hopefully giving her the hint of the name Drake. "Are you telling me she's related to Patrick and Noah?" said Lulu as she was shocked. "She is. Robin and I had dinner and long night with the drakes last night. It was great night I ever had" said Anna as they laughed. "It sure was" said Jacilyn as she smile.**

**"I will go put your order in and pay Pete a visit" said Lulu as she smile and leave. "Your father and I has nice conversation last night. He was telling me about how your childhood was and Patrick's too" said Anna as she smile.**

**"Please it is good stuff? Otherwise I am sure we were insane" said Jacilyn as she laugh. "Always when we go on trips" said Patrick as he and Robin joined them. "You guys want anything?" called Lulu who was sitting on Pete's lap. "I want some coffee and I am sure Robin does too with muffins. I do want some muffins" said Patrick as he smile.**

**"Coffees and muffins coming up" said Lulu as she got up to get them some coffee and muffins. "Anything else?" said Lulu as she hasn't spend much time with Pete lately since Georgie went out of town with Dillon for two weeks. "Yeah" said Patrick as Pete look at him. "Patrick makes your mind up so I can spend time with her until I got to go to work" said Pete as they were laughing.**

**"Otherwise I could drop coffee on him Pete" said Lulu as she smile sweetly. "Lulu he was kidding. Go see Pete we will talk later" said Robin as she smile at Lulu. "Sure Robin" said Lulu as she went to get Jacey and Anna their breakfast then went to see Pete.**

**"Think you can get away for dinner tonight? I missed you" said Lulu as she sit on his lap. "I miss you too and why don't we have pizza at my place. When is Georgie returning?" said Pete as he hugged her closely. "In one week" said Lulu as she gave him the sad look. "Tell mike to hire a sub" said Pete as he smile.**

**"Pete I would love to make more money" said Lulu as she kissed him. "Can I have coffee and some breakfast. My class is not until ten" said Pete as he smile. "Sure the usual?" said Lulu as she stood by him. "Yes" said Pete as he watch her.**

**"About Kaylie I want to ask this what if we already knew her father" said Anna as she was unsure of her answer. "Lorenzo?" said Jacilyn as she looked at Anna. "What! He's Kaylie's father?" said Patrick as he was shocked at the news.**

**"I was in Florida I was working at one of PI offices there that the owner retired and give the business to me after I completed my degree in PI. It was my first year of college when I met him and got to know him for four years then I got pregnant. I left so he will not know of the baby because he was involved in the mob business and it went down badly at that time. I escaped and went to Llanview for two years then moved to Pine Valley" said Jacilyn as she told them. "Wait until Dad hear this" said Patrick as he was shocked over it.**

**"Patrick you don't go telling dad you leave that to me. Let me be the one to tell him" said Jacilyn as she wanted to be the one to tell Noah. "Fine I will be there and see what he said about it" said Patrick as she look at him.**

**"Patrick! Your sister came here to see you and your father then learning of your niece then you get upset of the news of that her father was a mobster" said Robin as she talked to Patrick about that news.**

**"Robin" said Patrick as she made him be quiet. "No word about this to your father let your sister do that and you said no word to Lorenzo you got me?" said Robin as she tell Patrick this. "Fine but if Lorenzo hurt her I will personally take care of it" said Patrick as Robin put her head in her hands. "I think you both better stay out of this" said Anna as she tell them that.**

**"This is Jacey's business not ours" said Anna as she let them know of that. "Thanks Anna she's right Patrick. Beside Lorenzo will never hurt me he never has the whole time I was with him I was safe and happy" said Jacilyn as she smile at her brother.**

**"I just want to protect you I know you are a big girl even you are still my little sister and I will let you take care of it" said Patrick as his and Robin's beepers went off. "I heard you guys about Lorenzo and who is Kaylie?" said Lulu as she asked them. "Patrick it's an emergency and they need us in the OR" said Robin as she and Patrick leave for the hospital.**

**"Kaylie's my eight years old daughter and Lorenzo is her father" said Jacilyn as she told Lulu the part that she and Pete have heard. "Wow" said Lulu as Pete came up to her. "I just paid the check and I got to go to work" said Pete as he looked at her. "Already?" said Lulu she pout at him. "Don't pout see you later for dinner don't forget" said Pete as he kissed her and leave. "I won't" said Lulu as she smile and cleaned up the table.**

**"When are you going to tell him?" said Lulu as she joined her and Anna. "I don't know and I got to go. I have a job to do beside I might go see dad or go drop the bomb on Lorenzo's doorstep. No word Lulu" said Jacilyn as she paid for her meal. "I won't" said Lulu as Jacilyn leave her and Anna behind in the diner.**

**"What does she do for living?" said Lulu as she looked at Anna. "She's a private Investigator and she works with my nephew Aidan only more is that she's dating him and he has her daughter in his care" said Anna as she finished her coffee. "That's neat. Want more?" said Lulu as she asked Anna. "No I better get to work and so do you" said Anna as she smile as she paid her check and left.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_How could I tell Kaylie's father about her? He will not be happy then demand to see her even there goes custody beside I will have to explain this to Kaylie._ "God a lawyer sound better to see" said Jacilyn as she got finished with her job for the day.**

**Hospital**

**"Dad" said Jacilyn as she went to his office. "Lorenzo is her father and he doesn't know that he have eight years old daughter" said Jacilyn as she sit down. "That's a lot to know in a day Jace beside it's good that he's no longer in mob business" said Noah as they smile.**

**"Have you try to tell him?" said Noah as he write in the reports. "I had breakfast with Patrick, Robin and Anna even Pete and Lulu was there at Kelly's then I went to work although I was thinking about dropping a bomb at his doorstep" said Jacilyn as she look at him. "I got to get to OR and try to plan a way to tell him sweetie" said Noah as he smile and leave then she went to walk around the hospital.**

**"You tell dad?" said Patrick as he walk up beside her. "He was surprised about it" said Jacilyn as they walked to the elevator. "Why don't I just call him for dinner and drop it all on the table then fly to pine valley and tell Kaylie about her father?" said Jacilyn as she look at him. "It seem stressful but you wanted to do it alone also we all are here for you no matter what" said Patrick as he smile and hugged his sister then they left.**

**Metro Court**

**"Lorenzo I am at the Metro Court for dinner can you meet me?" said Jacilyn as she sit at her table. "Sure I will be there soon" said Lorenzo as they hang up. _I hope it goes well if not I am out of here to Pine Valley._ **

**"Aidan I am meeting with Lorenzo to tell him about Kaylie and he is on his way" said Jacilyn as she wait for Lorenzo to arrive. "Just talk to him and give him the picture then get home" said Aidan as she notice him coming her way. "I will later" said Jacilyn as they hang up and she look at him.**

**"I got here soon as I could" said Lorenzo as they ordered some drinks.**

**"How have you been since you just disappeared from Florida without notice to anyone even me" said Lorenzo as he look at her. "I am sorry that I left suddenly without any explain of my reasons" said Jacilyn as she look at him and see how much he had changed.**** _It's starting off fine. Just wait and relax._ **

**"I want to know why you just disappeared and what caused it?" said Lorenzo as they ordered dinner. "It just that you was involved with the mob and it went down badly at the time" said Jacilyn as she bit her lip. "I always kept you safe did I? I knew I did for four years Jace" said Lorenzo as he he look at her and she nod.**

**"I know and you always had also mainly is that I left because I was pregnant with a child. I left to keep the child safe and that they wouldn't know about it to use me for payback or whatever they do to get it done their way" said Jacilyn as their dinner arrived and Lorenzo looked shocked at the news. "How old is the child?" said Lorenzo as he look at her. "She's eight" said Jacilyn as she eat her dinner. ****_He didn't freaked out yet._ **

**"She? It's a girl" said Lorenzo as he smile. "Her name is Kaylie" said Jacilyn as she smile. _Next mission is to tell Kaylie but what about Aidan he does care and love her a lot._ **

**"Where is she? I would like to see her" said Lorenzo as they finished dinner. "She is in Pine Valley and I need to be the one to explain this to her. She is at the age where she will understand this. I know she will be heartbroken and she loved being with Aidan who I have been dating since she was two" said Jacilyn as she look at him.**

**"Here" said Jacilyn as she gave him a picture of Kaylie. "She's beautiful" said Lorenzo as he smile at the picture. "She's amazing and smart for her own good" said Jacilyn as she smile.**

**"How soon can you get her here? I would like some time to tell my family and get it all in" said Lorenzo as she smile at him. "I am sorry for how you missed most of her life and just finding out about your little girl you never knew about. I got to go make some phone calls. I will talk you later" said Jacilyn as she leave and Lorenzo paid the bill.**

**Jacilyn's room**

**"Aidan I am on my home and we need to talk to Kaylie. I just told her father and can you be able to come with us? I am sure Robin and Anna would like to see you again even meet my dad and Patrick" said Jacilyn as she packed her bags. **

**"I will be coming and how soon will you get here?" said Aidan as he was getting some dinner done for him and Kaylie. "I should be home tomorrow morning. I had Zach sent the plane earlier. I am leaving in a hour" said Jacilyn as she had all her bags packed. _Next tell dad and Patrick then leave._ **

**"I just told Kaylie that you were coming home and she got excited" said Aidan as he smile. "You both should be. I got to go tell dad and Patrick then get on the plane" said Jacilyn as she had her bags sent down to the lobby. "Get home soon and don't tell Robin and Anna that I am coming I want to surprise them" said Aidan as he chuckle. "See you soon" said Jacilyn as they hang up.**

**Lobby**

**"Jace what's with the bags?" said Patrick as he walked into the hotel. "I am off back to Pine Valley and I will be back in few days with Kaylie" said Jacilyn as she had checked out and Patrick smile. "I get to see her in few days and I need to make a list to do with eight years old" said Patrick as he laugh. **

**"I am unsure of how I can do this for Kaylie and her father. I just had dinner with him and told him" said Jacilyn as she sit down and put her head in her hands. "Go to Kaylie and Aidan. I will tell dad that you will be back in few days with Kaylie" said Patrick as they hugged and she left to Pine Valley.**

**Alcazars**

**"Diego, Skye we need to talk. Is Lila Rae upstairs?" said Lorenzo as they look at him and sit down in the living room. "She is" said Skye as he went to sit down.**

**"Remember I told you about an old friend of mine. I just found out I have eight years old daughter with her" said Lorenzo as he look at them and they still was looking at him. "Where is she?" said Skye as she sit down by him.**

**"Jace's on her way back to Pine Valley and Kaylie's there. Kaylie is the name of my daughter" said Lorenzo as he smile at her. "Is she going to bring her here?" said Diego as they look at him. "She is in couple days. She is daughter of Noah Drake and sister to Patrick Drake" said Lorenzo as she smile. "Another Drake" said Skye as they laugh and spend the night talking.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Aidan and Jacilyn's**

**"Aidan" said Jacilyn as Aidan hug her after she walked into the house they shared. "I missed you" said Aidan as he had them sitting on the couch cuddling. "Me too" said Jacilyn as they kiss. "I saw my dad and it start off on shaky ground now it seem to be going fine" said Jacilyn as she smile at him. "That's good here look at this file" said Aidan as he give her the file that Rex had mailed to Jacilyn.**

**"Beside with work I am thinking if I am doing the right thing for Kaylie and her father. I know you loved my daughter even she is Lorenzo's and he was in mob business he left ten months ago" said Jacilyn as she lay back on the couch. "She had a right to know who her father is I am just a role in her life and I do dearly love you both" said Aidan as he kiss her. "It will be hard on her and she will might run to her room crying I don't know what she will do or say once we tell her" said Aidan as he look at her.**

**"She think you as a father role you has been for her since she was three you were there when she got hurt when she was sick when she had to see a doctor when her teacher called for a appointment you went for her because I couldn't go due to work" said Jacilyn as she look at him. "You were there a lot. Only times she need me was for school and help mostly. I see what you mean I don't know how it will work out for four of us" said Aidan as he listen to her and offer his thoughts.**

**"It was nice meeting Robin and Anna" said Jacilyn as Aidan cleaned the table off and took the files to the office. "I can't wait to see their face when they see me walking into the room" said Aidan as they laughed then the phone ring. "hello when? I can meet you there soon" said Aidan as he talk to Tad over a breakthrough with a case. "That was Tad something to do with a case" said Aidan as he look at her. "I could use this time to visit some friends then get Kaylie" said Jacilyn as they smile.**

**Slaters**

**"Zach you shouldn't let the door open anyone could just walk in" said Jacilyn as she walked into his house and Kendall laugh. "I told you Zach since you told me that she was returning I knew she was going to stop by" said Kendall as she clean up the room. "I was just taking stuff out and I wasn't going that far beside I cared for her since I met her then later helped her escaped" said Zach as he smile and hug Jacilyn. "Spike and Ian are napping and I am off to work to check on things. I want to hear more of those pasts" said Kendall as she smile at them.**

**"They are handsome boys and we should have family dinner before Aidan, Kaylie and I head back to Port Charles" said Jacilyn as she look at him. "Kaylie adored them and I agree give us a call" said Zach as he kissed his wife then Kendall left.**

**"Lorenzo know of Kaylie now" said Jacilyn as she sit down. "How did it go?" said Zach as he sit down with her. "It was fine and I was expecting the different of him" said Jacilyn as she chuckle. "What did you expect of him? Raising the roof, getting mad and upset, threat to take her away" said Zach as he look at her. "You do know me well" said Jacilyn as they laugh and the door opened.**

**"Kendall? What's going on in here?" said Erica as she walk in and look at them. "Did I mention Lorenzo was a mob boss and he quit the business ten months ago?" said Jacilyn as she look at Zach and Erica. "That's better that he's no longer in that business" said Zach as he look at Erica. "Who is Lorenzo and what are you doing here?" said Erica as she look at them confused.**

**"Lorenzo was my last boyfriend and father to my daughter. He have a family and I met his soon to be wife. She have younger sister and older brother" said Jacilyn as Erica look at her shocked. "Having older brother is good for her and she is not only child at all" said Zach as she nod. "Erica. Kendall just left to work to take care of few things and will be back shortly" stated Zach as he went to check on the boys.**

**"Finally someone answered me" said Erica as she rolled her eyes. "I was here first and I hasn't seen Zach in awhile because we were always busy. I am grateful for him and his help. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here and Kaylie might be in danger. I wouldn't meet Aidan. I would not have found my dad after many years and tracked down my brother to Port Charles" said Jacilyn as Kendall arrived back home.**

**"Mom, what are you doing here? What's going on?" said Kendall as she walk into her home. "Those two was talking and wouldn't tell me where you were" said Erica as she was so called upset. "I am sorry mother. I had to check into things at work those two can go on chatting after not seeing each other for long time" said Kendall as she went to make some coffee.**

**"Time had flied by and Kaylie's waiting. Lunch tomorrow before we leave?" said Jacilyn as she got ready to leave. "Sure, Kendall?" said Zach as he agreed. "Tomorrow's fine and see you three later" said Kendall as she smile and hug Ian while Zach had Spike in his arms. "Good. Later Slater" said Jacilyn as she left.**

**Kaylie's school**

**"Mommy!" said Kaylie as she ran into Jacilyn's arms. "Sweetie how was your day?" said Jacilyn as she smile knowing how her daughter is much like her and Lorenzo. "Aidan!" said Kaylie as she ran over to him. "Princess" said Aidan as he hug her. "My day had been good" said Kaylie as she smile at them. "Let's go home" said Aidan as he smile and had his arm around Jacilyn.**

**Aidan and Jacilyn's**

**"I can't seem to tell her. She's happy and I don't want to change that" said Jacilyn as she rest next to Aidan with her head on his shoulder watching Kaylie being happy while watching her favorite movie cars. "I know we got to tell her before we take her to meet her real father" said Aidan as they look at each other.**

**"How do you feel about that you were close as a father to her" said Jacilyn as she look at him. "I always loved her I cared for her and her safety come in same as yours and I may be a father role. Lorenzo is her birth father" said Aidan as he look at her. "Kaylie we need to talk to you it is important" said Aidan as they move to let her come and sit with them.**

**"Kaylie it's about your real father and why I went to Port Charles besides seeing your grandfather and uncle" said Jacilyn as Kaylie nod. "My dad? What about Aidan?" said Kaylie as she look at her mother. "Kay I will always be part of your life and always there for you" said Aidan as he urged Jace to tell her more. "I did meet with Patrick your uncle and grandfather even met few people there" said Jacilyn as she smile at her. "Even dad?" asked Kaylie as Jacilyn nod.**

**"Lorenzo is your father and I have told him about you. He want to see you" said Jacilyn as she look over to Aidan. "Your mom and I talked earlier that we should go to Port Charles to visit" said Aidan as he smile. "I get to see them?" said Kaylie with a hopeful look. "Patrick said something about a list to do with his only niece" said Jacilyn as she smile.**

**"Did Zach say that we could take his plane to Port Charles?" said Aidan as he check with her. "He owed me few favors" said Jacilyn as she giggled. "I like Zach" said Kaylie as she smile. "We are having lunch with Slaters then off to Port Charles" said Jacilyn as she smile.**

**"Do you know what you have to do for a trip?" said Aidan as he tickled Kaylie. "Pack my bags?" said Kaylie as she giggled and ran away from Aidan to her room. "We will be in a minute" said Aidan as he had some fun with Jacilyn. "I haven't thought what to do first once we get there" said Jacilyn as she giggled. "That can wait" said Aidan as he was kissing her neck and lying on top of her. "Hotshot" said Jacilyn as they kiss.**

**"Mommy, Aidan when are you coming?" said Kaylie as she called from her room. "We better go before she decide to pack up her room" said Aidan as he went to the floor laughing. "Then it's all on you" said Jacilyn as she ran to Kaylie's room giggling.**

**"What is so funny?" said Kaylie as Aidan came into the room. "Quit laughing" said Aidan as he smile at Jacilyn who is trying not to laugh. "It's just between me and Aidan" said Jacilyn as she get Kaylie's bags out. "Don't mind your mother and help me decide what you want to take" said Aidan as Jacilyn threw a bear at him. "Brat" said Aidan as he smile widely at Jacilyn.**

**"I want something to look nice in to meet them" said Kaylie as she sit on her bed hugging her favorite bear which was from Aidan from two years ago. "I agree" said Aidan as he opened the bags while Jacilyn went to the closet and open it. "Her favorite dress and she always wear it for special events" said Jacilyn as she show it to them. "Take it mom" said Kaylie as she nod.**

**"We will be there for a few things for the trip only two things like the bear you sleep with and something that will make you felt a little at home" said Aidan as Kaylie look around.**

**"My bear and favorite book. It helped me sleep in different places" said Kaylie as she had them in her hands. "Kay there will be TV in the room and I am sure they has cartoon channel on it" said Jacilyn as she packed her bags. "Look like you are done. Go on watch some TV while we packed then we will have dinner. Questions will wait until after dinner" said Aidan as Jacilyn smile at them. [i]Father by bond and love.[/i] "Ok" said Kaylie as she took her bear and went to watch TV which was showing land before time series special night.**

**"She adored you" said Jacilyn as she hug him. "We will be fine I am sure of it" said Aidan as he kiss her. "I know" said Jacilyn as she smile then went to her room while Aidan took the bags downstairs. "Good thing I have tons of clothes in styles" said Jacilyn as Aidan tickled her and kiss her. "I can do small laundry" said Aidan as he smile. "Sure" said Jacilyn as they went to get their bags packed. "You are done?" said Jacilyn as she looked at Aidan lying on the bed. "All is that will you pack my shave, shave cream and few things I need from the bathroom" asked Aidan as he look at her.**

**"Sure babe" said Jacilyn as she went to get their stuff they need from the bathroom and packed it in the bathroom bags along with Kaylie's bathroom things. "Aidan" said Jacilyn giggling as Aidan had pulled her on the bed. "Have I told you how much I missed you?" said Aidan as he lay next to her. "I think so" said Jacilyn as she kiss him which led to make out session.**

**"Mommy, Aidan I am hungry" said Kaylie as she called from downstairs. "Later honey the little girl need to be fed and put to bed for the big day" said Aidan as they smile and got up. "That is good thing putting her first" said Jacilyn as she had loved and adored him for years. "What's for dinner?" said Jacilyn as she joined Kaylie on the couch. "You expecting me to cook?" said Aidan as he smirk at his girls who nod their head at him.**

**"I will just order Chinese it had been so long since we ordered out" said Aidan as he sit on the couch. "You are lucky we love Chinese" said Jacilyn as Kaylie give Aidan the phone then Aidan ordered the food. "It will be here in an hour" said Aidan as they watch the show that Kaylie was watching then Aidan went to do some Laundry. Doorbell and cell phone ring.**

**"Jace I got the door and You get your phone" said Aidan as he went to pay for dinner. "Hello?" said Jacilyn as she was enjoying the night with her sweetie and adoring daughter.**

**"This is Lorenzo" said Lorenzo as he called her. "It's dinner time and we are hungry Lorenzo and I told Kaylie" said Jacilyn as she could smell it and seeing Aidan getting them out on the table as Kaylie watch all ready to eat. "I am sorry to bother your dinner I had been putting off to call you and tell you that we need to talk about what we will need to do for her" said Lorenzo as he watch his family at play. "Have you forget I get snappy if anyone bother my eating time or spending time with my loved ones?" said Jacilyn as she sit with Aidan. "I have not" said Lorenzo as he chuckle.**

**"We will be in Port Charles soon we are leaving tomorrow afternoon after lunch with a family we cared for and don't call. I will call" said Jacilyn as she let Aidan feed her. "I will let you go and let you eat. Hear from you soon" said Lorenzo as they hang up. "Was that my father?" said Kaylie as she eat her food. "Kay be careful when you talk and eat" said Aidan as he look at her. "It was him and Aidan's right beside let wait until later for questions" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Ok" said Kaylie as they eat and watch TV.**

**An hour later. "Aidan why are you bothering mommy and making her laugh?" said Kaylie as she look at them. "I just missed playing with her it seem like she was gone forever instead of days" said Aidan as he smile. "I missed mommy we just enjoyed our time like mommy said" said Kaylie as she stood up. "True" said Aidan as they went to tickle her and their laughter filled the house.**

**"You know what I missed the most. Those moments when it is always me, you and your mom" said Aidan as they sit on the floor with Kaylie on his lap. "Me too" relied Kaylie and Jacilyn as they enjoyed being a family. "Kaylie go get the box" said Aidan as Kaylie went to get it knowing what he was talking about. "Take your time Kay" said Aidan as he smile at his Jace.**

**"I am curious" said Jacilyn as they laugh. "Jacilyn I am much honored of meeting you and loving you so much same goes for Kaylie who is my daughter by bond and love. I love Kaylie after seeing her and you after we got to know one other, hang out, having Slaters watch Kay few times. The more I am with you the most I am in love with you. I hope one day we will have children and much to Kaylie that she will get the family she does need for rest of her life growing up. What I am saying is that I am ready for the next step and the question are you?" said Aidan as he look at her and smile.**

**"I am. I loved you and adored you for who you are, for the father role you has became for Kaylie. I just love you so much as the time has passed us by" said Jacilyn as she smile and hug him.**

**"Here Aidan" said Kaylie as she give him the box. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me and be my wife forever also let me be Kaylie's other father forever" said Aidan as he asked her to marry him. "Yes I will" said Jacilyn as she look at the ring and hug him while Kaylie was smiling. "I love you" said Aidan as he was happy and had Kaylie joined them in their family hug. "Fit just right" said Aidan as he put on the ring on Jace's hand.**

**"I love you and Kaylie too" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Love you Kaylie" said Aidan as he look at them both. "Love you mommy and daddy Aidan" said Kaylie as she smile and hug them both.**

**"Questions time" said Aidan as the moment seem to be forever. "Is it ok to have two daddies?" said Kaylie as she sit on Aidan's lap. "It is fine" said Aidan as Jace look at them. "Would I have to live with my real dad?" said Kaylie as she look at them. "That's why he called and we will talk over it don't worry about it for now" said Jacilyn as she look at them.**

**"Are we going to move?" said Kaylie as she was laying on his chest now. "Maybe" said Aidan as Jacilyn look at him. "Maybe? I liked this home" said Jacilyn as Kaylie agreed. "This home is three bedrooms and I have lived here for years before you both came in my life" said Aidan as they look around. "Give it to Tad and we could visit it" said Jacilyn as they laugh.**

**"I have none left" said Kaylie as she was getting sleepy. "Kaylie it's time to bed" said Aidan as the girls got up and went upstairs while Aidan cleaned up, check the laundry, make sure bags are downstairs then back upstairs. "She went to sleep just right she got in it" said Jacilyn as she smile at him. "Good" said Aidan as he got in bed with her and they slept the night away.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Aidan and Jacilyn's**

**"I called the school and told them that Kaylie will be out of town visiting family in Port Charles. I told her that we would let her know when we will be home for her to get to catch up in school work. She offered to give her two weeks worth of homework to do whenever she like" said Aidan as he and Jacilyn are in the kitchen making French toast. "You will have to go pick it up. Kaylie and I will go ahead meet them for lunch" said Jacilyn as she set the table.**

**"That's fine I will have the car packed then we will have to drop one car off here" said Aidan as she agreed. "We can have Zach bring one car here. Tad called and said he will get the files at three while we are gone to Port Charles" said Jacilyn as they were getting ready. "What are we talking about?" said Kaylie as she came in to sit at the table.**

**"Stuff to do before we leave. I have all chores around here finished. I will go get the files together and make a note for Tad" said Aidan as he smile and leave. "The car are packed" said Aidan as they start eating their breakfast. "I can't wait to meet them" said Kaylie as she was excited.**

**"I can't wait to see the look on Robin and Anna's face" said Aidan as he laugh. "I can't wait to see what Lorenzo need?" said Jacilyn as they look at her. "First have him meet Kaylie then talk" said Aidan as they finished eating then cleaned up and left to do errand like go to Kaylie's school.**

**PV restaurant**

**"Zach!" said Kaylie as she ran into Zach's arms which he pick her up. "Ready to eat?" said Kendall as she smile. "Yes" said Kaylie as she giggle then they went to sit at the table. "He called last night when we was ready to eat" said Jacilyn as they ordered lunch. "Did it involve Kaylie?" said Zach as he look at Jacilyn.**

**"He want to talk over her. I am thinking they might have shared" said Aidan as they look at one other. "Even through Kaylie. You are welcome to ask him questions as long it is right one" said Jacilyn as they look at Kaylie. "Kay speak to your father in respect don't mind their history" said Zach as they was talking to Kaylie. "Who is my younger sister and older brother?" said Kaylie as she smile. "You will meet them later" said Jacilyn as she smile.**

**"How did you both met?" said Kendall as Kaylie watch in interest. "I am curious" said Aidan as Jacilyn giggle. "What's so funny?" said Zach as he look at him. "I said that to him then I ended up engaged" said Jacilyn as she showed them the ring. "Nice taste in diamonds four crarts and gold. Princess Size" said Zach as he and Kendall look it over. "Thanks" said Aidan as he smile. "I helped" said Kaylie as she smile.**

**"Mommy Zach tell the story. The food will be awhile" said Kaylie as she look at them. "Oh yes there was an opening at the business she had in Florida that closed when Kay was one. I went with a friend of mine and" said Zach as Jacilyn took her turn. "At that time I was pregnant and I knew I need to leave the state. Lorenzo was involved in something Kaylie shouldn't know which has me knowing that I can't tell him. Zach noticed I was signing some papers with his friend who was a lawyer which my friend has gave me the name to contact" said Jacilyn as their lunch arrived.**

**"I walked over there and he introduced us and from that point we started planning her escape in private place for two months. The deal on those papers. Jace you know the details" said Zach as he eat. "The deal was that the business is to be closed in a year and which was that it really did move to Llanview. Llanview was the town I escaped to" said Jacilyn as she eat her food. "Wow" said Kendall as she had been listening the whole time.**

**"What was it that dad was or done?" said Kaylie as she had the feeling that part was missing. "You are only eight and not old enough to hear it. End of it" said Jacilyn as she tell Kaylie. "Sure mom" said Kaylie as Kendall tend to Spike while Zach were tending to Ian. "What did you do in Llanview before coming here?" said Aidan as he asked his soon to be wife. "Rex and I met in Florida once on business. He mentioned that he want to open a PI office there so I was considering that and I called him to tell him that I am moving there a week later I ended up there" said Jacilyn as they smile and they finished dinner and desserts had arrived.**

**"Go on" said Zach as Kendall poked him. "He got me a two bedroom apartment there and months passed I had my daughter. Michael Mcbain was my doctor and Kaylie's too then I met his wife Marice got invited to dinner met John and Natalie" said Jacilyn as she finished her dessert.**

**"From that point we became close family, we would have like parties, thanksgiving, Christmas together. I met Antonio and Jessica also their girls Jamie and Bree who was Kaylie's first friends also Tommy who is Michael and Marice's son" said Jacilyn as they had finished. "I missed them" said Kaylie as she smile.**

**"Me too. I has Rex investigated Lorenzo and I talked to John who want to give me a lecture over this. Maybe I should call him?" said Jacilyn as they laugh. "Check has been paid" said Kendall as she and Kaylie had gone to paid it awhile ago. "We got to go get on the plane" said Aidan as they got up.**

**"Do call us" said Kendall as they said goodbye. "Zach! Take my car home and Tad should be there let him in and get the files and keep the keys safe" said Aidan as he give the keys to Zach. "Sure" said Zach as he went to get the keys and did Aidan a favor.**

**On the plane**

**"Half hour away almost there" said Aidan as he told the girls. "Right now they will be gathering at metro court for dinner" said Jacilyn as Kaylie was taking a short nap. "Patrick, Noah, Anna and Robin?" said Aidan as he sit with her. "I just said me and Kaylie" said Jacilyn as they giggled softly.**

**Metro Court**

**"The room was nice and I can't stop thinking of them" said Kaylie as she was dressed nicely. "I agree" said Aidan as Jacilyn nod. "Here we go" said Jacilyn as they walk into the room. "There they are" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Kaylie you ready?" said Aidan as he smile widely. "Very and hungry" said Kaylie as she look angelic to them.**

**"Hey" said Jacilyn as she lead her daughter with her and Aidan following behind. "Jace! What a surprise and is this Kaylie?" said Patrick as he got up and hug his sister. "It is" said Kaylie as she smile shy standing close to her mother. "Kaylie this is Patrick, Grandfather, Anna and Robin" said Jacilyn as she introduced her daughter to them.**

**"Aidan? I didn't see you standing there" said Robin as she got up to go over to him and hug him. "I just thought that I could come here and visit to tell you that I am getting married" said Aidan as Robin smile. "I am glad you came" said Anna as she hug him.**

**"I came because I don't want Jacilyn to face this alone and see you both" said Aidan as he smile at Jacilyn. "She's prettier than the picture showed" said Noah as he had his granddaughter on his lap. "Thanks dad" said Jacilyn as she look ahead across the room. "Jace?" said Aidan as he went to her. "He's across the room right there" said Jacilyn as she whisper to him and show him where.**

**"I am sorry Robin that we are late it just that I forgot" said Lulu as she and Pete came over to them. "Lulu it's ok we just got here half hour ago. You got your mom back in a way and I understand if it was me I would" said Robin as lulu nod while Pete look at Jacilyn. "What's going on?" said Pete as he look at others. "Lorenzo" said Robin as she realized it. "Does he know?" said Lulu as she asked Jace.**

**"He know and I wasn't expecting to see him tonight. I just wanted it to be us for the night" said Jacilyn as she look at Lulu and back to Lorenzo. "Jace he had noticed us" said Patrick as they have sat down few minutes ago. "Is he?" said Jacilyn as she spoke softly. "Not yet" said Patrick as they ordered dinner. "Mom when will I see my dad?" said Kaylie as she had met everyone. "Soon sweetie" said Aidan as he look at Jacilyn who smile at him.**

**"How does it feel to be a father role?" said Anna as she asked Aidan. "It's great feeling. I hope someday Jace and I will have another then I would have totally experience with a newborn" said Aidan as they smile. "I can help but I am not changing a diaper they stink" said Kaylie as she giggled. "What can you do?" said Noah as he had already adored her. "Read the baby a story?" said Kaylie as they laugh. "Not bad" said Lulu as she smile. Dinner arrived then they start eating.**

**"Jace?" said Lorenzo he approached them and they all looked at him. "Lorenzo" said Jacilyn as she was nervous. "When can I meet my daughter?" said Lorenzo as he asked nicely.**

**_Tomorrow?_ Thought Jacilyn as she look at him. "Who are you?" said Kaylie as she look at him. "Kaylie. You are talking to your father" said Jacilyn as she whisper to her. "He's my dad?" said Kaylie as they whisper to each other. "Lorenzo is it fine if we talk tomorrow? We just got here" said Aidan as he stood up from the table. "That's fine. Tomorrow for lunch?" said Lorenzo as Jacilyn said yes. "See you then" said Lorenzo as he leave with his family who was waiting for him.**

**Then the silence fell upon the table with Kaylie looking at them all. "That was my dad?" said Kaylie as she broke the silence. "I want you to meet him prepared not like this Kay" said Jacilyn as she look at her daughter. "It's ok mom he's pretty to be my dad" said Kaylie as they all smile. "When's the wedding?" said Anna as she look at them. "You are getting married?" said Noah as he and Patrick look at her.**

**"Did you both heard Aidan when he said it?" said Robin as she asked them. "We were talking to Kaylie" said Patrick as he told her. "Once things calm down the wedding will start planning" said Aidan as they agreed and finished dinner. "It's 9pm and we have work tomorrow" said Pete as they went home.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**PC- Metro Court's hotel room**

**"Jace?" said Aidan as he sit next to her. "I am thinking either to call him for lunch and see Kaylie or call him and check with him" said Jacilyn as she look at Aidan. "Call him for lunch" said Aidan as he smile. "Call who?" said Kaylie as she join them. "Your father" as they relied at the same time. "Mom you said that I am meeting him today" said Kaylie as she look at them. "True" said Jacilyn as the phone ring.**

**"Maybe that's him" said Aidan as he went to answer the phone and the girls smile. "Hello" said Aidan as he answer. "This is Lorenzo and I need to talk to Jace" said Lorenzo as he had called. "It's for you and it is Lorenzo" said Aidan as he give her the phone. "Lorenzo we were talking about you" said Jacilyn as Aidan threw the towel at her. "We do want to go out for lunch" said Aidan as he and Kaylie were hungry.**

**"We should meet for lunch" said Lorenzo as he check on Lila Rae. "We were talking about lunch and could we meet at Kelly's? Aidan and Kaylie are ready to go out for lunch" said Jacilyn as she smile at Aidan. "I will be there" said Lorenzo as they set it and hung up. "Let's go" said Kaylie as they left for Kelly's.**

**"Should we call in backup?" said Aidan as he laugh and Jacilyn hit him on his arm. "There's few questions I need to have him answer before letting him see Kaylie" said Jacilyn as they hug. "Having doubts already? You think he might go back into the business?" said Aidan as they walk to Kelly's. "Part of me does. I am a protective mother and I always want to keep my child safe" said Jacilyn as Aidan agreed.**

**Kelly's**

**"He will be here shortly I guess we could order" said Jacilyn as Lulu come over to them. "Here are the menus" said Lulu as she smile. "We are meeting Lorenzo here and she is having doubts" said Aidan as they laugh and ordered lunch.**

**"Spoilsport I am not having doubts it just he left the business ten months ago. If he left two years ago I won't be having doubts about it" said Jacilyn as she look at the door and Pete has arrived.**

**"See? You keep watching the door" said Aidan as the lunch had arrived. "Hush let's eat before he get here" said Jacilyn as they laugh and eat then Lorenzo arrived. "Mom he's here" whisper Kaylie as they just start eating. **

**"I will go and talk to him" said Jacilyn as she look at Lorenzo who just ordered Lunch. "I wanted to ask you few questions first" said Jacilyn as she sit with Lorenzo at his table.**

**"Ask away and how are we going to share her with me here and you, Aidan in Pine Valley?" said Lorenzo as they didn't know they was being watched. **

**"I don't know are you ever going back into the business? will you be able to keep her safe as she is in your care?" said Jacilyn as she look at Kaylie after looking at him. "I told Skye I will do anything to keep my family safe meaning her and Lila Rae, Diego and I own few businesses which are legit and not dangerous at all. She will be safe always" said Lorenzo as he look at her honestly.**

**"Kaylie" called Jacilyn as she asked for her daughter to come over. "Mom?" said Kaylie as Aidan watch them. "Meet your father and Lorenzo you should get to know her first before we decide what to do about visitations" said Jacilyn as he agreed. "Kaylie you should know your father and his family" said Jacilyn as she let her sit at his table. "Lorenzo. She may be your first daughter and all I wanted for her to be safe and loved" said Jacilyn as she went over to Aidan.**

**"Patrick told me other night that he's taking Kaylie overnight for a fun day with him and Robin" said Pete as he joined them. "Park, zoo, the fun stuff and he's going to spoil her rotten" said Aidan as they laugh. "Dad wanted to take her for one night" said Jacilyn as she drink her iced tea. "Her father want to spend time with her as long as we are here" said Aidan as they agreed. "How long are you staying in town?" said Lulu as she sit next to Pete.**

**"A week we don't want to have Kaylie miss a lot of school I think we might stay here for the summer but Pine Valley's our current home and Aidan enjoyed living in Pine Valley" said Jacilyn as they smile. "I grew up here and I don't see me leaving here in the future at the moment it's home" said Lulu as she agreed. "I agree Paris wasn't same as home like Port Charles is" said Robin as she smile.**

**"Kaylie's talking to her father" said Patrick as they sit down. "Patrick how did you and Pete became good friends?" said Lulu as she smile. "Oh yes do tell us" said Robin as they giggled. "We met during our first year of college" stated Pete as they listened. "We became good friends, study together, girls" said Patrick as Pete laugh. "Ladies we always has our share of them. Patrick is more player and I just go the parties find someone interesting to know" said Pete as they laugh.**

**"We were always there for one other he was there when mom died and I became more into my career, helping my sister through school" said Patrick as he smile. "I remembered that day" said Pete as he looked at Lulu. "no wonder you both has some similar to one other and your choice of lady is something that kept you both interesting which Patrick's in love with Robin and she is in love with him" said Lulu as Pete and Patrick grin knowing what she mean by that.**

**"But you like me right" said Pete as he smile at her. "I really do but you can be annoyance and interesting cute" said Lulu as she smile. "I agree bantering with Patrick is fun at most of the time" said Robin as she smile. "What about Aidan that interesting you?" said Pete as he asked Jacilyn.**

**"Pete! Leave my sister alone" said Patrick as Robin told Pete to ignore it. "I do want to know beside of him being cute likely lulu" said Robin as lulu giggled. "He is and he's great with Kaylie he just amazed me and he's fun to be with, outgoing and loveable" said Jacilyn as Aidan smile at her. "There Patrick let Pete ask her questions if he wanted" said Robin as they laugh.**

**"Pete and my sister knew each other when she came to visit me at college few times" said Patrick as they look at him. "Really? Oh the first day. He walked in here and smile at her like he knew her and hug me" said Lulu as she realized it. "I knew them for years since college" said Pete as he held Lulu's hand in his. "We may not say a word or else. He may be Patrick's best friend from college but he had been my friend too" said Jacilyn as they smile.**

**"Mom can I go with dad to meet my brother and sister?" said Kaylie as she came over to them. "Sure Lorenzo have back to the Metro court by 7pm and she may have dinner with you" said Jacilyn as Kaylie hug her and Aidan then leave happily. "Sure" said Lorenzo as they left. "We has been here for two hours and half" said Patrick as they became aware of the time. "I was that close of saying no but she does need to know her brother and sister" said Jacilyn as Aidan hug her. "It will be fine it take time" said Aidan as he kiss her. "I know" said Jacilyn as she smile.**

**"I have some papers to do. Lulu since you has been off work for an hour say you go home with me for awhile. I could use your company" said Pete as she smile. "You always do and I will go anyway" said Lulu as Pete smile and they left. "We got to go to hospital for that meeting then home free" said Patrick as he and Robin left. "Let's get out of here" said Jacilyn as they left Kelly's. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Kaylie's thoughts of last night's visit with her father and his family.**

_**Alcazars**_

_**"Mom told me that I have older brother and younger sister I am wondering why you wasn't around until now?" said Kaylie as she talk with her father.**_

_**"Diego and Lila Rae. Later we will explain about that. What you say we get to know one other then I will see about taking you to meet them" said Lorenzo as he smile.**_

_**"Sure" said Kaylie as she look at where her family was sitting at and back to Lorenzo. "I didn't know about Diego until few years ago. We are getting along better now and I missed a lot about him while he was growing up and few years for you" said Lorenzo as he smile at his first daughter.**_

_**"Dad she's my sister?" said Diego as he talk to Lorenzo while Kaylie was with Lila and Skye. "She is" said Lorenzo as they look at the girls. "Two little sisters" said Diego as they laugh. "Two little girls to look after your big brother job seems to growing" said Lorenzo as he smile.**_

_**"Do I have to keep the boys away once they are at age?" said Diego as Lorenzo smile. "Both of us Diego. No girls of mine are dating until high school" said Lorenzo as they went to join the girls. "Skye what's for dinner?" said Lorenzo as they play with Lila Rae.**_

_**"I was thinking pizza for tonight" said Skye as she look at Lorenzo. "I like Pizza. Aidan and I liked to get the bbq chicken they are good even mom loved them" said Kaylie as she smile.**_

_**"She does always every time we get pizza once a while" said Lorenzo as they smile. "I will go and order some" said Diego as he went to get the phone. "Order that pizza I don't mind trying it" said Skye as Diego went to order it. "It's good" said Lorenzo and Kaylie as they spoke at the same time.**_

_**"I noticed something. Kay look like her mother but she has your eyes and hair color and your smile" said Skye as she smile. "I agree" said Lorenzo as Lila let them know it's time for her to be fed. "I got her you have been with her all day and you need a break" said Lorenzo as he took Lila Rae and they got up from the floor.**_

**_"Do you mind if I ask who Aidan is?" said Skye as they sit down on the couch. "He's mom's soon to be husband and my other dad. I knew him since I was two. We had been living in Pine Valley for six years and moved in with Aidan after a year that they were dating and I was three" said Kaylie as she smile. "It will be here in an hour" said Diego as he went to the safe he shared with his father to get some money out._**

_**"Diego, use the safe box in the desk" said Lorenzo as he walk into the room and put Lila Rae back on to her blanker to let her play. "I have wondered where it is" said Diego as he closed the safe then lock it and get the safe box from the desk. "I ordered breadsticks, sauces and two pizzas" said Diego as he talk to them after getting the money he needed. "Thanks" said Skye as she went to get stuff from the kitchen.**_

**_"What grade are you in Kaylie?" said Diego as he sit in the chair. "2nd grade" said Kaylie as she look at him. "Was it good?" said Skye as she put the stuff on the table. "I liked it" said Kaylie as she nod. "How long are you here?" said Diego as he asked. "We have been here for two days in five days we are going back to Pine Valley. I got school and mom, Aidan got job to do" said Kaylie as she she look at Skye. "What do they do?" said Skye as she smile._**

_**"They are Private Investigators" said Lorenzo as they smile. "Really? That sound like a nice job" said Diego as Skye went to get the door and paid for the dinner. **_**_"Diego go help her" said Lorenzo as Diego went to see if Skye need some help. "Rex said he had been doing two cases at once right now. Aidan and Tad had been working at a big case he's always home every night and mom too" said Kaylie as they returned with dinner._**

_**"Your mom and I will be talking about the custody of how we want to have it. I think I could have you for every other weekend, some holidays and most of the summers, we could come to Pine Valley to visit sometimes" said Lorenzo as they start to eat. "I would like that. The more comfortable I am here and having two homes now" said Kaylie as they laugh and enjoyed their evening.**_

_**"Ready to go back to your Mother?" said Lorenzo as it was time for her to go back to Jacilyn and Aidan. "I am dad" said Kaylie as they smile. "Diego walk her out to the car I will be there in a minute" said Lorenzo as he smile. "She's ready for bed" said Skye as she have their daughter in her arms. "I will be back soon she is ready to sleep" said Lorenzo as they laugh. "I will get her ready to go to sleep" said Skye as she kiss him and went upstairs. "Night Diego" said Lorenzo as he left with Kaylie and Diego went upstairs to his bedroom.**_

**Aidan and Jacilyn's hotel suite**

**"Kaylie did you have good time last night?" said Aidan as they sit on the couch in their hotel suite. "I did and dinner was good" said Kaylie as they smile. "How was they?" said Jacilyn as she joined them. "Diego's nice and more like dad. Skye and Lila Rae are nice" said Kaylie as they smile.**

**"How was Diego beside being like your father?" said Aidan as they smile. "He's nice, funny, and I like having him as a brother. Dad said that we meaning me and Lila are not dating until we are in high school" said Kaylie as she look at Aidan and Jacilyn laugh at that. "Nice to know that" said Aidan as he laugh. "Ready to go see Patrick?" said Jacilyn as Kaylie nod. "Let's go" said Aidan as they leave.**

**Patrick and Robin's apartment**

**"Patrick they will be here soon" said Robin as she got the house clean. "I am hurrying up as fast I can" said Patrick as he cleaned the kitchen. "Robin did you get the mails?" said Patrick as he look on the table. "No mails today" said Robin as the doorbell ring. "Coming" said Patrick as he went to open the door. "Patty" said Kaylie as she hug. "Patty? Your mom does call me that when we were younger and it was insane" said Patrick as they laugh.**

**"We are having lunch with dad" said Jacilyn as Patrick smile. "Have fun and I might keep her overnight if she's an angel like she seems to be" said Patrick as Robin laugh. "Kay ready to go to the zoo?" said Robin as Kaylie nod.**

**Metro Court**

**"Dad we just drop Kaylie off with Patrick and Robin since they are going to the zoo today" said Jacilyn as she hug her father. "The zoo sound like fun" said Noah as he asked them to sit down. "I am sorry that I couldn't make it other day. Patrick said that you and the rest has good time even Kaylie seem to enjoy meeting her father" said Noah as he smile.**

**"We did. Kaylie seem to be comfortable with him and I am glad I honestly don't know what to do once Aidan and I return to Pine Valley with Kaylie. Lorenzo would want to spend more time with her since he is hers" said Jacilyn as they ordered lunch.**

**"He should spend time with her more comfortable she will be with him. She can be with him once she visit him on basis" said Noah as their drinks arrived. "She said she enjoyed visiting them last night. Adored her oldest brother" said Aidan as they laugh. "Her words were he's nice and more like dad" said Jacilyn as she smile. **

**"She's calling him dad now?" said Noah as he asked. "I guess she is. She knew now that he is her real father and she still hold Aidan closer" said Jacilyn as Aidan hold her hand. "She's allowed to have two fathers" said Noah as he smile.**

**"Dad do you think he might go back in the business will Kaylie always be safe as she is with him on some basis?" said Jacilyn as she look st him. "Jace he left for his family. He had showed good side and that family is most important. Kay will always have me and Patrick even Robin and Anna. We will be here for her" said Noah as he put his hand on hers.**

**"Dad, Lorenzo and I still have things to talk about" said Jacilyn as Noah look at her. "Tell me how he takes the news?" said Aidan as the lunch arrived. "He had wondered where I was and why I left without telling him. He was shocked by the news of Kaylie" said Jacilyn as she laugh. "What's funny there?" said Noah as he was curious.**

**"I expected the different from him" said Jacilyn as they smile. "That could happen to anyone" said Noah as they eat their lunch. "I got dinner with Anna and Robin tonight" said Aidan as they smile. "I will be at Patrick's getting to know my granddaughter" said Noah as they smile.**

**"Dinner with Lorenzo Alcazar" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Alcazar? And Kaylie's last name is Alcazar too" said Noah as they looked at her. "I gave her his last name and his name is on her birth certificate" said Jacilyn as they finished lunch. **

**"You both are going to sit and talk like old time" said Aidan as he look at her. "We do have things to talk about and what to do for Kaylie" said Jacilyn as she look at him. "We will be at the metro court?" said Aidan as Noah's pager went off. "Same" said Jacilyn as she smile.**

**"It's the ER I got to go. Talk to you later" said Noah as he left for the hospital. "I remember when Patrick and I were young. We would go out to eat and by the time we were ready to go home he get paged back to work. Other times were at home" said Jacilyn as they got up. "That's doctor's life. For us we just work it through and be with family. Look how we made it far with Kaylie. Successful business in Pine Valley and Llanview" said Aidan as they got up and paid the bill. "We did" said Jacilyn as they smile and left.**

**Metro Court**

_**Who the hell is he talking to?**_ **thought Jacilyn as she arrived for dinner with Lorenzo. "Lorenzo who is this so called dude?" said Jacilyn as she came over to his table. "Great you made it I am sorry Ric. I can't help you I am pretty busy lately" said Lorenzo as he asked Jacilyn to sit down. "With other woman?" asked Ric as he seem not happy of being dismissed.**

**"We have a child together and you better turn away now because I am annoyed" said Jacilyn as she look at him. "My family know. Ric I made a promise and I am not helping into this thing you are doing. Leave now" said Lorenzo as he stand up.**

**"Ric. Is that you right? From my look of things here and I don't like you I think you better leave" said Jacilyn as she roll her eyes when he left. "You better keep that promise or else. I don't want Kaylie to have that life I had when I was with you" said Jacilyn as she sit down. "Fate was in work that time we met" said Lorenzo as he ordered their drinks. "You mean attraction?" said Jacilyn as she order some dinner and a salad.**

**"Kaylie told me something interesting. Since you brought that up. Love?" said Lorenzo as he order some lunch. "Love? Sure there must be. What did Kaylie tell you?" asked Jacilyn as she look at him. "That you still love those bbq chicken pizzas and that she adopted that habit now" said Lorenzo as they smile.**

**"Always that. Jace tell me what really happened in Florida?" said Lorenzo as they look at each other. "Met you, get pregnant, mob got bad, closed business, ran away and hide. Was that it?" said Jacilyn as she eat her salad. "Not all of it" said Lorenzo as he nod.**

**"We both need to get it all out in the open for once and all that we get to move on with Kaylie" said Lorenzo as she look at him. "You are right we do. Do we have to talk about the past here?" said Jacilyn as he look around them. "You are right not here" said Lorenzo as he agreed.**

**"Let's talk about Kaylie first. We are leaving in few days. Kaylie got school and Aidan have a case that need him back in Pine Valley. I have work that need me back home" said Jacilyn as he nod. "We should have court hearing for custody?" said Lorenzo as she agreed. "I agree" said Jacilyn as she smile and dinner had arrived.**

**"I have full custody of Kaylie since I have her from the day she was born. I am letting you have her for every other weekend, some holidays, and sometimes in summers. She could come here for spring break which is a week in April. Her birthday is in April you could come see her in Pine Valley. She always get free parties at Pine Valley Hotel. A friend knew the owner for years. She adored them" said Jacilyn as they eat their dinner.**

**"What date?" said Lorenzo as he asked. "She was born on Saturday April 4th 1998 in Llanview, Pa. at Llanview Hospital" said Jacilyn as she smile.**

**"Llanview, PA. That where you were the whole time?" said Lorenzo as he look at her. "Until she was two and we moved to Pine Valley" said Jacilyn as she knew what she was doing. "I have to tell you this. I had been looking for you for a year and half and nothing turned up any clues then I stopped looking" said Lorenzo as he look at his food then her.**

**"Really? what would you do if you has found leads, clues, or my whereabouts not knowing there were a baby involved?" said Jacilyn as she was curious. "Talk to you, try to reason, I hasn't thought that far all I was thinking is that your well being or maybe someone you know" said Lorenzo as he was finished eating.**

**"I am sorry for that. I did it for our little girl and for her safety" said Jacilyn as she smile at him. "I understand. If the mob didn't go down badly would you have stayed and told me" said Lorenzo as he asked. "Honestly I don't know. Maybe I would later on if it happen when she is a child. I mean if you were not in the mob I would stay beside you was in it" said Jacilyn as she answered honestly.**

**"Skye ran away and I found her before she gave birth to our daughter. Then we came back here" said Lorenzo as he chuckle. "Look like she didn't have someone who could cover all track well at least we are here" said Jacilyn as she giggled. "Who helped you leave Florida?" said Lorenzo as he realized it.**

**"A lawyer who helped me closed up the business and moved it to Llanview. he brought a friend who I became friends over two months in time as we both left and the lawyer stayed behind then we heard a word from him that the papers went through successful" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Names at least I would know who they are?" said Lorenzo as he asked.**

**"Lorenzo. One is Zach and he's living in Pine Valley" said Jacilyn as she look at him. "Great then I will meet him once I am in Pine Valley" said Lorenzo as they laugh. "He know about us and Kaylie. The custody of Kaylie" said Jacilyn as she smirk at him. "Do you know the name of the lawyer?" said Lorenzo as he hinted at her.**

**"He died a month ago. There was a big car crash a month ago. John got away alive lucky but I do missed him the lawyer. John's doing better now" said Jacilyn as she smile and Lorenzo look at her.**

**"I want you to know that there are mob around here. I promise you as her father and your friend that she will be safe always. I can have Diego look after her" said Lorenzo as she nod and look at him. "Really? I trust you and Diego with her. I do Pine Valley doesn't have mob so did Llanview" said Jacilyn as she bit her lip. "Really? That's nice to know and ready to leave?" said Lorenzo as they agreed to leave. "My suite is upstairs" said Jacilyn as they left.**

**Aidan and Jacilyn's hotel suite**

**"I don't want to know how you could afford a hotel suite for a week" said Lorenzo as he laugh. "We could afford anything now even your house" said Jacilyn as she smile. "We should see a lawyer about the custody of Kaylie" said Lorenzo as they sit down.**

**"My lawyer is in Llanview. Do you have one?" said Jacilyn as she sit in her chair. "Yeah Alexis Davis" said Lorenzo as she look at him. "Your name is on her birth certificate just want you to know" said Jacilyn as she went to get them some drinks.**

**"Thanks for letting me know. I should call Alexis and get us in to see her" said Lorenzo as they agreed. "Then I should call Nora who is my friend and lawyer" said Jacilyn as she smile.**

**"I loved those four years we spend together I did and it gave us Kaylie. No regrets at all" said Jacilyn as she smile at him. "So did I. one day Kaylie will ask questions and I want us to be honest with that" said Lorenzo as she agreed.**

**"I noticed she is not here and Aidan's having dinner with Anna and Robin" said Lorenzo as he look around. "She's with Patrick and dad" said Jacilyn as he nod. "I always know where my daughter is at. Always and sometime I wonder if I would run into you unexpected but it happened that day I showed up at the hospital" said Jacilyn as she chuckle.**

**"Fate does work in strange way. I wondered before I found out about Diego then started dating Skye and had Lila Rae. I am happy and so are you" said Lorenzo as she smile. "I am" said Jacilyn as she look at the time. "I wanted to know all first times with Kaylie. It's amazing how she turned out to be. Diego and I agreed to keep the boys away until the girls are in high school" said Lorenzo as they laugh.**

**"Aidan said she can't date until she is eighteen" said Jacilyn as they smile. "She will have her share of them and crushes" said Lorenzo as they agreed.**

**"She will. That day I found out I was pregnant then later the news broke out that there was a mob bloodshed war that just went down badly then I thought of you and the baby. A friend gave me a name of a lawyer. The rest I just told you" said Jacilyn as she sit down. "You were being secretly, hiding things, private meetings and calls. I never thought that you would run off without telling me you just did" said Lorenzo as she look at him.**

**"The private part was the plot to escape quietly, hiding things I didn't know I was and secretly was the baby" said Jacilyn as she was being honestly. "I noticed things were missing the day you left. All your stuff was gone and your office was empty" said Lorenzo as he look at her.**

** "I knew you would notice. That was eight and half years ago before Kaylie was born" said Jacilyn as he smile. "How long were you?" said Lorenzo as she smile. ****"At that time I was two months along" said Jacilyn as he nod. "Left before you would even show" said Lorenzo as she nod. "I did" said Jacilyn as she smile.**

**Door opened and closed. "I have to say. Can Kaylie come visit me and Patrick? We have a great time today" said Robin as she along with Anna and Aidan. "If Lorenzo let her and she can" said Jacilyn as Aidan sat next to her. "Jace it is going to be hard and they are her family too she's allowed to visit" said Lorenzo as they smile. "Great. I should get the guest bedroom made into her room for her to have as she visit and stay the night" said Robin as she smile.**

**"What if you both got paged to hospital and she's there sleeping?" said Lorenzo as he look at Robin. "He's good. Call you?" said Robin as they all but Lorenzo laugh. "Well if Skye would allow late night call, call first and let us know then drop her off" said Lorenzo as he smile.**

**"Otherwise if Patrick got paged not me she stay same for me then Patrick stay" said Robin as they agreed. "Robin you are doing great. What about my dad? He would want to take her too. I guess he could have to call Lorenzo" said Jacilyn as they giggled.**

**"When are you going to call Alexis?" said Jacilyn as she asked Lorenzo. "It's late I could call her tomorrow and see what time she's free then I could call you afterward" said Lorenzo as he look at her. "I could call her tomorrow and see how soon she could get here" said Jacilyn as she nod.**

**"Tad left a message a dead end came up on the case. I got to call him and see what's going on" said Aidan as he went to call Tad back. "Does he know what time it is?" said Anna as they laugh. "Tad doesn't sleep until late. Once we stayed up late working on a case. Zach came over and took Kaylie to school that we don't have to drive her to school" said Jacilyn as she smile and the phone ring.**

**"Skye" said Lorenzo as he saw her name flashed on the cell phone. "It is? I was ready to leave. I am" said Lorenzo as he hang up with Skye. "I got to go Diego's out late tonight. I got to get home then Skye get to rest and I need to get hold of Diego" said Lorenzo as he excused himself and left.**

**"He left?" said Aidan as he returned into the room. "He got a call from home and that Diego is out late. He had to go home to let Skye get some sleep" said Jacilyn as she yawned. "Mom I think it's time to go home. I am sure Patrick and Noah are wondering what is taking us too long to get home" said Robin as she got up. "You are right. Night Aidan" said Anna as she got up and hug him.**

**"It's great to see you again. Lunch tomorrow my treat" said Robin as she smile. "Sure give Kaylie our love and bring her by tomorrow" said Aidan as he hug her and walk them to the door. "Sure" said Robin as she and Anna left. "What a long day" said Jacilyn as she lay down on the couch. "It was my love" said Aidan as he pick her up and took her to bed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Kelly's**

**"Mommy, Aidan!" said Kaylie as she saw them coming inside and ran to them. "Kay" said Aidan as she hug them. "Daddy's here and my sister, brother and Skye" said Kaylie as she smile at her mother.**

**"I see them sweetie. How are you doing so far?" said Jacilyn as she sit them at the table. "It has been good mom" said Kaylie as she giggled and Lorenzo along with Diego came over to them. "Lorenzo" said Jacilyn as they sit down at her table.**

**"Jace meet Diego and Diego this is Kaylie's mother Jacilyn" said Lorenzo as Kaylie look over at Aidan who is talking with Pete and Patrick. "Robin and Patrick said I could have my room when I come to visit" said Kaylie as she talk to her mother.**

**"That's when you come here to see your father also he allowed you to see Patrick and Noah" said Jacilyn as they smile. "Diego Kay speak greatly about you" said Jacilyn as Diego smile at Kaylie.**

**"Thanks Kay" said Diego as Robin join them. "They are talking and I told Lulu to join us and let the boys play" said Robin as she spoke out so Patrick could hear her. "I heard that" said Patrick as he smile then they went to join them. "What are the boxes for?" said Pete as he watch Lulu put them on the table. "Pies and breads" said Lulu as she went to get them. "Then I will help" said Pete as he went to help out then Diego came over to them.**

**"Dad" said Patrick as Jacilyn look behind her. "Dad would you be joining us this afternoon?" said Jacilyn as they all agreed to have a best thanksgiving as they can. "Sure I will and it get me more time with Kaylie" said Noah as he smile. "Noah it's great to see you" said Alexis as she and Skye walk inside. "Alexis how are you today?" said Noah as they hug. "I am great just getting pies and picking up the girls. Lorenzo and Jace see you both tomorrow" said Alexis as she went to the counter and Patrick went to her.**

**"Alexis your girls would be nice group for Kaylie to play with right? Why not join us and bring the girls. Jax agreed to serve a great feast" said Patrick as Alexis smile. "He is? Then I will just bring the pies and girls. Metro court?" said Alexis as Lulu got the pies to her. "We will be playing at the park not far from there" said Patrick as went back to the table and Alexis had left.**

**"The more and more that Jax will have his room full. I called my dad and he has to spend it with Tracy. Nikolas who's bringing Emily and Spencer. They all agreed to come. Lucky, Elizabeth and Cameron decided to go see Grams for thanksgiving" said Lulu as she smile. "Does Jax know how many are coming?" said Diego as he walked over to them.**

**"I think he does and bring a camera" said Lulu as she hurry back to the kitchen to get last few pies and breads. "Lulu do you need help with those?" said Diego as Pete walk up to them. "She will those are like four pies and four breads" said Pete as he count them. "I will help" said Diego as he talk with Lulu and Pete over it. "How is Lila Rae?" said Lorenzo as he stand up for her and kiss her.**

**"She's sleeping right now" said Skye as she join them. "We will come here for Christmas" said Jacilyn as Kaylie smile. "We stay longer for Christmas?" asked Kaylie as they were talking over the plans. "We will get here on the 18th and stay until Jan 2nd then go home. Most of that holiday will be with your dad" said Aidan as he tell Kaylie.**

**"Sound nice" said Kaylie as she was excited about the day. "We are going home in two days" said Kaylie as she give a sad look. "We are" said Jacilyn as she look at Aidan. "I think they over enjoyed being here" said Aidan as they agreed.**

**"Kaylie want to help me do some errands" said Noah as she nod. "Let's go" said Noah as they leave. "Bye, have fun" said everyone as they laugh. "Diego what's in the box?" said Lorenzo as he notice him along with Pete and Lulu. "Pies and breads dad we are just taking them to Metro Court and I will be the first there" said Diego as they laugh. "Nice excuse there move on boys" said Lulu as they all left.**

**Metro Court**

**"Put them here how many are arriving?" asked Jax as he seem to be making more and more. "Nineteen" said Lulu as they ran out and went over to the park laughing.**

**Park**

**Team 1- Patrick, Pete, Noah, Aidan, Nikolas**

**Team 2- Lulu, Diego, Robin, Anna, Emily**

**"Did you see his look?" said Lulu as she jump on Pete's back. "I didn't" said Pete as he laugh while carrying Lulu on his back. "Patrick here come the ball" said Diego as he ran and threw it at him. "Got it" said Patrick as he ran for touchdown. "Lulu get down" said Pete as he let her get off and ran to tackle Patrick down.**

**"So boring" said Robin and Lulu as they were sitting on blanket with Alexis and Molly and they all laugh. "You want action then we need a team" said Pete as he stole the ball which ended getting tackle back down by Patrick which end up with them doing that for ten minutes until Diego and Lulu stole it and ran for three miles and make a touchdown.**

**"Lulu and Diego got one and you both got zero so where's the game?" said Lorenzo as he and Skye sit on the blanket with Lila Rae who was enjoying the company of Kaylie and Kristina.**

**"He kept tackling me down" said Pete and Patrick as they blame one other. "Boys we aren't in college" said Robin as she walk over to them. "She's right. Diego and Lulu chose your third teammate" said Noah as he smile.**

**"Robin because I love her like sister" said Lulu as she and Diego had chosen her. "Fine but I don't tackle girls down" said Pete as Patrick agreed. "But I will tackle you down" said Lulu as she smile at Pete and push him down.**

**"Let's play ball babe" said Patrick as he smirk at Robin. "Patrick what are you up to?" said Robin as she look at him. "Step aside I will save you" said Diego as he put Robin aside. "What about me? Those boys may end up tackling one other" said Lulu as she frown.**

**"True" said Diego as he agreed. "Will not let's play" said Patrick as he defend themselves. "We need refs" said Jacilyn as she whisper to Skye. "I agreed. Look like Aidan's joining in the game" said Skye as Anna had arrived. "Mom want to play?" said Robin as she called Anna.**

**"Sure" said Anna as she joined Robin's team since Aidan had put himself on Drakes and Pete's side. "Diego lucky one get to play with girls" said Alexis as she laugh. "We are the refs and here goes the rules" said Skye as she begin to tell them and let them play ball.**

**"Bad kick" said Kristina as the kids and Lorenzo decide to watch them since Molly and Lila decide they are worth the entertainment beside the thanksgiving Parade that was on the big screen an hour ago. "You need more players?" said Nikolas as he and Emily had arrived with Spencer.**

**"Jump in any team you want" said Lulu as she took a breather.**

**"Spencer's still have Abby who is his Nanny for awhile so let's play some ball" said Emily as she went with Lulu and Nikolas joined the boys team.**

**"Touchdown" said Lulu as she did a dance and hugged her team. "You won because you are a girl" said Pete as Lulu went and push him down which he took her down with him.**

**"I was kidding" said Pete as he laugh then Lulu kiss him for a minute and got up. "You were saying?" said Lulu as she smile sweetly. "I forgot. Can I have other?" said Pete as he smirk at her. "Not now I want to play more" said Lulu as she walked away giggling.**

**"Lulu he's like Patrick in a way and you are handling him well keep on training him so we can rule the world" said Robin as they laugh while Pete and Patrick look on. "Who are you both and what have you done to our Robin and Lulu?" said Patrick as he bit his lip from trying to laugh. "We are aliens from 7th planet, we are yours ones" said Robin as they was sitting on the grass laughing at them. "They want to laugh then we can go play and beat them uneven" said Pete as he agreed then the girls tackle them down and cheer.**

**"Let's play ball" said Diego as he prepare to kick the ball. "Here we go" said Lorenzo as the girls agreed and Diego had kicked the ball. "It went far away you go get it" said Lulu as she demand him to. "I was told to kick the ball and I did now I have to go get it? Man who knew teaming up with girls may be a bad idea" said Diego as he hag his arms crossed.**

**"Go get it or I will tackle you down like I did to Pete" said Lulu as she look at him. "Fine then don't complain if I took too long time" said Diego as he walk off looking for the ball. "We won't" said Robin as they laugh.**

**_Girls can be bossy. Where did that ball go?_ thought Diego as he walk and look for it. "I am sorry I lost the ball around here" said Diego as he bump into Nikolas's nanny Abby who watch after Spencer. "The football ball? It went into the pond there" said Abby as she show him. "Really? I kicked it so hard and it went into the pond" said Diego as he smile at her. "You should be careful it could hurt someone" said Abby as she tell him that.**

**"I should. My name is Diego Alcazar" said Diego as he smile thinking that she is beautiful. "Abby Wilson" said Abby as she giggled and check on Spencer. "I am Spencer's nanny" said Abby as she smile. "I think I noticed you with him but I usually get busy sometime" said Diego as they walk by the pond and catch the ball when it just drifted to the shore. "It's wet I guess I better get back" said Diego as they agreed. "Let's walk there together" said Abby as he agreed and walk with her back to others.**

**"He seem to be gone forever instead of thirty minutes" said Lulu as they all were resting on the blanket. "Mommy I am hungry and it seem a little chilly" said Kaylie as they agreed. "Here they come" said Lorenzo as they got up. "Great then let's go eat" said Robin as they all got up and gather things.**

**"Look like it's time to go to the feast Nikolas told me" said Abby as she smile. "Join me there are plenty left" said Diego as Abby agreed to join them. "Diego did you get it?" said Kaylie as she ran over to them. "I did and it's wet" said Diego as he smile and he had already adored his other little sister beside Lila Rae. "Wet? How?" said Kaylie as she walk with them.**

**"It was in the pond back there. Abby, this is my little sister Kaylie we have other little sister her name is Lila Rae. Kay this is Abby" said Diego as they greet one other.**

**Metro Court**

**"That was so much fun" said Emily as the girls giggled. "It was" said Lulu as they all sit down. "Good you all arrived. I was ready to go fetch you all" said Jax as he heard them coming in. "Got a girlfriend?" said Kaylie as she whisper in Diego's ear after they had sat down.**

**"Kay not yet" said Diego as he answer her back in whisper. "What are you two whispering about?" said Lorenzo as he notice them. "Nothing Dad" said Kaylie and Diego as they giggled quietly.**

**"I am thankful for my dad, Skye also Lila Rae. Kaylie my newfound sister which I adore already. My friends" said Diego as he look at Abby. "I am thankful for Grandfather, Dad, Skye, Aidan, mommy, Diego and Lila Rae" said Kaylie as she smile. "I am just thankful for everything and everyone even dad" said Jacilyn as Patrick agreed then they finished thankful and grace. "Dinner is served" said Jax as they handle out Dinner to everyone. They start eating, talking and enjoying the feast. Afterward they went home after a long day they had.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Last day in PC**

**Kelly's**

**"Lulu this is becoming a habit of coming here everyday" said Jacilyn as she, Aidan and Kaylie walk into Kelly's. "I agree it had been a hangout for many years it's peaceful and comfortable" said Lulu as she smile. "It is" said Jacilyn as they sit at the counter. "After all I can remember my friends, family, Pete, regulars customer's meals they like to order here" said Lulu as she sound proud of it. "That's amazing" said Aidan as Kaylie asked for Lemon seedy poppy muffins. "Sure Kay usual?" said Lulu as she ask them and got the muffins for Kaylie.**

**"Yes" said Jacilyn as they smile at Kaylie who was enjoying the muffins which was becoming her favorite muffins to have for breakfast. "Then I better get started" said Lulu as she went to the kitchen to get their breakfast started.**

**"Kaylie" said Diego as he walk inside. "Diego" said Kaylie as she got up to hug him. "What a sweet sight" said Lulu as she smile at them and bring in their breakfast. "Kay don't listen to her she could be sweet most of the time. I just enjoy seeing my sister. Even first thing in the day" said Diego as they laugh and look at Lulu. "Be happy Pete's not here yet" said Lulu as she spoke to Diego.**

**"I liked the guy he's nice" said Diego as he get a cup of coffee. "Sure how was Abby?" said Lulu as she and Kaylie giggled. "We have date later for dinner" said Diego as he smile and told Kaylie he will be sure to see her again later then leave. "Have fun" said Lulu as she called after him. "I wish to hear about his date" said Kaylie as Lulu agreed. "About what?" said Pete as he had walk in at the moment. "Diego got a date with Abby" said Kaylie as she smile.**

**"He does? Hope it goes well for him" said Pete as he sit down. "I agreed" said Lulu as she went to get his usual breakfast. "This town's great" said Aidan as he smile at her. "I agreed" said Jacilyn as she kiss him. "Kaylie ready to go?" said Noah as he arrive for his day with Kaylie. "Sure grandpa later mom and Aidan" said Kaylie as she wave at them and leave with Noah. Then they left for the custody hearing.**

**Courtroom**

**Kaylie's custody hearing**

**"Jacilyn" said Skye as she came for the custody hearing. "Skye how is Lila Rae?" said Jacilyn as she smile. "She's good and Kaylie adored her. I left her with her Nanny. She will be fine for awhile. If Diego were home that night I wouldn't have called him. He should spend time with you and talk about Kaylie. She's sweet little girl you both have" said Skye as they wait for Lorenzo and Aidan to return. "She is. Did he come home that night?" said Jacilyn as they sit down.**

**"He did he got invited to a friend's party forgot to call and let us know. It was the last minute thing and we understand after he promised to call the next time it happen" said Skye as they smile. "My dad took Kaylie for the day. It is just four of us" said Jacilyn as Aidan and Lorenzo come up to them.**

**"Ready to get it done?" said Lorenzo as they agreed. "Come on in we are ready to start" said Alexis as she let them in the courtroom. "Jacilyn I got the copy of Kaylie papers and birth certificate" said the Judge as they sit down. "We have come to agreement of the custody" said Alexis as Lorenzo's lawyer. "Please start ahead" said the judge as he let them talk. "Jacilyn have full custody since she was her mother and had Kaylie since she was born. She is beautiful eight years old girl. Who is willing to know her father and his family. She have a grandfather and uncle here in Port Charles" said Nora as she is Jacilyn's lawyer then let Alexis have a turn.**

**"Nora and I were talking last night on Lawyer time and beliefs. We have come to agreement same like the parents wanted. Lorenzo asked for every other weekend, some holidays, and few weeks during the summers. She asked to spend the next day after her birthday which is April 4Th. He agreed to go to Pine Valley for her birthdays and be part of her birthday parties" said Alexis as Jacilyn look over at Lorenzo.**

**"Lorenzo should have her for two days after her birthday is over" said Jacilyn as she whisper to Nora. "Jace grant two days after her birthday is over then she could go with him the next day which are the 5th and 6th" said Nora as Lorenzo smile. "Lorenzo?" said Judge as he check with him. "I accepted that" said Lorenzo as he look at Jacilyn then Skye who smile at him. "Granted that. Nora?" said Judge as they go on.**

**"Jacilyn and Lorenzo want to put in that once she's here that she could spend a day with Patrick and Robin, Patrick's her only Uncle. Also one day with Anna and Noah who is her Grandfather. All three are doctors at General Hospital" said Nora as she sit down. "Also Lorenzo and Skye allow them to call them in case they got paged to the Hospital for emergency at anytime. Diego stated to me other day and was willing to go get her and take her home. He's her older brother" said Alexis as she sit down.**

**"Lila Rae is her youngest sister and our daughter also Kaylie's helpful with her. She had spent time with us lately and she's comfortable around us" said Skye as her hand was in Lorenzo's hand. "I have been with Kaylie and Jacilyn since she was two then moved in with me after she was five and I started taking care of her along with Jace. We have good relationship and I loved her like my own. She is happy with the fact that we plan to wed soon. I think she will be fine having two families" said Aidan as he smile at Jacilyn.**

**"I know her mother and Aidan live in Pine Valley. Lorenzo and his family live here in Port Charles. How is she going to get here and home?" said the judge as he look at them.**

**"A friend of ours own a private jet that we borrow too many times he just brought new one last month and allow us to use this one anytime we wanted. We talked to him and he's letting her use it to here and home. I will bring her here then go home and come back to get her or Aidan will" said Jacilyn as Judge nod at that.**

**"Lorenzo?" said judge as they get the papers ready for processing into system. "I have my own Jet I could go get her and bring her here and back to Pine Valley" said Lorenzo as they laugh. "Both have own jets. That's good" said Judge as he smile. "I think we all have everything covered with Kaylie" said Nora as Alexis agreed. "It will be in the system in five days and you both will get a letter in two days after that. The agreement of custody will start in seven days" said Judge as he dismiss them.**

**"Can I see Kaylie before you all go back to Pine Valley?" said Lorenzo as he asked Jacilyn. "Sure we will stop by before we leave got others to say goodbye to" said Jacilyn as they hug for the first time in eight years. "We will see one other right?" said Lorenzo as he and Skye start to leave. "We will and take care" said Jacilyn as Skye laugh and they left. "Ready to go home?" said Aidan as they hug. "Kay's with dad let's enjoy the day before we go get her" said Jacilyn as they walk off together.**

**Hospital**

**"Can you page Robin and Patrick for me?" said Aidan as he asked the nurse at the desk and went to sit with Jacilyn. "Hey" said Robin as he and Patrick had arrived after Kaylie, Noah and Anna. "The new custody start in seven days" said Jacilyn as Kaylie smile. "Does that mean once it start I get to see dad?" said Kaylie as she was excited. "Yes" said Jacilyn as they hug.**

**"Today is the day we go back to Pine Valley" said Aidan as Kaylie frown. "Kay we get to see you when you are here and Christmas is not that far away. It give us time to shop for one other and we are almost done with your room" said Robin as she sit with her. "Really?" said Kaylie as she smile about her other own room she have.**

**"Of course me and Patrick just start making a list and stuff to do" said Robin as they laugh. "Sure Robin" said Kaylie as they hug. "Just like Robin said if it snow while you are here we can go outside to sled, make snow angels and snow mans" said Patrick as they laugh. "I would like that Patrick" said Kaylie as she hug him. "Make sure she dress warm before you take her outside" said Jacilyn as she tell that to Patrick. "There's Christmas party here around then and Santa will be here" said Noah as he whisper a secret in her ear. "Thanks Grandpa" said Kaylie as she hug Noah and Anna.**

**"Aidan take care of the girls" said Noah as they shake hands. "I will" said Aidan as he smile then hug Anna and Robin. "See you for Christmas Aidan" said Robin as she smile at her cousin. "I will be here then" said Aidan as they got ready to go. "Got few places to stop by then go pick up our bags. Jax did us a favor while we were out" said Jacilyn as they leave. "Bye" said everyone to one other.**

**Alcazars**

**"Dad they are here" said Diego as he took them into the living room. "Thanks" said Lorenzo as he smile at his daughter. "I see I am not the first" said Lorenzo as he noticed Kaylie were sad. "She was with my dad and we had to meet them at the hospital then I decided all of them should see her at once" said Jacilyn as they all sit down. "Kay do you know about the custody?" said Lorenzo as he try to make her happy for awhile. "Yes" said Kaylie as she look at him. "I know you got to go back to Pine Valley and we will be seeing one other again. Even bug Diego all you wanted" said Lorenzo as they laugh. "I heard that" said Diego as he walk back into the room.**

**"Diego got a date" said Kaylie as she giggled once Diego went to tickle her. "He does?" said Skye as she sit with Lorenzo. "In an hour" said Diego as he sit down with his sister. "Lulu and I wish to hear about your date" said Kaylie as she smile at him sweetly. "Let me live through it first" said Diego as he laugh. "You will do fine just be yourself" said Kaylie as she smile. "Thanks for the advice" said Diego as he smile.**

**"We do not have that long we still need to pick up our bags before we get on the plane" said Jacilyn as she and Aidan sat together. "Kay I got to go and I will see you again soon" said Diego as he check the time and knew it is time for him to go. "Have fun" said Kaylie as they hug. "I will" said Diego as he smile at her and leave.**

**"Dad I don't know what time I will home" said Diego as he stop to tell Lorenzo. "Go on" said Lorenzo as Diego left. "I will miss you dad" said Kaylie as she hug her father. "So will we" said Lorenzo as he mean him and his family. "Let's go then" said Aidan as they got up. "We will see you soon" said Skye as Kaylie leave with her mother and Aidan.**

**Metro Court**

**Limo**

**"Stay here I will go get the bags" said Aidan as he leave the limo and went to get the bags. "Kaylie I am sorry it had been this way and I am letting you know your father more" said Jacilyn as she talk to Kaylie. "I know mom and I miss them" said Kaylie as she had tears. "Got them all" said Aidan as he got back in the limo. "You know you can always call them" said Aidan as he smile. "Really?" said Kaylie as she look at them. "Tomorrow you can" said Jacilyn as she smile. "I hope Diego will tell me about his date" said Kaylie as they laugh. Then they got on plane and went back home to Pine Valley.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Aidan and Jacilyn's**

**"Our little girl is sad today" said Aidan as he make some French toast. "She missed them even Lorenzo she has got attached to them in a week" said Jacilyn as she set up the table. "What can we do to make her happy?" said Aidan as Kaylie walk in the room. "I am happy to be home. I missed dad and want to hear about Diego's date" said Kaylie as she sit down. "I know how it feel. You will get used to it like us" said Jacilyn as she smile. **

**"Kay what do you say we go out just two of us and talk?" said Jacilyn as Kaylie agreed. "You both do that after breakfast and I will use that so I get to go to work until dinner" said Aidan as they laugh. "Can I go and get dressed?" said Kaylie as they got finished. "Sure" said Aidan as they cleaned up and put dishes in the dishwasher. "Aidan we are off" said Jacilyn as they got ready to go. "Later" said Aidan as he kiss her then they left and Aidan went back to work. **

**The park and walk in the woods on trail**

**"Your father and I liked to walk in the woods. We thought it seem nice and peaceful to hear and see animals" said Jacilyn as Kaylie smile hearing her mother talk about her parent's relationship to her. "Even the beach?" said Kaylie as they giggled. **

**"The beach seem pretty at most of night and day" said Jacilyn as she look ahead. "Because you both were living by the beach" said Kaylie as Jacilyn agreed. "Mom this is nice sight" said Kaylie as they came up to the cliff and got a pretty sight of the lake. "Sure it is" said Jacilyn as they sit by the bench. **

**"Mom did you ever loved dad?" said Kaylie as she asked her. "I did and so did he. Never regret the moments. Cherished them and it gave us you" said Jacilyn as she look at her daughter. "How long was it before I was born?" said Kaylie as she look ahead at the sight. **

**"Four years before I left while being pregnant with you and he didn't know about you until I told him. Back to you and let you know" said Jacilyn as she look at the sight. "If you stay would both of you be together?" said Kaylie as she look at her mother. "We found love again with Aidan and Skye" said Jacilyn as she smile. **

**"You were our love and only child we have together. Our pride and happiness" said Jacilyn as she smile as they watch some boats and wave runners on the water. "Thanks mom for being a good mom and bringing my dad into my life" said Kaylie as they hug. **

**"When we were in Llanview away from Lorenzo. I did missed him and love I had for him went on. Every time I see you I see some of him in you. Then I met Aidan and fell in love. I knew Lorenzo will have part of my heart while Aidan have whole of it" said Jacilyn as they continue walking into the woods. **

**"They should be getting my horse for me" said Kaylie as they laugh. "I am sure it will be there by the time you go visit them this weekend" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Really?" said Kaylie as she was excited already. "You can call them once we get home" said Jacilyn as she was happy as long her daughter is happy.**

**Aidan and Jacilyn's**

**"They are not home" said Kaylie as she had called their house phone for the third time demanding to talk to her father and Diego. "You will need to call their cell phone" said Jacilyn as she smile at her daughter's demand like Lorenzo does. **

**"Here mom call dad's cell phone" said Kaylie as she handle her the phone then she had it back and listening for an answer. "He's not picking up" said Kaylie as she hang up the phone. "Maybe he is busy" said Jacilyn as she took the phone and it rang. "Maybe it's him" said Jacilyn as Kaylie quickly answer it. **

**"Hello dad?" said Kaylie as she hoped it is him. "Kay you rang?" said Lorenzo on other end of the line. "Dad I missed you" said Kaylie as she sound happier. "Have you been trying to reach me?" said Lorenzo as he laugh. "Dad I called the house and no one answered. Mom called your cell phone and nothing" said Kaylie as Jacilyn laugh. **

**"Sorry Kay I think Skye and Lila Rae are out for the day. They were home when I left with Diego" said Lorenzo as he smile. "Is Diego there?" said Kaylie as she asked. "He left like half hour ago and I will have him call you later" said Lorenzo as he had already missed her and glad to hear from her. **

**"Have him call me later. Mom said I can go to Port Charles Friday Afternoon after school and be home Sunday night" said Kaylie as she tell her father that. "Kay I haven't asked him first" said Jacilyn as she laugh. "I will be sure to empty this weekend for you and Diego's too" said Lorenzo as Kaylie cheer. "I am going mom" said Kaylie as she smile happily. **

**"Where's she going?" said Aidan as he arrive home and sit with her. "To Lorenzo's for the weekend" said Jacilyn as they cuddle and watch Kaylie in her excitement conversation with her father.**

**"Dad where are you at? It sound noisy there" said Kaylie as she asked. "I was at the metro Court where Diego and I had lunch. I am off to find Skye and Lila Rae" said Lorenzo as he get in the limo. "I called because I missed you all" said Kaylie as she sit down.**

**"So did we. Diego almost forget that you left last night. He said something about wanting to tell you something" said Lorenzo as he chuckle. "You have him under your hands and power" said Lorenzo as he laugh. "Diego's cool and my only brother" said Kaylie as she smile and hearing her father laugh.**

**"Kay I got to go and I will be in touch soon also Diego will be calling you after I passed him the message" said Lorenzo as he had arrived at where he think Skye is at. "Thanks dad I will be waiting for his phone call and give him the number. Love you dad" said Kaylie as she smile. "Love you too Kay" said Lorenzo as they hang up. "Diego will be calling me later on" said Kaylie as she join them.**

**Quartermaine's**

**"Alice are my girls here?" said Lorenzo as he smile. "They are in the living room" said Alice as she led him to the room. "Skye Lorenzo's here" said Alice as Lorenzo appeared. "Lorenzo what a surprise" said Skye as she went to hug him.**

**"Kaylie called the house twice got no answer and got my cell phone number. We talked for awhile. Now Diego will have to call her once I tell him" said Lorenzo as they laugh. "Lulu just got here from Nikolas's and Diego got other date with Abby tonight you better tell him before he step out of the house" said Skye as Lila cry for her father.**

**"I think someone missed her father" said Emily as she give Lila Rae to Lorenzo and leave for Nikolas's. "I am sorry I wasn't home when Kay called. I got the message from Emily and I came over here then we went to do some errands. We came back here after lunch with Lulu also I got the scoop of Diego and Abby's date" said Skye as Lorenzo laugh and Lila Rae smile at him.**

**"Lila Rae and I got enough details. Here it is. Pete and Lulu had dinner with Patrick and Robin at Metro court" said Skye as they sit down. "And they showed up" said Lorenzo as he look at Skye. "He was a gentlemen said Lulu. He let her sit down then he sit down. He ordered for her" said Skye as they laugh.**

**"I could hear both of you from outside what's funny?" said Lulu as she walk inside. "Talking about the scoops I got" said Skye as Lulu smirk. "We were sitting next to him" said Lulu as she sit down across from them.**

**"I taught him well" said Lorenzo as he was proud. "Robin and I went to ladies room for two minutes then went by his table. I was like Diego it's nice to see you and Abby again" said Lulu as she giggle.**

**"Robin and Abby had know one other since she went to Nikolas's the day before. Diego was like Lulu, I saw you other day. We played football and we won. Abby have you met them right? Abby said she had" said Lulu as she and Skye laugh. ****"Your brother is trying to impress a girl" said Lorenzo as he laugh and smile at Lila Rae who smile back then yawned.**

**"It's time for her nap" said Skye as she went to get her. "Skye I think we better get home to stop Diego and pass the message" said Lorenzo as Skye agreed. "You both better hurry the date is at 7pm" said Lulu as she leave. "She's right" said Skye as they left quickly as they can.**

**Alcazars**

**"His car is here that mean he's here somewhere" said Lorenzo as Skye went to put Lila Rae down for a nap. "Please do get the dinner started I am pretty tired from a long day" said Skye as he smile. "Sure go ahead put her to bed" said Lorenzo as he went into the living room. "Diego not so fast" said Lorenzo as he noticed Diego walking down the stairs on his way out.**

**"Dad I got other date with Abby. Nikolas was nice to let us hang out to know one other" said Diego as he walk in the room. ****"There's someone waiting for a phone call from you tonight" said Lorenzo as Skye walk into the room. "Boys, were you on your way out and I thought you were going to get dinner?" said Skye as she smile at them after putting Lila Rae down for a nap. "I don't have time and I would love to talk to Kay" said Diego as he pout.**

**"What time is the date?" said Skye as she and Lorenzo sit on the couch. "7pm do you have her number?" said Diego as he asked Lorenzo. ****"Kaylie's? Give me your cell phone" said Lorenzo as he gets his own cell phone. ****"No the Minnie mouse. Kaylie my sister's phone number" said Diego as he give him his cell phone. **

**"I put in her phone number and name in the call list. Do call her before 9pm or I am giving her your number and she will call. Trust me" said Lorenzo as he gave Diego back his cell. ****"Anything else because I am running short and I will call her soon" said Diego as he ran off to his date. "He does really like Abby. This is the second date and maybe in five years they would marry" said Skye as she kiss Lorenzo. "I will go get the dinner started" said Lorenzo as he smile at her and leave.**

**"Hello?" said Aidan as he answered the phone. "It's Diego Kay asked to speak with me" said Diego on other line. ****"Kay it's for you" said Aidan as he called for Kaylie. "Coming" said Kaylie as she came to get the phone. "Diego?" said Kaylie hopefully. "It is me I don't have much time because I am on my way to my second date with Abby" said Diego as he smile. "Other? I get your first date was good" said Kaylie as they laugh.**

**"In a way and it was at Metro Court" said Diego as he went to get Abby. "I liked Metro Court. It's nice there" said Kaylie as she smile. "I agree. I got to go and I will keep in touch" said Diego as he was invited inside by Abby.**

**"See you Friday night then bye" said Kaylie as she giggled. "Kay" said Diego as she hang up and surprised that his father didn't mention of the weekend that Kaylie will be in town. ****"Diego, are you to be talking to Kay or on your date?" said Lorenzo as Skye smile and decide to go check on Lila Rae.**

**"I just finished talking to her and finding out she is coming to town this weekend. Dad do you have something to say about it?****" said Diego as he and Abby were on their way to dinner. "She is. I just found out this afternoon that she wanted to come and Jace said she can. Beside her horse is arriving on Wednesday" said Lorenzo as they smile. **

**"Dad, you should have said it when I was on my way out. Got to go talk to you tomorrow" said Diego as they hang up. ****"What was he calling for?" said Skye as she return and sit on his lap. "I forgot to tell him that Kaylie is coming this weekend" said Lorenzo as he look at Skye. "she is?" said Skye as she look at him. "I didn't tell you?" said Lorenzo as she nod.**

**"No and now I know. This day has been fun" said Skye as she get up. "Where are you going?" said Lorenzo as he pull her back on his lap. "I seem to forget. I think it is dinner time" said Skye as they kiss. "It is. I was coming to tell you when the phone rang" said Lorenzo as they get up and went to have some dinner.**

**Aidan and Jacilyn's home-7pm**

**"Aidan, we do need to talk about wedding plans" said Jacilyn as they watch Kaylie playing one of her game on Xbox.**

**"When is the date?" said Aidan as he grin. "July 10Th?" said Jacilyn as she asked. "Wedding in summer?" said Kaylie as she keep watching the TV. "You get to stay with dad while we go on our honeymoon" said Aidan as he let her know and she stopped playing her game.**

**"Flowers colors: red, pink, yellow and white roses" said Jacilyn as they smile. "Red mean love, pink is happiness, white and red mix is unity, yellow is friendship" said Aidan as Jacilyn wrote it down in the notebook.**

**"We need a church, dress and tux fitting" said Kaylie as she sit on Aidan's lap. _This never change no matter what_ thought Jacilyn as she smile at them. ****"We need a guest list to make" said Aidan as Kaylie smile. "Can I help write it?" said Kaylie as she gave her best smile. "Sure sweetie" said Jacilyn as they start working on the list.**

**"Aidan what do you say we go to Llanview after we drop her off at PC airport. Lorenzo will be there to get her I am sure" said Jacilyn as they had done the list for now. "Give them my love" said Kaylie as she being like her mother. "I will do my dear" said Jacilyn as Aidan smile at them. "We got our weekend planned. Kaylie did you finished all those homework?" said Aidan as they look at Kaylie.**

**"Not all of them I did half at Patrick and Robin's they were a great help" said Kaylie as she went to get them. "Did they check it?" said Jacilyn as Kaylie returned. "Yes mom" said Kaylie as she start on the rest of the papers.**

**"I think we need to decide on where we plan to live at" said Aidan as he look around. "This place does have a lot of memories. It's time to move on" said Jacilyn as she agreed. "We can move to Port Charles can we?" said Kaylie as she asked. "I don't know we both have job here and your school is here" said Aidan as he look at them. **

**"I don't see us moving to Port Charles. Leaving Pine Valley is not what we wanted right now. But you will always get to see your dad" said Jacilyn as Kaylie agreed. "I just thought it will be nice living there" said Kaylie as she does her homework.**

**"You will be every other weekend, some holidays and most of the summer" said Jacilyn as they smile. "Thanks mom" said Kaylie as she finished them. "Go get ready for bed it's getting late. School start tomorrow" said Aidan as Kaylie nod.**

**"The vacation was enjoyment for a week" said Kaylie as she got up after packing her backpack. "It sure was we had a good time" said Jacilyn as Aidan got up and Kaylie went to her room.**

**"You don't want to leave Pine Valley don't you?" said Jacilyn as Aidan sat back down next to her. "Not right now. I can see us in a condo in Pine Valley. Maybe few years we may be ready to leave this town" said Aidan as he was honest with her. "I agree I left Llanview when I knew it was time to move on. I came here and Zach was there waiting with help" said Jacilyn as he smile. "I remember the day we met" said Jacilyn as they smile.**

_**"Zach who's the girl Kendall talking to?" said Aidan as he look at him. "My longtime friend she just moved here from Llanview and she's really from Florida. Why are you interested in her?" said Zach as he look at him. "I think I am I mean she's beautiful" said Aidan as he asked for a drink. "I am walking over there" said Zach as he let him know and went to the girls.**_

_**"Enjoying it?" said Zach as he hug Jace. "I am Kay seem to like it here" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Kendall can we talk for awhile?" said Zach as Kendall agreed. "See you soon" said Zach as they walk away. "I wonder when they would leave so I could get my chance to talk to you" said Aidan as he spoke to her. "I noticed you speaking to Zach" said Jacilyn as she drink her white wine and smile a little. "I am Aidan Devane" said Aidan as he introduce himself. "Jacilyn Drake" said Jacilyn as they smile.**_

**"Remember when I told you about Kaylie?" said Jacilyn as Aidan smile. "I was surprised and willing to meet her even adored her ever since that day" said Aidan as they smile.**

_**"I want to tell you something first" said Jacilyn as they were out for dinner on their first date. "Sure" said Aidan as he smile. "I have two years old daughter" said Jacilyn as she look at him. "Thank for telling me and where is her father?" said Aidan as he smile. "That is other story for other time" said Jacilyn as the cheese cake dessert came to their table. "When can I meet her?" said Aidan as Jacilyn eat her cheese cake. "Tomorrow she must be sleeping by now" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Her name?" said Aidan as he is interested. "Kaylie Rose Drake Alcazar" said Jacilyn as she smile.**_

_**The next day**_

_**"Aidan come on in" said Jacilyn as she let him in her apartment. "Nice home you have" said Aidan as he walk inside. "She just took a nap and will be up shortly. I let her sitter go home early" said Jacilyn as they sit in the living room.**_

_**"Is that her picture?" said Aidan as Kaylie's picture sit on the TV stand. "It is" said Jacilyn as she smile. "She's beautiful like her mother" said Aidan as he look at her. "Thanks" said Jacilyn as Aidan kiss her.**_

_**"I think I heard some movement" said Jacilyn as she kiss him again. "I think I do too" said Aidan as he smile. "Kay? Are you up now?" said Jacilyn as she called to her. "Coming mommy" said Kaylie as she walk into the room upon to her lap not fully awake. "Kay, are you awake now?" said Jacilyn as Aidan watch them. "Not yet" said Kaylie as she seem sleepy.**_

_**"Is she beautiful the more than the picture?" said Jacilyn as she hold her daughter in her arms. "I think she is" said Aidan as he agreed. "Who's he?" said Kaylie as she had known few words a day. "Remember when I told you I met a nice guy and went on a date with him. This is Aidan" said Jacilyn as she told Kaylie. "I remembered" said Kaylie as she woke up fully.**_

_**"Hey" said Aidan to Kaylie as she giggled in shyness. "She's my little shy girl" said Jacilyn as she laugh. "I promised her we could go to the park. I got to get her change and dressed to go" said Jacilyn as she got up with Kaylie in her arms. "I will wait" said Aidan as Jacilyn went to get Kaylie ready for the park.**_

**"We had good time at the park did we?" said Aidan as they laugh. "We did. We better go to sleep, got to take Kaylie to school then back to work" said Jacilyn as they got up. "You go on to bed I will go check on Kaylie" said Aidan then they went to sleep.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**_Eight years ago and seven months before Kaylie's arrival._**

**_"Jace I am glad you decide to move here and help me with this PI business" said Rex as he got her from the airport. "It was pleasure and it was time to move on to another place. Got my apartment ready?" said Jacilyn as she was already two months pregnant. "It is I had Marcie and Adriana help out and I had to tell them then they will help" said Rex as they leave for the apartment. _**

**Llanview Airport (Friday evening)**

**"Welcome to Llanview" said Jacilyn as she smile at Aidan. "Thanks babe" said Aidan as he kiss her. "Let's go we have many places to see and many to visit" said Jacilyn as they leave the airport.**

**Outside of Jacilyn's former Apartment building 12:30pm (Saturday morning)**

**"We used to live on the fourth floor Rex and Adriana were living next door. McBains was upstairs on the fifth floor. Jess and Antonio live next door to them" said Jacilyn as she smile and look up at the building.**

_**Jacilyn's apartment**_

_**"We need to be sure Lorenzo will not find me and this baby" said Jacilyn as they walk in the apartment. "More people you meet and make friends the safer it will be" said Rex as he got all her bags inside. "I need a doctor I can trust" said Jacilyn as they sit down. "Michael McBain. He's brother to John who is police officer. He's a doctor and you can trust him. He's one of my friends" said Rex as he get her settle in. "Don't tell me you know the whole town?" said Jacilyn as she lighten the mood.**_

_**"Not really. Just McBains, Vegas and Buchanan's families" said Rex as they laugh. "I will be fine as long this baby and I am safe. The mob down there got worse and I ran for safety of my child" said Jacilyn as Rex went to get her some drink. "I had the kitchen stocked up for you" said Rex as he gave her some tea. "Thanks" said Rex as she drink the tea. "I will go and let you settle in. My number is on the table by the phone do call anytime" said Rex as he leave.**_

**I am sorry to do this to you Lorenzo. My heart will remember you and hope one day you will understand thought Jacilyn as she put her hand on her belly. "Kiddo it is just me and you in a town where only Rex I know. I left your father and Miami for your safety. I can't help to miss him" said Jacilyn as she felt her moving around.**

**"You did that again" said Aidan as he went to hug her. "Sorry I was remembering it. Want to go see if Rex's home?" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Sure" said Aidan as they went inside and up to Rex's Apartment.**

**Rex's apartment**

**"Coming" called Rex from inside and then they wait. "Jace" said Rex as he hug her. "It had been a long time and come in. Adriana come here" said Rex as he let them in. "Jace" said Adriana as they squeal in happiness and hug. "When did you both get in?" said Adriana as they sit down. "Last night" said Jacilyn as Aidan and Rex get to know one other.**

**"Who is in my old apartment now?" said Jacilyn as she asked. "I seem to forget we hasn't been home a lot lately" said Adriana as she smile. "We were getting ready go to Ultra Violet and you should drop by later" said Rex as they leave. "We will be sure to stop by" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Wait it is Michael and Marcie they moved into there after you left" said Adriana as she called after them. "Thanks" said Jacilyn as they left.**

**Hospital**

**Michael's office**

**"I have appointment with DR. Mcbain" said Jacilyn as she talk to the nurse at the desk. "Jacilyn? Rex informed me ahead of time why we don't step in my office" said Michael as he take her to his office. "I am two months pregnant and I need someone I trust to keep it private that no one will find me and my child" said Jacilyn as she tell him. "He told me. Only me, Marcie, Rex and Adriana know about it. The rest is all up to you" said Michael as he got the file from her last doctor.**

**"Since you just had a checkup. We can do one next month then find out if you are having boy or girl" said Michael as they smile. "Girl I hope" said Jacilyn as they got up. "Do call me anytime if you have any questions" said Michael as he acted professional. "Thanks" said Jacilyn as she leave.**

**"Out for the day if need ask at the nurse desk" said Aidan as he read it. "I think he can wait" said Jacilyn as they leave laughing softly. "Is that a small diner there?" said Aidan as they were in the angel square.**

_**"Rex I think I should be doing something like work" said Jacilyn as she noticed a small diner across the street. "I am at the diner" said Rex as he was there with Adriana. "The small diner? I think I am standing outside of the diner" said Jacilyn as he tell her to come on in. "Sure" said Jacilyn as she hang up and went inside.**_

_**"I wasn't expecting to hear from you soon I just thought you would want to lay low for awhile" said Rex as they sit in the booth. "I was thinking about that then I saw Michael. I went on a walk to here and I am hungry now" said Jacilyn as Rex gave her the menu. "This place is great. I can give you tour to places around town you should want to get familiar with" said Rex as she had ordered her meal. "Sound nice idea there" said Jacilyn as she smile.**_

_**"There is a park not far here just right through Angel Square which is right there. Off this side is Nigel's Hotel and farther is Angel Square where we all reside at. Other side is the Buchanan's Llanfair and Buchanan Mansion stand such a beautiful home. Other are Rodi's it's a favorite place to few people once you go there you will see. The Palace owned by Asa's wife Renee you will like her she's nice and it's a wonderful place. A lot of people go there for nice dinners and they have parties there sometimes" said Rex as he tell her of the town and her lunch arrived.**_

_**"Is there a place where I could buy a car?" said Jacilyn as she eat her lunch. "I will have take you there I seem to forget where it is" said Rex as he smile. "Police station is farther away from the hospital lastly foxy Roxy owned by my mother it's a hairdo place really. There's other huge home but you don't have to know of it. Just that Adriana's mother live there" said Rex as he laugh. Then Jace finished her meal and paid the bill then left with Rex.**_

**"My first lunch with Rex was there and he was telling me about the town. I still remember it like I never had left. There is Nigel's hotel I hadn't been there at all" said Jacilyn as they laugh. "My love" said Aidan as they stand by the angel. "Want lunch?" said Jacilyn as they were hungry. "Very much" said Aidan as she smile and take him to one place that she enjoyed.**

**Rodi's**

**"My first dinner was here met more friends and learned to play pool here" said Jacilyn as they walk inside. "I am enjoying it" said Aidan as they sit down. "Why this table?" said Aidan as they had ordered Lunch. "It was my first table I sat at here on my first night here" said Jacilyn as she smile.**

_**"Rex we decided on Rodi's. Michael and Marcie will be there" said Adriana as they were on their way to Rodi's. "Then ladies we are going to Rodi's" said Rex as he drove them there. "I am thinking cheeseburger, fries and chocolate milkshake" said Jacilyn as they smile. "I second agree and make it strawberry milkshake" said Adriana as they arrived to Rodi's.**_

_**"Ladies go ahead get us a table and I will go order" said Rex as he leave them. "There they are" said Jacilyn as they noticed Michael waving them over to them. "Rex just decide to order for us and I think we wore him out" said Adriana as they had been shopping.**_

_**"I think you should meet my older brother and his wife Natalie. They are playing pool right now" said Michael as he talk to her. "I should in case of trouble" said Jacilyn as Rex came to join them. "Mike" said John as he and Natalie join them.**_

_**"Jace meet John and Natalie this is Jace remember what Rex and I had told you both" said Michael as John look at him. "Mike we do remember" said John as he smile then Jessica and Antonio join them. Everyone chat and got to know one other all night then went home.**_

**"This town got quite a history" said Jacilyn as their lunch arrived. "Hey Natalie" said Jacilyn as Natalie came over. "It has been long time since that call John told me about. Anyway how is Kaylie?" said Natalie as they sit down. "She's good. This is Aidan and we are engaged" said Jacilyn as she smile.**

**"Really? Then you should take him to see John after lunch" said Natalie as she smile. "We will" said Jacilyn as Natalie went to get her and John lunch. "Later" said Natalie as she leave.**

**"That was one of the reasons" said Jacilyn as Aidan noticed the pool table. "Natalie and John play pool here when they are free from work and life" said Jacilyn as she look at the table and they finished lunch then went to the station.**

_**Llanview police department**_

_**"John you asked for me to come here" said Jacilyn as she walk inside. "I got a PI working for Lorenzo and he show a picture then I told him that you weren't even in the town. I told him that it's possible you left the country" said John as they sit down. "Thanks. I am having a little girl and I thought of her name and wanted her to have her father's last name" said Jacilyn as she smile. "A girl? She should" said John as he nod. "Kaylie Rose Drake Alcazar and she's due in April" said Jacilyn as they smile.**_

_**"There it is keep your Christmas and thanksgiving booked for us" said John as he had found the letters Natalie gave him earlier. "Sure I have no idea where my brother is now and my dad I haven't seen him for years" said Jacilyn as she look at him. "You are PI you can find them" said John as he tell her to. "I know what if I just want to find my brother or my dad if I couldn't find them I know it take time" said Jacilyn as she had missed her own family.**_

_**"You will find them one day" said John as he smile. "I hope so. Later" said Jacilyn as she leave. "Take care" said John as he went back to work.**_

**"Hey John" said Jacilyn as they went to see John. "Jacilyn" said John as he turn around and they hug. "You changed here sit down" said John as they all sit down. "Thanks and this is Aidan this is John" said Jacilyn as she smile.**

**"How is Kaylie?" said John as he put some files away. "She's good and she's back in Port Charles" said Jacilyn as she look at him. "With your dad and Patrick?" said John as he sit back down. "Her father Lorenzo" said Aidan as John look at them both.**

**"John. Jace decide to drop the town a visit?" said Nora as she walk in the office. "I sure did" said Jacilyn as they hug. "Nora was my lawyer at Kay's hearing. He get her every other weekend, some holidays, two days after her birthday and most of the summer" said Jacilyn as John nod.**

**"John. Hey Jace" said Natalie as she smile and they hug. "Yes Natalie?" said John as he asked her. "Never mind how long are you both here?" said Natalie as she asked. "Until Sunday afternoon" said Aidan as he smile.**

**"You saw them earlier don't deny it" said John as he look at Natalie. "I did at Rodi's first I heard it from Rex" said Natalie as they laugh. "So far those knew are us, Rex, Adriana, well Michael almost did but he was out of office" said Aidan as they nod. "Why don't we meet at Mike's for dinner" said Natalie as Jacilyn look on.**

**"In my old apartment sure why not" said Jacilyn as they nod. "Kaylie's firsts and seconds all happened there. Mike brought it and move in with Marcie" said John as they smile. "We are off to find Mike and be seeing you both later" said Aidan as he and Jacilyn left.**

**Angel Square Apartments**

**Michael and Marcie's apartment**

**"Coming" said Michael as he opened the door. "Evening Doctor" said Jacilyn as they smile. "Jace come in" said Michael as he let them inside. "This place does had a lot memories and it felt strange being back here to where Kaylie spend two years of her life here" said Jacilyn as she look around. "Yes" said Marcie as she smile.**

**_Kaylie's nursery room_**

**_"Wow pink and yellow" said Jacilyn as she walk inside. "That what I thought" said Jessica as she nod. "The boys got the stuff and will be in here shortly I do see we did great" said Natalie as she smile at them._**

**_"Very" said Jacilyn as the boys came inside and put everything she needed in the room. "We need a baby shower in March" said Adriana as the girls agreed. "I got some information on Patrick Drake. He was in Manhattan, New York and left recently" said Rex as he tell Jacilyn. "I think what is important is that we find where he is at currently" said John as Rex agreed. "Dinner's here" said Michael as he called for them and they went to have dinner._**

**"Tommy's room was Kaylie's" said Marcie as they sit down. "All memories here are bound to come now" said Jacilyn as she look around the apartment as they keep chatting.**

**_"We should have the clothes apart in months numbers" said Jessica as they had baby shower last night. "The party was great" said Marcie as she and Natalie went to the bedroom and put some stuff away. "It was and Kaylie will be here soon" said Jacilyn as she fold the clothes and put them in numbers of months._**

_**"Few weeks to go" said Adriana as they nod. "Who want to be the driver?" said Jacilyn as she laugh. "I don't think I would trust those boys. Beside I say I am driving just call said we need to go then we are out of here" said Jessica as they laugh. "We offered help with her and babysit" said Natalie as they got finished and all ready for Kaylie's arrival in few weeks.**_

**"Remember when Jess was sick with flu that morning when Kaylie was ready to come. John and Natalie went to get her to the hospital. Michael was in there with her the whole time" said Marcie as they laugh. "Jess couldn't see her until Kaylie came home and she was better" said Natalie as she, Michael and Jacilyn remember it.**

_**(April 4th 1998-3pm) "I am here" said John as he ran inside the apartment. "John we have time. Sad is that Jess got flu and I get to do it" said Natalie as they all leave to the hospital. "Michael and Marcie are waiting for us. Others will be there later" said John as they arrive and awhile later. "I wish he was here" said Jacilyn as the labor was hard. "I agree" said Michael and he look at her.**_

_**Few hours later**_

_**"Kaylie Rose Drake Alcazar's finally here. She weigh eight pounds and three ounces. She has blue eyes, black hair and is beautiful. Mother doing fine" said Michael as they smile. "Hey" said Marcie as they entered quietly not wanting to wake up Kaylie.**_

_**"You look tired" said John as he look at Kaylie. "John take the baby" said Michael as he smile. "John it's fine and she won't even notice since she is sleeping" said Jacilyn as she and Natalie placed Kaylie in his arms. "She's a beautiful girl" said John as Jacilyn took a nap.**_

**"First night alone with her. I was nervous and first time mother" said Jacilyn as she chuckle at that memory. "We were like a call away. Michael and I were living at the Nigel's hotel at that time" said Marcie as others were at the door and Michael went to let them in.**

**"We made it" said Jacilyn as Aidan hug her. "You did great with her. She's well behaved and respectful, kind and friendly. That is your little girl now" said Aidan as they all agreed.**

**"We had that dinner when we totally forgot thanksgiving dinner. We went to the hospital and has it there like brought it to them" said Jacilyn as they smile. "There were families, sick children, and a lot people that couldn't go home for thanksgiving so we decided to do that since I was working that day. It was the best thing we did so we did that for two years and now we had others doing it and carrying on" said Michael as they drink to it.**

**"Remember my first Christmas here?" said Jacilyn as John smile. "At morning it was going fine. We opened presents then it start snowing into blizzard on Christmas day like white Christmas. Suddenly Michael got call in to work John and Natalie was called to a car crash which was a block from here" said Jacilyn as they smile.**

**"It was Rex, Adriana, Roxy and Eve. They wanted to go get something from the store a 24hour one and Rex lost control of the car but they were fine and need to go get checked out" said Natalie as she look at them. "It was crazy day we had" said Jessica as she laugh.**

**"Mom called asking us when we will be there for the feast. We forgot it all in the chaos that had happened" said Natalie as she smile. "She was like take your time and I will have them ready but she understood" said Antonio as they smile.**

**"Remember when Rex came in and said I found Patrick" said Adriana as she giggled. "Yes and we were busy telling Kay to roll over" said John as Aidan laugh.**

**"Then I asked him where? He said Port Charles, NY and got all information" said Jacilyn as she look at Rex. "Then what did you do?" said Aidan as he look at her. "She didn't call him for awhile. After she did her search for her father which she hadn't found anything new" said Rex as they eat the pizzas.**

**"I was thinking I found my brother Kay's only uncle and my dad didn't want to be found" said Jacilyn as she look at Aidan. "Then in November a tip of information came in and her father appeared in Port Charles, NY same for Patrick" said Rex as Jacilyn nod. "I got happy and I called Patrick" said Jacilyn as she smile.**

_**"Patrick?" said Jacilyn as she had called him for the first time in years. "Jace. I missed you and where have you been?" said Patrick as he had missed his only sister. "It's long story I called you to see how you are. I found Dad is there too" said Jacilyn as she look at her sleeping daughter.**_

_**"You want me to get him?" said Patrick as he asked her. "Don't tell him. I am not ready after he has left us Patrick" said Jacilyn as she keep watching her daughter sleeping. "I know I haven't worked anything out with dad either" said Patrick as he smile.**_

_**"When I saw him for the first time I got mad at him and walked out on him. I left the building" said Patrick as he wait for Jacilyn to rely. "I would have done the same thing I guess" said Jacilyn as they laugh. "I got to go. Stay in touch Patrick" said Jacilyn as she noticed Kay's waking up. "I will I promise you do the same" said Patrick as the door to his place opened. "I will bye" said Jacilyn as they hang up.**_

**"We kept in touch ever since until he had said he just decided to ask dad to live and for us to go ahead with the liver transplant which Patrick donated half of his. I stopped for awhile waiting for him to call back and two weeks later he did. He decided to give dad other chance to be father again. I let him have that. I had Kay now" said Jacilyn as they got up. "He may have made mistakes back then but he's your father" said John as they hug. "Dinner was great and we got to go home" said Jessica as they agreed and went home.**

_**"I decided to move to Pine Valley. I think I should keep moving that we will not be found yet" said Jacilyn as she talk with Rex. "That's fine. I can take the business here and thank you for helping me getting start with it" said Rex as they hug. "We wish you good luck in Pine Valley. We will miss you and Kaylie" said Natalie as they hug. "Thanks I will be in touch as I can" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Be safe" said John as Jacilyn and Kaylie leave for Pine Valley.**_

**Sunday**

**Llanview airport**

**"They said to send Kaylie their love and they will see her in few months" said Jacilyn as they walk onto the plane. "Does that mean I need to book out a larger ballroom?" said Aidan as they flew off to Pine Valley after being rerouted there.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Port Charles Airport (Friday evening)**

**"Thanks dad for letting me come" said Diego as he and Lorenzo wait at the Airport for Kaylie. "She's your sister and I wanted you to come. I just thought that she should see us both once she get here" said Lorenzo as he noticed a plane coming toward the airport. "She will be excited to hear about her horse Snow princess" said Diego as they laugh.**

**"Very much. I think she's here" said Lorenzo as they look at the plane stopping by where they are standing at since it is a private plane. "Dad, Diego" said Kaylie as she ran to them after she got off the plane. "Kaylie" said Diego as he hugged her first then let her hug their father. "Thanks Jace for letting her come" said Lorenzo as he get Kay's bags. "Anytime and we will be in Llanview this weekend" said Jacilyn as she and Kaylie hug. "Have fun" said Lorenzo as they leave then Jacilyn got back on the plane off to Llanview, PA.**

**Limo**

**"Skye's getting dinner ready for us" said Lorenzo as he was glad to have her for the weekend. "There's a surprise in the stable for you" said Diego as he grin. "Is it my horse?" said Kaylie as she start to bug Diego and Lorenzo laugh. "I think so dad was it white?" said Diego as he laugh. "Diego she better be white" said Kaylie as she wanted it to be white horse. "Kay my dear it is white female horse named Snow Princess like you wanted" said Lorenzo as they were arriving to their home. "Your room is ready for you" said Diego as they got out of the car.**

**Alcazars**

**"Really?" said Kaylie as they entered the house. "It is and you wanted to go see it?" said Diego as he asked. "Please" said Kaylie as they smile. "Diego go on take her to show her room while I go find Skye" said Lorenzo as he went to look for Skye.**

**"This way" said Diego as they went upstairs. "Here this is Lila Rae's room, this is yours. Mine is next door dad and Skye's are shortly down there also the bathroom is just right by my room" said Diego as he tell her about the second floor. "Then my room" said Kaylie as they entered her room. "It's pretty" said Kaylie as she hug her brother again.**

**"Diego, Kay. Lorenzo said you both can go to the stable for few minutes. The cook have ten minutes left then dinner is served" said Skye as Lorenzo went to get Lila Rae from her room. "Want to go see her and meet others?" said Diego as Kaylie nod. "Thanks call us when it is time" said Diego as Skye nod. "We will" said Skye as she went to see what Lorenzo is doing now.**

**Stable**

**"Here is mine Black Lighting. You know the movie legend of Zorro mask of Zorro. Has the horse named that" said Diego as they pet the horse. "Yeah I have the DVDs but it's at my other home" said Kaylie as she smile. "So do I we can watch it together sometime. Have popcorn and pizza" said Diego as Kaylie agreed.**

**"Here is Black Diamond dad's horse. My horse is his only son" said Diego as they pet the horse. "Here's Honey who belonged to Skye" said Diego as he let her pet Honey. "She's soft and pretty" said Kaylie as she look at Diego. "Last stop is Snow Princess. Come and step in this stall" said Diego as he took her to other stall. "She's beautiful and so white" said Kaylie as she went to pet her horse. "That what we all said. The shiniest whiteness horse we see we buy it" said Lorenzo as he decided to come into the sable.**

**"Thanks" said Kaylie as Skye called them for dinner. "I am hungry" said Diego as he and Kaylie ran to the house with Lorenzo walking behind them. "Can we go riding tomorrow?" said Kaylie as they were done with dinner and sitting in the living room. "Diego watch her and I will ride with you later" said Lorenzo as he tell him. "I will dad" said Diego as Kaylie smile. "Lorenzo you got a phone call and the person will not be respected of your wishes for this weekend with Kaylie" said one of the bodyguards.**

**"Who is it? Dad do you want me to get it?" said Diego as he asked. "The person will not say who it is but asked for Lorenzo" said the bodyguard as they look at each other. "Lorenzo answer the phone" said Skye as he nod. "Alright" said Lorenzo as he went to answer it unknown that Diego is watching. "I do not like this call" said Diego to Skye as Kaylie has went to the bathroom then returned. "Dad?" said Diego as he look at him again. "Later Diego after the girls go to sleep" said Lorenzo as he smile. "Here's some treats" said the cook as Kaylie had asked for some after dinner.**

**"Kay, what do you do before bedtime?" said Skye as she had Lila Rae's nanny take Lila Rae to her room to sleep. "Sometime I take bath and then go to bed. My mom let me watch a movie to sleep or sometimes Aidan read a book to me" said Kaylie as she smile. "What do you prefer?" said Lorenzo as they shared some treats. "I think I take bath and hear more about Diego's date" said Kaylie as she look at him. "Fine the good details that are all" said Diego as they laugh. "I will go check on the nanny then run the bath" said Skye as she leave.**

**"Are you all done Kaylie? Skye want you to know that your bath is ready" said Alice as she let her know then leave for the night after the cook come and cleaned up. "Night dad see you upstairs soon Diego" said Kaylie as she hug her father and spoke to Diego then went to take her bath. "What was the call who was it?" said Diego as Skye walk back into the room.**

**"There was mob activity at the docks and by our warehouses" said Lorenzo as they look at him. "No kidding who called?" said Skye as she asked. "Jason just saying that we should know and hear it from him" said Lorenzo as he look out the window. "I don't trust him" said Diego as he walk to the desk to the laptop. "I know something is not right I just know it" said Lorenzo as he look Skye then Diego. "About the mob activity?" said Skye as Lorenzo nod. "What are you going to do? What about the promise you made?" said Skye as she asked again.**

**"I don't know whatever happen. You will stand by our side will you?" said Lorenzo as he look at her lovely. "Always" said Skye as Diego look at them. "I know we haven't done anything dangerous for months. It bugged me about Jason calling what if" said Diego as Kaylie called for him that she is ready and dressed for bed. "Kay I will there in a second just get in bed" said Diego as he called after her. "You think he had done this then plan to call us?" said Lorenzo as Diego nod. "Go on Kay's waiting" said Lorenzo as Diego leave.**

**"Hey bugger what you want to know" said Diego as he walk and sit on her bed. "First date please" said Kaylie as they smile. "I went to get her and took her to metro court for dinner then we went dancing and I took her home" said Diego as Kay look at him. "Second one?" said Kaylie as she yawned.**

**"We went on a boat, has dinner on the boat, walked through the park and went home" said Diego as he smile. "Did you kiss her?" said Kaylie as she asked. "Kay yes after my second date" said Diego as they smile. "Good night Diego" said Kaylie as she hug him and went to sleep. "Night Kaylie" said Diego as he leave her room.**

**Alcazars (Saturday)**

**"Diego get up I said wake up" said Kaylie as she jumped on his bed after she got up and decide to wake him up. "Kay. Go bug dad I need sleep" said Diego as he hide under the blanket. "But Diego you promised to take me riding today" said Kaylie as she try to wake him up. "I know but not this early. What time is it?" said Diego as he keep going back to sleep. "It's 8am Diego. Kay would you rather have breakfast first and let him sleep for now" said Lorenzo as he smile at them. "Sure dad" said Kaylie as she got up.**

**"Thanks dad" said Diego as he went back to sleep. "I think he stay up late" said Kaylie as she sit at the table. "They stayed up late talking then Diego went to sleep since Lila need to be fed and changed" said Skye as she smile. "Right" said Lorenzo as he sit down and plate the breakfast on the table. "What time did you both go to sleep?" Kaylie as she eat her French toast. "For me it was like around 2am and Diego was around 1am" said Lorenzo as he smile.**

**"I am done can I go get dressed?" said Kaylie as she asked to be excused to her room. "Your riding clothes are on the chair you will see it and don't wake up Diego yet" said Lorenzo as Kaylie leave the room. "I am going to get Lila Rae ready" said Skye as she leave the room. "Morning dad" said Diego as he walk into the room and gets some breakfast.**

**"I thought you were sleeping" said Lorenzo as he look at him. "I was I just got up and I was hungry" said Diego as he start eating his breakfast. "Watch after Kay while we are gone and we won't be that long. Call us if you need to and Diego leave the calls to the guard" said Lorenzo as he got up. "Sure dad later" said Diego as Lorenzo leave with Skye and Lila Rae.**

**"Diego where did you go?" said Kaylie as she called for him. "I am in the kitchen eating" said Diego as Kay entered the room. "I am ready to go" said Kaylie as she sit down. "I got to get dressed first" said Diego as he went to get dressed. "Ready?" said Diego as he returned. "Let's go" said Kaylie as they went to the stable.**

**Stables**

**"Kay wait until I get on mine" said Diego as they got both their horse ready for riding. "Ok" said Kaylie as Diego went to get on his. "You are good at it. This is my first time" said Kaylie as Diego rode his horse around to next by her. "It took me awhile. You know how to ride bike don't you?" said Diego as they start moving.**

**"Mom and Aidan helped me. I am getting good at it even Aidan said if I keep getting better I can have the training wheels off soon" said Kaylie as she learn how to let Snow Princess walk faster. "Say easy they will slow down, if you want to stop say whoa and they will" said Diego as he let Lighting into the gallop mode.**

**"Can I do that?" said Kaylie as she asked him. "I don't think I should let you but ask dad later" said Diego as they enjoy it. "Look there a river" said Kaylie as she noticed it. "I see it come on" said Diego as they rode the horses over to the river. "Trot is easy pace but gallop is more like running for them" said Diego as they let the horses drink from the river. "Dad and I usually take our horses and went out over to the pasture. It was so much fun" said Diego as he smile and remembered that day.**

**"It was before Lila Rae was born and when she was born I started working with dad. We don't ride much lately but we have someone who come in to feed them and let them out to run all day then they stayed in the stable at nights" said Diego as they speed up a little. "It is fun riding them in the snow. You will be amazed at how everything is so white" said Diego as he laugh. "Even Princess" said Kaylie as they smile. "Where are we?" said Kaylie as she looked around. "That is the pasture I was talking about" said Diego as he look ahead.**

**"It's beautiful" said Kaylie as they rode into the pasture. "We can get off here" said Diego as he got off his and went to get Kaylie down too. "Those flowers are pretty" said Kaylie as she went to the areas where the wild flowers were growing. "They are" said Diego as he looked around his surroundings. "It's cold" said Kaylie as she think she look at him. "It is" said Diego as he looked at his watch and it was 1pm already.**

**"Kay do you want to go to Kelly's for lunch?" said Diego as Kaylie nod. "Then we better go home" said Diego as they got on the horses and went back to the stable. "Kay brush her while I get Lighting settle in his stall" said Diego as Kaylie went to brush her horse. "There all pretty" said Kaylie as they finished and went to get changed for lunch.**

**Kelly's**

**"Diego there's Abby" said Kaylie as they walk into Kelly's. "Here's the table" said Diego as they walk to the table and Diego look at Abby. "Why don't you go talk to her I will be sitting here anyway" said Kaylie as she smile. "Stay here and I will be back" said Diego as she nod. "Abby" said Diego as he walk over to the counter. "Were you to be with your sister?" said Abby as she smile. "I am she's sitting over there. Mike two hot chocolates" said Diego as he order it. "Having a good time?" said Abby as Diego smirk.**

**"Careful there Diego you don't want to lose your bad boy image" said Lulu as she went to talk to Kaylie. "I won't" said Diego as he smile. "How would you be a bad boy if you were a gentleman on two dates with me?" said Abby as she smile. "I can be good at most of the time. I am well behaved am I?" said Diego as they laugh. "Sure he does" said Lulu as she walk by to put Kaylie's order in.**

**"Diego" said Lorenzo as he and Skye arrived inside. "I will be back I hope" said Diego as he walk to them. "We decided to have dinner at Metro Court tonight. You can ask Abby to come" said Skye as she along with Lila Rae join Kaylie at the table. "You could" said Kaylie as Lorenzo smile. "I don't know we only had two dates and talk on the phone sometime when we are free" said Diego as he look at them. "You are not getting out of it I will go ask her then" said Kaylie as she start to get up. "No I will go ask her" said Diego as they laugh. "Then go on" said Kaylie as she sit down.**

**"Abby" said Diego as he got up and she was leaving to go back to her nanny duties. "Did we cover that one awhile ago?" said Abby as Diego smile. "Are you free for dinner? If so would you like to join us for dinner tonight at Metro Court?" said Diego as he asked her. "I guess I should. I am free so see you tonight" said Abby as they smile. "Great then it's at 7pm" said Lorenzo as he got up and went to the counter. "See you then" said Abby as she kiss him on his cheek and left.**

**"No word Kay" said Diego as he went over to his father. "He's smitten" said Kaylie as Skye agreed. "Diego do you realize that you are under her powers now she had you doing what she ask or she will do it for you" said Lorenzo as Diego nod. "I noticed awhile ago. Any calls?" said Diego as he smile and they order the rest of the lunch.**

**"One from Sonny and other from Jason" said Lorenzo as he speak in Spanish. "We should do something once Kaylie leave to Pine Valley" said Diego as he relied in Spanish. "I decide to call a meeting Monday morning" said Lorenzo in Spanish then they took the drinks over to the table.**

**"Good" said Diego as he give Kaylie her cup and sit down. "Careful it's hot" said Lorenzo as he smile. "Mom said that if you put your hands on the mug it will warm your hands up" said Kaylie as she smile.**

_**"Jace the mugs are hot be careful" said Lorenzo as he put the mugs on the table. "It can warm up your hands from the cold" said Jacilyn as they smile. "Good point there" said Lorenzo as they laugh.**_

**"That's true but what she said to me come same to that but that it can warm up your hands from the cold" said Lorenzo as he smile. "That's what she said" said Kaylie as they smile. "I think Lila Rae need to be change so we are going to the bathroom" said Skye as she leave with Lila Rae then their lunch arrived. "Thanks" said Lorenzo as they start to eat. "Dad I think you should go check on her" said Diego as Kaylie nod. "I should. It had been while" said Lorenzo as he leave.**

**"Patrick!" said Kaylie as she saw coming inside with Robin and went to hug them. "How is my favorite niece doing?" said Patrick as they sit at other table. "Good" said Kaylie as Diego went outside to answer his cell phone.**

**"Kay what's going on now?" said Robin as she asked her. "Meaning?" said Patrick and Kaylie at once. "Lorenzo went to check on Skye and Diego went outside to answer his phone. I am her aunt since she asked me and I have right to know" said Robin as Patrick look at them. "Diego's girlfriend may be calling him" said Kaylie as she giggled. "He does? Is it Abby?" said Patrick as she nod. "She's joining us for dinner later tonight at the metro court" said Kaylie as Lorenzo and Skye return with Lila Rae. "We will be there with Noah and Anna" said Robin as they smile.**

**"Really? I want to see them" said Kaylie as she look at Robin. "You will I am sure once you get there just come over when you see us there" said Robin as she agreed. "Kay are you going to finish your lunch?" said Diego as he return back inside. "I will" said Kaylie as she smile and hug them. "There's something going on down over at the docks and warehouse" said Diego in Spanish then eat his lunch. "Now?" said Lorenzo in Spanish as he look at Diego. "Right now" said Diego as he finished eating. "Skye?" said Lorenzo as he look at her. "Go on but be home in time to get ready for dinner" said Skye as she knew of things going on.**

**"Kaylie we got some business to take care we will be home soon" said Lorenzo as he kiss Skye and his girls. "Ready?" said Diego as he got up. "Let's go" said Lorenzo as he and Diego leave. "Does that happen usually?" said Kaylie as she finished eating. "Not really it's business and you will never know when they need you come in" said Skye as she smile. "Ready to go home?" said Skye as Kaylie agreed then she paid the bill and they left. "Patrick I think something is up with Diego and Lorenzo even Skye know" said Robin as Patrick agreed. "But we are staying out I don't want to stir up trouble" said Patrick as they went home after having lunch.**

**Warehouses/docks**

**"Don't you dare start it" said Lorenzo as he walk downstairs to the docks.**

**"Start what also I heard you got other kid a girl and I got to wonder who her mother is?" said Sonny as he was curious. "Those are none of your business and leave my sisters alone. Why didn't you have Jason take care of it then call us" said Diego as he stood by his father. "Like father like son. I thought you were not in the business?" said Sonny as he asked. "I wasn't until Jason called us into it" said Lorenzo as he glare at them. "Boys what's going on here?" said Ric as he walk over to them.**

**"Why don't you ask Jason and Sonny then" said Diego as he cross his arms. "Look kid" said Ric as he look at Diego. "I am no kid and don't make me" said Diego as he was ready to get him. "Diego, Ric show him respect. Those boys have been trying to start a mob war why don't you go ask them?" said Lorenzo as he took Diego other way and leave.**

**"This doesn't sound good Diego" said Lorenzo as they walk into their warehouses. "If he call me a kid again I will get him and don't stop me the next time he said it" said Diego as he calm down. "Do not let him push your buttons. He's waiting for either side of mob to start up then he make his move and we got to keep this quiet" said Lorenzo as Diego nod. "Right dad we better get home" said Diego as he start to leave. "Diego it's time to watch our back and I mean it" said Lorenzo as they went home.**

**Alcazars Mansion**

**"Skye" said Lorenzo as he walk inside calling for her and Diego had gone upstairs. "What is it Lorenzo?" said Skye as she walk into the living room. "They are pushing my buttons and you know I can't do nothing but defend myself and my son" said Lorenzo as he look at her. "Lorenzo I understand I do from where I am standing they are the one making the move not you" said Skye as she stand close to him.**

**"That's true" said Lorenzo as he kiss her. "Why don't you go take a shower and get ready for dinner" said Skye as she smile. "I should join me?" said Lorenzo as he whisper in her ear. "How much I would like to but don't tempt me Lila is waking up from her nap soon maybe next time?" said Skye as she whisper to him. "I will hold that to you" said Lorenzo as he smile and went upstairs.**

**"Abby do you need me to come get you or will you be meeting us there?" said Diego as he was all dressed up for dinner and walked into the empty living room. "I will be there and meet you in the lobby" said Abby as she was getting ready for dinner. "I will see you then" said Diego as he got on his father's laptop. "Good" said Abby as they hang up.**

**"That's dad's laptop" said Kaylie as she enter the room. "I know dad only let me on it. It is our business computer. No one's allowed on it but for me and dad" said Diego as he was typing and checking on things on the computer. "Sure" said Kaylie as she sit down. "You looked nice tonight" said Diego as he got off the laptop and closed it. "Thanks you looked nice for Abby" said Kaylie as Diego tickled her. "You do like Abby don't you?" said Diego as he sit with her. "I do. She's nice and love to work with children. I think she's right for you" said Kaylie as they smile. "Kay cut your brother some slack on his relationship and Abby" said Lorenzo as he enter the room.**

**"Dad you looked handsome" said Kaylie as she smile. "Do I look handsome?" said Diego as he and Kaylie look at each other. "Of course" said Kaylie as they laugh. "You looked pretty tonight" said Lorenzo as Kaylie smile. "I agree" said Skye as she walk inside with Lila Rae. "There's my beautiful lady" said Lorenzo as he walk up to her. "It look like you are growing a beard there" said Skye as he smile. "Everyone ready?" said one of the guard who let them know the limo is back at the door.**

**"Go on. Diego and I will be there soon" said Lorenzo as the girls leave to the car.**

**"Dad can we just enjoy tonight without this business just until Kaylie is back to her mother?" said Diego as Lorenzo look at him. "Sorry" said Diego as he look away. "It's ok I agreed they pick a wrong time to mess with me and my son. I ordered more guards for now and until then" said Lorenzo as he was proud of his only son. "Can we go? I want to be there first" said Diego as they laugh and left.**

**Metro Court**

**"Early like you wanted" said Lorenzo as he smile. "It just that I really like her and I wonder if she will be with me for who I really am" said Diego as they walk into the lobby. "We will upstairs getting a table" said Skye as she and the girls went upstairs. "I see where you are coming from and I am glad I have Skye. That Skye and Jacilyn accepted it. I have faith that she will someday" said Lorenzo as Diego smile. "I hope so I have faith in us" said Diego as he look over at the doors. "Be yourself and I will see you upstairs" said Lorenzo as he got up and went to joins the girls.**

**"Hey" said Abby as she arrived few minutes later. "Hey" said Diego as they hug. "Nikolas asked me a question earlier about us" said Abby as they wait for the elevator. "Us?" said Diego as he asked. "Like dating" said Abby as she smile. "Are we? I guess I could make it official. Be my girl?" said Diego as he smile. "I will. That answered it" said Abby as they arrived at the table. "Where's Kay?" said Diego as they sit down. "Visiting with the drakes for awhile" said Lorenzo as they ordered some drinks.**

**"Kay how was it so far?" said Noah as he asked his granddaughter. "It was good" said Kaylie as she smile. "I did the Christmas tree. It looked great" said Robin as Patrick laugh. "I helped. Because you asked and begged for it" said Patrick as Robin glare at him. "I did not beg" said Robin as she defend herself. "Whatever you say" said Patrick as he drink his wine. "Your uncle can be pain sometime" said Robin as she smile. "Am not" said Patrick as he snicker. "They have been like this since day one" said Noah to Kaylie who giggle. "Had not" said both of them as they laugh. "Sure" said Noah as he smile.**

**"Say is that Abby?" said Robin as they look over at Alcazar's table. "Does Nikolas know about this?" said Noah as he look at them. "He does. It's fate that brought them together like me and him" said Robin as Patrick hold her hand in his. "I wonder if she knew about who they really are" said Patrick as he look at Robin.**

**"I don't think she know" said Robin as she look at Patrick. "What are you all talking about? I have got to know them and love them. They are great" said Kaylie as she look at them. "Of course I mean by their job" said Noah as he tell her that. "The job" said Kaylie as she forget it. "I am going back" said Kaylie as she leave they nod at her and smile. "I am back" said Kaylie as she sit with her family. "We ordered your usual" said Skye as they had ordered their dinner.**

**"Thank you" said Kaylie as she drink her juice. "Diego look around you" said Lorenzo as he spoke in Spanish to Diego then he did and speak back in Spanish then their dinner arrived. "Had anyone done Christmas shopping yet?" said Abby as she asked. "No" said Diego as they laugh. "Either did we" said Skye as they smile. "We should do that once mom and I get back from Pine Valley" said Kaylie as they agreed. "I think that's good idea. That way we get to know what to get" said Lorenzo as they chatted.**

**"I wish I could walk you home" said Diego as they hold hands. "Nikolas's here already. He went to the hospital to see Emily and he was going home so he offered to stop by here to get me. We plan to finish the tree soon" said Abby as they laugh. "We got our done earlier" said Diego as he smile. "Diego we are ready to go?" said Lorenzo as he call to him. "Look like we better go. Talk to you soon" said Diego as he kiss her then went to his limo and went home.**

**Alcazars (Sunday)**

**"Diego wake up it's snowing like a blizzard outside" said Kaylie as she shake him to wake him up. "I think it is too early for snow" said Diego as he keep going to sleep. "I am serious it really is snowing outside and I think I am not going back to Pine Valley tonight" said Kaylie as she jump on the bed. "How do you know that it is snowing?" said Diego as he opened his eyes. "I woke up and felt a cold chill. I went to the window and it was snowing a lot like a blizzard" said Kaylie as she nod. "Really?" said Diego as he jump out of the bed and pull open the curtains.**

**"No kidding this is a big blizzard ever" said Diego as he look outside the window. "Is dad up?" said Diego as he look at Kaylie. "I don't know" said Kaylie as she follow Diego out of his room and he put on a warm sweater. "Dad there is a snow storm outside" said Diego as he called after him as they walk down the hall.**

**"Seriously?" said Skye as she and Lorenzo came out. "Quick where's the TV?" said Kaylie as she and Diego ran downstairs carefully. "I will go check on Lila" said Skye as she went to Lila's room. "I will be downstairs" said Lorenzo as he went downstairs to turn up the heat to warm up the house some more. "Look like you are staying here" said Diego as they watch the weather channel. "We better call my mom" said Kaylie as Lorenzo walk into the room. "Kaylie's not going anywhere tonight the airport is closed" said Diego as they look at the TV. "I will go call her and see how it is in Llanview" said Lorenzo as he went to call Jacilyn.**

**"Diego her warmer blanket is downstairs in the dryer will you please go get it. Kaylie why don't we go make some hot chocolate I am sure there are some left" said Skye as she put Lila Rae in her playpen. "I will" said Diego as he went downstairs. "Do we have marshmallows?" said Kaylie as she and Skye went to the kitchen. "I hope so" said Skye as she look in the cabinets.**

**"Dad?" said Diego as he had put the blanket on Lila Rae to keep her warm. "I can't even get hold of her" said Lorenzo as he look outside of the window. "It looked worse to me" said Diego as Skye and Kaylie walk into the room with tray of hot chocolate in mugs and some donuts. "Kay it look like you will be staying here for awhile" said Lorenzo as they sit at the table. "As long I get to spend more time here" said Kaylie as they had some breakfast. "Diego someone's on the phone for you" said the guard as they look at him. "Who is it?" said Diego as he asked. "It sound like a lady" said the guard as Diego got up to answer the phone. "Abby?" said Diego as he sit down. "Enjoying your snowing morning?" said Abby as she giggle.**

**"Kaylie was in my room on my bed telling me about it for a minute there. I didn't want to believe her but I thought for a minute she may be right. I mean it's December for a reason" said Diego as they laugh. "What are you doing now?" said Diego as he sit down at the desk. "Sitting in Nikolas's living room while Spencer is sleeping and others are somewhere in the house. I am looking at the Christmas tree we did last night. I stayed the night since it was late. Emily talked me into staying and we had good time" said Abby as she smile.**

**"Good stay warm. I don't think we are going anywhere for awhile and Kaylie's staying here for awhile" said Diego as he yawned. "I just yawned here. I am having hot chocolate now and will be. I know you want to spend time with Kaylie but I was getting bored in a big house" said Abby as she was covered in blanket staying warm.**

**"Dad just start a fire. Kay and Skye are roasting marshmallows for s'mores" said Diego as he laugh. "Oh I wish I could come over for some. Got fire going here too" said Abby as she smile. "Me too. Kaylie like you and she almost went to ask you for dinner but I told her I will. It was humor that way" said Diego as they laugh. "She does adore you and she look like her mother and your dad. I think I heard them. I better go talk to you later" said Abby as Emily, Nikolas and Spencer came into the room. "Talk to you later" said Diego as they hang up.**

**"How is your girlfriend?" said Kaylie as she give him one of the s'mores. "Thanks she's fine and checking in with me also she wish she could come over for some s'mores" said Diego as he smile. "I wish she could come visit and see where we lived" said Kaylie as Diego tickled her. "Since it is snowing what should we do?" said Kaylie as she and Diego sit on the couch with big warm blanket to stay warm.**

**"20 questions to know one other?" said Diego as Kaylie smile. "How long have you been in Port Charles and known dad?" said Kaylie as they face one other. "Since 2004 when I found out he was my dad months after I came here. Where were you born and date?" said Diego as he smile.**

**"April 4th 1998 in Llanview, Pa at Llanview Hospital" said Kaylie as he nod. "First pet Black Lighting" said Diego as he smile. "Snow Princess" said Kaylie as doorbell ring and they went to answer it. "Abby Come in" said Kaylie as she took her into the living room. "What were you doing out of the house and into the blizzard?" said Diego as he followed them.**

**"We had to leave the house. It calmed down by then so Emily, Nikolas and Spencer went to Quartermaines for few days so I decide to come here. Have you forget they live across the water?" said Abby as she look at him. "No" said Diego as he sit with her.**

**"We were asking questions about one other" said Kaylie as she sit on the couch. "Really? I like that idea how did you become a bad boy image?" said Abby as they look at Diego. "That I would want to know" said Kaylie as she smile sweetly. "I just got that once I arrived" said Diego as he try to give the right answer. "He's always getting in trouble but he learned from it" said Lorenzo as he walk into the room. "Never lose the image since?" said Kaylie as she asked.**

**"Are you an angelic?" said Diego as he laugh. "Of course I am" said Kaylie as she giggle. "Kaylie would you take Abby to the kitchen. I need to talk to Diego" said Lorenzo as Kaylie nod. "The kitchen's this way" said Kaylie as she took Abby to the kitchen. "Business?" said Diego as he got up. "We may need to delay the meeting. Skye delayed her meeting at the hospital to Tuesday" said Lorenzo as he look at Diego. "We should delay to Tuesday then" said Diego as Lorenzo smile. "Good answer there" said Lorenzo as Diego smile. "Does that mean I get to take care of business meetings?" said Diego as he look at Lorenzo hopefully. "Some day and this time I think you could tell them that the meeting is delay. I will think more about that" said Lorenzo as Diego smile.**

**"Thanks dad" said Diego as he went to call their men that the meeting is delay until Tuesday. "Can we come back in?" said Skye as Lorenzo went over to her. "All of you can go back in" said Lorenzo as he and Skye leave the room. "How long will the storm last?" said Kaylie as she lay on one of the couch's covered with her warm blanket. "Who know maybe late evening" said Diego as he sit with Abby on other couch. "I have missed a week of school and I sure wouldn't want to miss more" said Kaylie as she look at Diego.**

**"True you are lucky to be in Pine Valley and go to school there. Because once I missed classes and dad didn't like it" said Diego as he smile. "No wonder you were a troublemaker" said Kaylie as she giggle. "Bugger" said Diego as they laugh. "Where did Skye and dad go?" said Kaylie as she asked. "Who knows Lila Rae's upstairs" said Diego as he smile at her. "Bored?" said Abby as she stay warm. "I wish to start a snowball fight" said Diego as he look at Abby. "I wish to make snowman" said Abby as she smile at Diego.**

**"I wish to make snow angels" said Kaylie as she sit up on the couch. "I wish to go sledding" said Diego as it seem to be getting fun. "I wish to go ski" said Abby as she sit closer with Diego and they look at Kaylie. "I wish to ice fishing" said Kaylie as they look at her. "Ice fishing?" said Lorenzo as he and Skye had returned.**

**"There are such of a thing ask Aidan" said Kaylie as they smile. "What brings this up?" said Skye as she and Lorenzo sat on the couch with Kaylie. "We were wishing what we could do in snow" said Diego as they nod. "I see. Ride the horses and see how beautiful our land is with snow everywhere" said Lorenzo as they agreed and the phone ring.**

**"It's Kaylie's mother" said the guard as Lorenzo took the call. "Jace Kaylie's staying until it calm down here. Where are you?" said Lorenzo as Kaylie watch him. "Back in Pine Valley. We couldn't get to Port Charles so we came here and I will come to get her tomorrow. It was said that it will be safe to travel tomorrow morning. Aidan will call her school tomorrow to let them know that she will be back in class on Tuesday while I get her home" said Jacilyn as she and Aidan were at home in Pine Valley. "We should keep post until then. If anything happen you can reach us by our cell phone" said Lorenzo as she agreed. "Put her on" said Jacilyn as Lorenzo give the phone to Kaylie.**

**"Mommy I missed you both" said Kaylie as she smile. "Us too other send their love back to you and will see you in April" said Jacilyn as Kaylie smile. "I can't wait it had been long since we left Llanview" said Kaylie as Jacilyn agreed. "I had fun here" said Kaylie as she smile. "I am glad then" said Jacilyn as they talk for awhile then hang up and the hours passed by.**

**"The blizzard has ended" said Kaylie as she look into Diego's room doorway. "About time" said Abby as she and Diego were lying on his bed watching a movie. "Sledding?" said Kaylie she look at them both. "Sound like fun" said Diego as he and Abby look at one other and they went too dressed up warmer.**

**Outside**

**"It is freezing out here" said Diego as they walk around in the snow. "Where's the fun in that?" said Kaylie as she threw a snowball at him then Abby followed. "Hey" said Diego as he make two snowballs and threw at both of them. "The war is on" said Abby as they continue throwing the snowballs at one other.**

**Inside**

**"What are they doing?" said Skye as she come up to him. "Having a snowball fight now I thought they were going sledding down by the hill" said Lorenzo as they laugh. "They look like they are having fun" said Skye as she cuddle into Lorenzo's arms. "Very much" said Lorenzo as he smile and hug Skye closer to her.**

**Outside**

**"Hey Diego" said Kaylie as she took the sled and went down the hill. "Be careful Kay" said Diego as he watch her and Abby threw a snowball at him. "That's it" said Diego as he chased after Abby. "I give up" said Abby as Diego tackled her down. "Good" said Diego as he went to kiss her. "Diego" said Kaylie as she called for him. "Kay" said Diego as he and Abby got up then they went to look for her.**

**"What are you doing?" said Diego as Kaylie has made a snow angel. "When are we going to make a snowman before dark?" said Kaylie as she smile. "We will have to roll up a snowball" said Diego as he shivered. "It seem to be getting colder. We got to be quick then back inside" said Abby as they went to make a snowball. "Got the first" said Diego as Abby brought over the second then the last by Kaylie. "There" said Diego as the snowman look great.**

**"Get inside now" said Lorenzo as he called them and they ran back inside. "Would it be ok if I stay the night?" said Abby as she and Diego were only one in the living room. "I would like that it would keep Kaylie from jumping on my bed" said Diego as he went to kiss her. "When are you done kissing her?" said Kaylie as she smile. "Never" said Diego as he smile.**

**"Kay it look like you will be able to go back to Pine Valley tomorrow morning" said Lorenzo as he walk into the room. "Thanks dad. I am going up and get warm then sleep" said Kaylie as she yawn. "Night bugger" said Diego as Kaylie smile and left the room. "It's getting late and I am going upstairs" said Diego as he and Abby went back to his room then the night was silent.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Alcazars (Monday late morning)**

**"Thanks" said Jacilyn as the guard let her in. "Lorenzo what are you up to?" said Jacilyn as she arrived to get her daughter. "Nothing" said Lorenzo as he move the papers around and put them in the drawer of his desk. "I know you pretty well and don't tell me nothing. I know how you act when you are trying to hide something so out with it right now" said Jacilyn as she walk up to him.**

**"You do? But you kept my daughter from me for eight years" said Lorenzo as he look at her. "That was for her safety. Look in my eyes and tell me the truth are you or not in the mob now?" said Jacilyn as she look at him. **

**"Yes" said Lorenzo as he stare at her. "Unbelievable" said Jacilyn as she walk away from him. "Jace there's nothing I could do to stop it. They kept on pushing me you knew I would defend myself and my family by fighting back" said Lorenzo as he calm her down.**

**"Lorenzo part of me want to take my daughter far away but that did not work at all. Who is it?" said Jacilyn as she cross her arms. "Sonny, Jason and Ric" said Lorenzo as he look away. "Still this is so unbelievable and I can't believe it. You plan to hide this from me were you? Ric was he the one talking to you when we were to meet to talk about our daughter. Sonny's here in this town?" said Jacilyn as she chuckle.**

**"Yes to both. I promised you nothing will happen to Kay same goes for Lila Rae. Skye and Diego are involved" said Lorenzo as he look at her. "Don't give me that look Lorenzo. Where does he live?" said Jacilyn as she point to him and asked. "I am not telling you where he live" said Lorenzo as he went to look outside the window. "You know where he live but I am PI and I can find anything on him" said Jacilyn as Skye and Diego walk into the room.**

**"What's going on here?" said Diego as he asked. "Care to comment? Before Kay and I leave back to Pine Valley for few days" said Jacilyn as she look at Lorenzo. "She found out. Jace here enjoy pushing anyone buttons to make them tell her what she want to know. Have you been checking on me?" said Lorenzo as he asked.**

**"No but a friend did a month ago. I asked him to after I ran into you after eight years just want to catch up on what you were doing since the day I disappeared" said Jacilyn as he nod. "Thanks for the details. Can I buy my interest in your business back? It was helpful in Florida" said Lorenzo as he cross his arms. "Let me think about it" said Jacilyn as she called for Kaylie. "Jace" said Lorenzo as he look at her.**

**"Don't. Kay it's time to go now" said Jacilyn as Kaylie stand in front of her. "I am ready mom" said Kaylie as she look at her mother. "We will see you in few days" said Lorenzo as they hug. "See you soon bugger" said Diego as Kaylie giggle and they hug. "I will get those recipes for cookies we plan to do" said Skye as Kaylie nod and they hug. "Diego will you walk her to the car?" said Jacilyn as Diego nod and take Kaylie to the car.**

**"When I said I will find information on them I mean it. Like you said business is business. My way is business is pleasure" said Jacilyn as she smile and left. "If she's planning something I would want to buy a front row ticket" said Skye as they laugh. "She's up to something now after I told her everything" said Lorenzo as he kiss her. "Dad should I ask?" said Diego as he walk back into the room. "I will go get Lila Rae ready and go see the Quartermaines" said Skye as she went upstairs. **

**"Nothing to do with Kay but with the business" said Lorenzo as he went to sit down. "Good because for one second I would do anything to see my sister" said Diego as he smile. "I would do anything for you, Skye, Kaylie and Lila Rae" said Lorenzo as he smile. "I got a tip that Sonny got a meeting today" said Diego as he look at his watch.**

**"What are you up to?" said Lorenzo as he look at him. "Go there and annoy the heck out of him also I am curious to see who he's meeting with" said Diego as he went to the safe. "Diego step back from the safe. Skye we got few things to take care of and we will see you later" said Lorenzo as he and Diego left and their business-day goes on in Port Charles.**

**Pine Valley (Monday evening)**

**Aidan and Jacilyn's**

**"Kaylie go on upstairs to your room I need to speak to Aidan" said Jacilyn as they walk into the living room. "I was going to my room anyway to put things away" said Kaylie as she went to her room. "What had happened?" said Aidan as he was sitting on the couch. "Lorenzo is back in the business" said Jacilyn as she look at him. **

**"I thought he left and didn't want to go back in" said Aidan as he asked. "He did. He said that he was getting defend by other mobsters who had been trying to make a move against him. Big surprise is Sonny is in Port Charles. He was at blame for Florida's mob bust out" said Jacilyn as she sit down.**

**"What are you going to do?" said Aidan as he stop looking at his files. "Once I get there I was planning to drop a visit on his doorstep after I get all information I need to know" said Jacilyn as she got to work on their business computer.**

**"Should I buy a front row ticket?" said Aidan as she smile at him. "Nope" said Jacilyn as they kiss. "It's fun to let your bad side out often" said Jacilyn as she giggle. "I agreed" said Aidan as he smile. "Let's get ready to go back to Port Charles in few days" said Jacilyn as they went to pack, do errands and get ready to go to Port Charles for Christmas even Jacilyn had things she plan to do there.**

**Few days later**

**Port Charles**

**Alcazars**

**"Kay go on take your bag upstairs while I speak to your father" said Jacilyn after the guard had let them in. "Ok" said Kaylie as she took her bags upstairs to her room.**

**"Lorenzo I found out like I said I would" said Jacilyn as she walk into the room. "Jace don't do anything I mean it" said Lorenzo as he tell her. "Sorry can't do and Kaylie's upstairs. She brought some stuff here from Pine Valley and I am going out" said Jacilyn as she leave. "Where are you going mommy?" said Kaylie as she stood by the stairs. "I got a meeting and I will be back soon" said Jacilyn as Kaylie nod. "That's right" said Kaylie as they smile and she left.**

**"Dad where is Diego?" said Kaylie as she walk into the room. "He's off taking care of some business for work. He will be back later in the afternoon" said Lorenzo as he tell Kaylie. "Ok" said Kaylie as she look at him.**

**Sonny's**

**"Hush it dude hello Sonny" said Jacilyn as she walk though the house with Max after her then into the living room where Sonny was standing by the sliding door.**

**"Jacilyn? Lorenzo's long lost Jace?" said Sonny as he look at her in shock. "The one and only" said Jacilyn as she had let her old self out. "I thought you disappeared or something had happened to you" said Sonny as he stare at her. "Please don't act like you care. You were at blame for the mob breakout in Florida" said Jacilyn as she snicker.**

**"Partly. Why should I tell you and what are you doing here?" said Sonny as he cross his arms. "Me? After learning Lorenzo had went back in the mob again because you keep on pushing his buttons where he had to defend himself. I have to wonder what's the overcome for Ric?" said Jacilyn as she stood her ground.**

**"Ric?" said Sonny as confused he is. "Sure act innocent but I tell you one thing. If anything happen to my little girl with Lorenzo and in his home. We will come after you that's a promise. My daughter's safety come first before our own" said Jacilyn as she glare at him. "A little girl? You have a child with him? Here I thought he only have one girl with Skye and other one is yours?" said Sonny as he look confused again.**

**"He does and he have three children. My daughter is eight years old and she's a loving little girl. I want you, Jason and Ric away from her because I don't trust you all" said Jacilyn as she gave him her best glare she learned from Lorenzo. "You disappeared to have a child" said Sonny as he realized it and she move toward him.**

**"Jace I need him alive and I need to ask him something" said Skye as she had arrived a few minutes ago. "Sure just you know she have protective family and we will do anything for her safety. Because she is special to us and we love her. My love for her goes beyond reality" said Jacilyn as she step back by Skye. "She's right for one about love for our girls. You have two boys and one girl. Jace and I are similar for one we wanted our girls to be safe and loved but safety come first because all we wanted for them is to feel safe" said Skye as she spoke to him.**

**"Get on with it. Why are both of you here? Can't Lorenzo come and speak for himself?" said Sonny as they stare at him. "We are here for our little girls and Lorenzo had no idea we are here. If he did he would had stopped us then we would talk him out of it then him tagging along. We can take care of ourselves" said Jacilyn as she roll her eyes in annoyance.**

**"Sonny, who are you? Skye what are you doing here?" said Carly as she walk into the room and look at them. "She's your wife? Does she know what you did in Florida eight years ago?" said Jacilyn as she cross her arms. "She doesn't. She's my ex wife and mother of my boys" said Sonny as he look at her. "I see all for secrets are you?" said Jacilyn as Lorenzo arrived.**

**"What are you doing Jace?" said Lorenzo as he asked her. "Since you told me about it after I made you and I am glad to tell Sonny some stuff no big deal" said Jacilyn as she glare at Lorenzo. "I knew you were up to no good. Skye?" said Lorenzo as he look at both of them.**

**"I want you to back off and leave my family, Jacilyn's family and Lorenzo alone. We were all happy before you start this. Carly he caused a bad mob breakout in Florida eight years ago and reason of Jacilyn's escape from Florida causing her to leave Lorenzo for their daughter's sake" said Skye as she turn to Sonny and Carly. "You have other daughter?" said Carly as she sneered. "Watch it Carly or I will hurt you personally" said Jacilyn as she got protective.**

**"Jace chill. Carly I do. I am proud of my three beautiful children. I don't know what else they told you two. You were the one behind this all along as it continue after today" said Lorenzo as he glare at him.**

**"Lorenzo think of the children here but do hurt him for all I care. But I won't chill over this. You should know this. I am daughter of Noah Drake and sister to Patrick Drake. I have connections of my own so beware if anything happen to my little girl as she is in Port Charles. I will be back for you" said Jacilyn as she spoke to Sonny then storm out. "I loved her temper there. I think she covered basically everything. Lorenzo I will see you at home" said Skye as she leave happily. "Me too. Her temper is something you don't want to be in the way but she can do worse than that" said Lorenzo as he left.**

**Alcazars**

**"I tell you one thing that damn felt good telling him off all about it" said Jacilyn as Lorenzo arrived. "I don't know about her yet but it made me all happy. She basically got it all right to the point" said Skye as she was sitting on the couch. "You should have seen that look when they learned that you are Drake. Their face would have fallen off" said Lorenzo as he laugh.**

**"Good then it should have. About those connections. I was pushing his buttons. Only connection I could do are John who is chief of detectives at LPD, Rex who is one of my PI partners. Zach who would do anything for me and Kaylie. Aidan my soon to be husband would do anything for her so would my dad, Patrick, Robin, and Anna" said Jacilyn as she chuckle.**

**"So would I" said Diego as he had returned home and walk into the room. "Me too for the girls and I hate to say this but I think he believed you. You put him in his place" said Skye as Lorenzo sit with her. ****"What went down at where?" said Diego as he asked curious and sit down on one of the couch.**

**"She stormed into Sonny's house and told him everything she wanted to tell him. I walked in then sided with her and agreed to it. Lorenzo showed up. I told Sonny what I wanted to tell him and Jace pretty much got all of it. She let her temper get best of her and drop a few bombs then she left. Lorenzo and I walk out" said Skye as Jacilyn bit her lip. "I was worse were I?" said Jacilyn as she laugh. "You were awesome" said Lorenzo and Skye as they smile.**

**"Wow that made me wish I were there" said Diego as he smile. "Those girls made me forgot why I went to see him all along" said Lorenzo as he look at Diego. "Sorry" said Jacilyn and Skye as they smile. "Don't worry about it" said Lorenzo as he smile. ****"Funny thing ever is that I got a visit from Carly asking if I really have a sister. So my dear little sister what did you do?" said Patrick as he walk into the room.**

**"Relax I did nothing but told Sonny off. He started this with Lorenzo so I went to him" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Did you do that drake temper on him?" said Patrick as he cross his arms. "He was serious pissing me off alright" said Jacilyn as she nod. "You sure know how to pick a good fight" said Patrick as he hug her. "True drake are we?" said Jacilyn as they laugh. "Does dad know?" said Jacilyn as she step back.**

**"No I don't think so but Robin does and she walked away smiling like finally someone put him back in his place" said Patrick as they smile. "She did. He hadn't spoke a word after she stormed out then Skye spoke to him and left with me behind her" said Lorenzo as he smile. **

**"Mommy!" said Kaylie as she ran into her mother's arms. "Did your meeting go fine?" said Kaylie as she asked. "I am sure it did" said Jacilyn as she hug her only daughter. "Good" said Kaylie as she smile. "Kaylie there are cookies in the kitchen why don't you go ahead have only two and eat it in there" said Diego as he smile at his adoreable sister. "Cool" said Kaylie as she skip off to the kitchen.**

**"There's someone at the door wanting to see you" said the guard as he inform them. "Who is it?" said Diego as he got up. "Let him in" said Lorenzo as Diego walk by the kitchen door. "Ric I should have knew better" said Jacilyn as she smirk. "What did you do to Sonny?" said Ric as he look at Lorenzo.**

**"Don't you dare blame my father for something he didn't do" said Diego as he glare at him. "If he didn't do it then who did?" said Ric as he look at Diego. "I did it. Don't tell me he is sitting in the chair acting like a child" said Jacilyn as Aidan smile at her. "I think I remember you from other night when you were meeting Lorenzo for dinner" said Ric as he look at her again. "That is right and there's more you don't know about" said Jacilyn as Lorenzo stand up.**

**"Diego!" said Kaylie as she ran into the room. "Kaylie stay right here" said Diego as he had Kaylie by him. "Who's the dude?" said Kaylie as she stood by Diego who was protective of his sisters.**

**"This one of your little girls?" said Ric as he asked. "Stay right there and don't go by her" said Jacilyn as she glare at him. "You leave our daughters alone. Skye take her upstairs and check on Lila Rae" said Lorenzo as he look at Ric. "Kaylie let's go check on Lila Rae" said Skye as she smile. "What do you want Ric?" said Diego as Skye and Kaylie went upstairs then they all look at Ric.**

**"I see Sonny didn't tell you that I asked for you and him to stay the hell away from our little girl" said Jacilyn as she frown at him. "Jace I need him alive. Patrick, Aidan take her to the kitchen" said Lorenzo as Diego went to stand by his father. "Letting him be involved in this mob? I thought your kids safety were your number one?" said Ric as he taunt on. "I asked to be in it on my right. You stay away from my sisters or I will make you pay" said Diego as Lorenzo keep him away.**

**"I promise Diego next time I won't stop him on his next action but this is your last warning. Respect my son, my family and our wishes. Jace and all of us will do anything. You have a daughter do the right thing by her and leave" said Lorenzo as he look at Ric. "Fine I will go but I will be back" said Ric as he storm out. "Thanks dad" said Diego as they smile. "Every one is welcome to come out into here" said Lorenzo as he and Diego sit down.**

**"There's a lady here for Diego" said the guard as Diego look at him. "Abby" said Diego as his whisper softly and went to the door when everyone return to the living room. "Hey" said Abby as Diego let her in. **

**"Guards are for protection and safety" said Diego as Abby smile. "Relax I am here to see you and was wondering if you want to go out tonight. I got the night off today and tomorrow" said Abby as he smile and they walk into the living room. "Diego I think we should go shopping today and that what I was going to say to you before you know" said Kaylie as she ran over to him.**

**"Abby" said Diego as he look at them both. "You know I was thinking of shopping too. Fun out of it was him holding all bags" said Abby as she smile. "Oh god" said Diego as he sit down. "Diego we all men have to do it for the ladies or else" said Lorenzo as Skye hit him slightly and smile. "He's right and I better go meet Robin before she goes and buy out all of the stores. Later sweet one" said Patrick as he hug his niece.**

**"Bye Patrick" said Kaylie as Patrick wave and left. "I got to shop for the little one" said Jacilyn as she and Aidan got up. "See you later sweetie" said Aidan as he and Jace hug their little girl. "Have fun" said Kaylie as she wave at them and they left. "Speak of shopping I asked Alice to stay with Lila Rae tonight while we shop" said Skye as she got up.**

**"Out all of the shopping you could be able to get someone special something that can be special to them" said Lorenzo as his whisper to Diego. "Really?" said Diego as he smile. "I got an idea for the girls. See you later" said Lorenzo as Skye call for him. "Go easy on your brother" said Lorenzo as he kiss her on her head. "Sure dad" said Kaylie as Lorenzo and Skye left.**

**"Kaylie go get your coat. I think I left mine in the kitchen" said Diego as he got up. "I will go look" said Abby as she went to the kitchen and Kaylie went upstairs. "A call for you" said the Guard as Diego got some money and his credit card out of the safe and closed it. "Tell them that no one is home" said Diego as he left with Abby and Kaylie.**

**PC Mall**

**"It's beautiful here" said Kaylie as she smile at the sight. "Abby, why don't you and Kay go on. I got few things I want to get. I will leave the guard with you both" said Diego as Abby nod. "I wonder what Diego want?" said Abby as Kaylie smile. "I got an idea" said Kaylie as she took her into one of the store.**

**"Dad?" said Diego as he walk into the jewelry store. "Diego what are you doing here. Where's Kaylie?" said Lorenzo as he look at his only son. "Relax she's with Abby and I left the guard with them" said Diego as he look at the display. **

**"I am starting to believe the word like father like son" said Diego as he look at some necklaces. "Sure" said Lorenzo as he smile. "One heart necklace and have it wrap while I look at some rings" said Diego as he walk around the counter. "Two diamond bracelet, one Rolex sliver watch and have them wrap" said Lorenzo as he paid for them.**

**"I would like to buy those matching earrings, ring, necklace and bracelet. Also have them wrap" said Diego as he paid for them then they leave. "Find them and see you later" said Lorenzo as he walk off to find Skye. "Where did they go?" said Diego as he walk off to find Abby and Kaylie.**

**"Skye?" said Kaylie as she notice her. "Kaylie, Abby where is Diego?" said Skye as she had brought a sliver bracelet similar to Lorenzo's brown one for him and something nice for Diego. "He's off getting something" said Abby as they walk up to her. "I am off to find Lorenzo" said Skye as she smile and walk away. **

**"I was thinking of cologne" said Kaylie as they look around. "Follow me" said Abby as she realized what she should get. "Perfect" said Kaylie as they look at them for the best one that smell good. ****"This one had ****to be my favorite" said Abby as she smile.**

**"Buy it then" said Kaylie as she smile. "I would but I was thinking of Leather coat he was telling me about that look like his father's but it look like his old jacket but it look different in style" said Abby as she try to remember his words. "I will take it then" said Kaylie as she pay for it and had it in wrap then took Abby to the coat area. "I don't see it" said Kaylie as she had walk and look at all of the racks.**

**"Kaylie I think it is on other side" said Mike as he was one of her guards. "How would you know?" said Kaylie as she stare at him. "I recently brought one week ago for winter" said Mike as he smile. "Well then let's move it before Diego find us" said Abby as they went to find it. "There" said Kaylie as she look for it carefully.**

**"Found it" said Abby as she took the coat out. "Wow. I do see why Diego wanted it" said Kaylie as they smile. "Now let's find Diego" said Abby as they got it wrapped and paid. "Too late" said Diego as he had found them first. "I see you got stuff" said Kaylie as Diego hug Abby to him. "You both too for me I hope" said Diego as they laugh. "Sure. Let's go we got more to do" said Kaylie as she led them off shopping.**

**"Kay what are we doing in here?" said Diego as he notice they were in the store he was in awhile ago. "Get something for mom and Aidan" said Kaylie as she put her hands on her hips. "Shop away" said Diego as he smile. "One heart necklace, one gold Rolex watch" said Kaylie as she had them paid and wrapped.**

**"Kay, where do you get the money to get those?" said Diego as they walk on to other store. "Saving account and Zach. I save my money from birthdays and some on Christmas. I even have allowance" said Kaylie as she raise her eyebrow at him. "Just asking" said Diego as Abby smile at them.**

**"I have trust fund also saving and checking account myself" said Abby as they look around in the store they entered. "Me too about the saving and checking accounts. Sometime dad give me some to payoff something or whatever" said Diego as he grin. "Here I am thinking it will be wonderful Christmas" said Abby as she kiss him. "Do lovebirds do that a lot?" said Kaylie as she appear.**

**"My little angelic sister I thought you were off with that guard looking for something?" said Diego as he smirk. "I was my only brother. I got a bib with outfit for Lila Rae" said Kaylie as Diego realized something. "Do they have one for big brother?" said Diego as he asked.**

**"Of course here it is" said Kaylie as she give it to him. "Great let's pay for them" said Diego as they went to paid for them and had them wrapped in two gifts. "Mom, Aidan, Diego, Lila Rae. All check. Need is Patrick, Robin, grandpa. Dad, Skye" said Kaylie as she stop.**

**"Mugs?" said Diego as he asked. "Of course" said Abby as she took them into the store. "Here we go. World's greatest" said Abby as they smile. "Clever. There's one for dad. Get it for Lila Rae?" said Kaylie as she had got one for dad, Patrick and Noah. "I like that I will get one for Skye from her then, also one from me for dad" said Diego as they had paid and wrapped them.**

**"Time out" said Diego as he sit down. "I have not got one for Robin yet" said Kaylie as she sit down. "You both sit here. I need to get Spencer a gift" said Abby as she went to the next store. "If she was married to Patrick she would be your aunt" said Diego as she nod. "Back" said Abby as she return with Spencer's gift. "I got Emily and Nikolas's from Greece that they want to have. It arrived last night and I had to hide them" said Abby as they smile.**

**"Kaylie" said Lulu as she and Pete walk by. "Lulu" said Kaylie as she went to hug them. "Have a good time?" said Lulu as she asked. "Yeah totally" said Diego as he hug her. "Then I am glad" said Lulu as Pete smile. "I don't know what to get for Robin" said Kaylie as she look at Lulu.**

**"I got two for her. I could give you one for her which is her favorite perfume. I bugged Patrick for it" said Lulu as she was proud. "Sure. What else did you get for her?" said Kaylie as she got the gift from her. "A beautiful picture of the tower in Paris" said Lulu as Kaylie smile. "I will be back" said Kaylie as she went into the same store then returned ten minutes later. "I think I am done" said Diego as he yawn.**

**"Did you shop for your best friends? If not we will give away your gift" said Lulu as she asked him. "No now I remember" said Diego as he walk off. ****"Now he's off shopping for me. Did you get it Abby?" said Lulu as she asked her. "Got it. Kaylie got him cologne which he wear and I checked to see if he need more. But I want to get that so I did" said Abby as they smile.**

**"Good then he will be match with what I got for him" said Lulu as they laugh. "You still going to return the favor then since I loan you some cash to pay it off" said Abby as she nod. ****"I asked Nikolas if I could babysit for Spencer in gain you get the day off" said Lulu as Diego return. "Lulu" said Robin as she and Patrick join them.**

**"It's nice to see you do shop" said Patrick as Pete glare at him. "She asked me to come with her and I am helping her like gentleman I am" said Pete as Patrick nod. ****"I know how it is" said Diego as Abby hit him lightly. "Robin" said Anna as she and Noah walk over to them. "Grandpa" said Kaylie as she went to hug him. **

**"Kay, been shopping a lot?" said Noah as he smile. "Of course" said Kaylie as she yawn. "Look like someone ready to go" said Lorenzo as he and Skye appear with Jacilyn and Aidan. ****"Diego start it he yawned first" said Kaylie as she smile. "I could go take the gift for you back" said Diego as he counter with her. "You got one for me?" said Kaylie as she look at him. "I did. I had to get something for my sisters" said Diego as he got up.**

**"You know what. I am ready to go home" said Robin as she rest her head on Patrick's chest. "Can I come and stay the night?" said Kaylie as she asked Patrick. "Sure what about the gifts where do you want to take them?" said Patrick as he smile. "Dad?" said Kaylie as she look at her. "Diego and I got them. Go on good night sweetie" said Lorenzo as he nod.**

**"Night everyone" said Kaylie as she hug her family and left with Patrick, Robin, Anna and Noah. "Later" said Lulu as she and Pete left. "Let's put this in dad's car then we will go" said Diego as Lorenzo look at him. ****"What's wrong with yours?" said Lorenzo as he asked. **

**"Nothing I will put them in the car" said Diego as they grab all the bags and left. ****"Diego you have two hours then be home. I want to hear about it" said Lorenzo as Diego and Abby start to walk back to his car. "Sure dad" said Diego as he left in his car with Abby. "Let's go so we can be home in time to put Lila Rae down for bed" said Skye as he smile and they left for home.**

**Abby's Home**

**"Would you be able to spend time with me and my family" said Diego as he help Abby putting the gifts under the tree. "I will be sure to after I give Spencer, Emily and Nikolas their gift" said Abby as she sit down. ****"Tired?" said Diego as they yawned.**

** "Very tired. It was a long day and I wanted to see you all day but Nikolas called then I went to the hospital to see Emily, off to Kelly's to talk to Lucky and Lulu. Finally off to see you" said Abby as she cuddle in his arms. "Wow. I was working, went to a meeting. Met with some men my dad did business with and went to see Lulu for lunch and went to do errands then home in time to see Kaylie" said Diego as he smile at her.**

**"Did you like shopping?" said Abby as she look at him. "Yeah" said Diego as he went to kiss her. "Good" said Abby as they start to have made out session. Cell phone ring_._ "Let it ring" said Abby as she kiss him. "It may be dad" said Diego as he went to answer it. "I got to go sorry. Someone called the house when we were gone and dad need me" said Diego as he look at her. "Call me alright" said Abby as she walk him out. "I will" said Diego as he kiss her and leave.**

**Alcazars**

**"Alright I am here" said Diego as he walk into the room. "The girls are sleeping and the message was from Jason. Peace for Christmas only" said Lorenzo as they sit down. "Then after the holidays end it starts again" said Diego as he walk to the window. "My exactly thought. You may need to tell Abby about what we are and what we do for living. Soon before they make their move because it isn't going to be us" said Lorenzo as he put his head back on the couch while sitting in it.**

**"I don't want to lose her. We are getting closer as more time we spend together" said Diego as he put his head on the window and felt the coldness on the glass. "I am glad you found love and I hope you find the one that will be willing to stand by you for who you are" said Lorenzo as he got up.**

**"They agreed with our deal and willing to wait until we decide to make our move" said Diego as he move away from the window toward the safe. "That's good. The allies we get the better we can do" said Lorenzo as he went to his laptop. "It was good meeting. I met with others and the profits for business are good to be legit" said Diego as he closed the safe after putting stuff back in there.**

**"Yes I got the file also if they don't stick to their word. We can call them to take care of it" said Lorenzo as he got off the laptop. "Night dad" said Diego as he leave to his bedroom. "Night" said Lorenzo as he went to his master bedroom. Then the silent came.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Hospital (Christmas Eve)**

**"Dad" said Jacilyn as she call from the waiting room. "Where's Kaylie?" said Noah as he sit by her. "Patrick and Robin dropped her off at Lorenzo's on their way here for the surgery they were called in for" said Jacilyn as they laugh. "Where's Aidan?" said Noah as he smile. "He's off visiting with Anna and they will be here soon" said Jacilyn as they sit down and talk for awhile.**

**Alcazars**

**"Diego stop there and look up" said Kaylie as Diego and Abby arrived. "Kaylie not in front of them" said Diego as he look at his little sister. "Diego it's tradition to do during Christmas" said Skye as Lorenzo smile and look back to his desk. "She's right" said Abby as she kiss him. "Thanks" said Diego as he smile at her. "Where's the bathroom?" said Abby as they hug one other. "That way" said Diego as he let her go upstairs to the bathroom.**

**"Kaylie may I speak with Skye and dad in private?" said Diego as he walk into the room. "About what?" said Kaylie as she asked. "It's adult matter. Why don't you go and wait for her see if she want to go help get some hot chocolate in the kitchen?" said Lorenzo as he asked her. "Alright" said Kaylie as she leave the room.**

**"Dad it's the holidays. I don't want to ruin the holidays for her" said Diego as he look at his father. "Diego after the holidays are the best time. Sooner she know or she will get suspicion every time you get call away for meetings, secret calls, those things" said Lorenzo as they sit down. "Diego, if you want your relationship with Abby to be based on the right things then it's best that it start on honestly and see how she handle it" said Skye as she smile. "I understand" said Diego as he nod.**

**"Can we come in now?" said Kaylie as she call from the kitchen. "Come on in here" said Lorenzo as he call back to her. "Boys when can we get going to the hospital?" said Kaylie as she put her hands on her hips. "She's like her mother. Let me go get Lila Rae then we will go" said Skye as she went to get Lila Rae ready. "Let's go" said Diego as they all left.**

**Hospital**

**"Patrick where are you?" said Kaylie as she walk down the hall toward his office. "Dad you better go after her before my little girl may get scared for life" said Jacilyn as she look at her father. "Kaylie wait for me" said Noah as he went to catch up with his granddaughter. "What would my daughter be scared of for life?" said Lorenzo as he asked her. "She went off looking for Patrick. Who know he may be getting it on with Robin in his office knowing him he would" said Jacilyn as she laugh.**

**"I walked into on my dad and Holly was in the tub. I was scared for life" said Lulu as she cuddle in Pete's arms. "Oh my poor lulu" said Pete as he hug her close to him. "Poor me" said Lulu as she giggle. "Why poor lulu?" said Dillon as he and Georgie walk into the room. "Remembering seeing my dad and holly on that trip" said Lulu as she tell him. "Don't remind me" said Dillon as he walk away not wanting to remember it. "See not everyone want to see it at all" said Lulu as she sit down with Jacilyn.**

**"What are we doing for Christmas?" said Lulu as she start other subject. "We?" said Lorenzo as he asked her. "Us, you, everyone" said Lulu as Skye laugh. "The Drakes will be spending the eve and Christmas morning at Dad's then we are off to Lorenzo's. I mean me, Aidan and Kaylie afterward us drakes will be at Mac's for the rest of the day" said Jacilyn as she talk to Lulu. "That's nice on Christmas eve I will be with my brothers visiting mom who was back in Shadybrook now" said Lulu as she look at them.**

**"Lulu if you want to you could come over to our home since we will be at Quartermaine's later on" said Skye as she let her know that she will be invite in their home for Christmas if she want to stop by. "Sure I will I realize something I will be dropping in. I got Kaylie and Diego gift at Pete's" said Lulu as she realized it.**

**"I can come with you then. I am staying the night at Nikolas's again for the eve to watch them open my gift then we go to alcazars afterward. I have your gift somewhere" said Abby as they giggle. "Then I could stay the night there too" said Lulu as they smile. "Oh what a fun it will be" said Emily as she have Spencer with her. "Yeah and Lucky said they may be coming in the morning" said Nikolas as he walk up to her. "Christmas is tomorrow and it's Lila Rae second Christmas and we will be at Quartermaine's for most of the day" said Skye as she have her daughter in her arms.**

**"Me too" said Nikolas and Emily as they chime in. "lulu we can sneak off if we get tired of drama there I am sure Lila Rae would" said Skye as Lulu smile. "Sure why not then Lorenzo would be stuck there alone listening to them" said Lulu as they smile. "I could always leave outside claiming I need to make a call?" said Lorenzo as he had been listening to them. "I love the idea of sneaking off like oh Spencer need a nap or change" said Emily as they smile. "Or lulu you could find peace at Mac's" said Robin as she sit with her. "Oh the peace. I could go there instead" said Pete as Lulu look at him.**

**"Go where?" said Patrick as he had his father and Kaylie with him. "To Mac's for peace of mind" said Pete as they laugh. "Stories about stone" said Robin as she smile. "I want to hear it so call us and we will come" said Lulu as Pete look at Robin. "I think Diego and Abby are not coming to Q's since they were invited by Georgie. Something about saving him from being in the drama and chaos" said Lorenzo as he smile. "Look like it's starting" said Skye as they return to the party.**

**Noah's **

**"Merry Christmas dad I didn't get the chance to tell you earlier" said Jacilyn as she had come with Aidan and Kaylie. "Merry Christmas come on in and they are in the living room" said Noah as they went to the living room. "Mac said that he is glad that you decide to come over tomorrow" said Robin as she just got off the phone with him. "We look forward to meeting them" said Aidan as he and Robin hug. "Mom told me you both spend time together before the party" said Robin as they all sit down. "We talk about among things" said Aidan as they laugh.**

**"Kaylie get your bag of gifts for them and give it to them" said Jacilyn as Anna come into the room with trays of hot chocolate with marshmallows. "Great" said Kaylie as she went to get it. "Here it is" said Kaylie as she give a gift to Noah, Anna, Patrick and Robin. "World's Greatest Grandpa" said Noah as he smile at Kaylie. **

**"World's greatest Uncle now I will have coffee in it then" said Patrick as he smile. "My favorite perfume" said Robin as she smile. "Lulu said I could give it to you since she already had one" said Kaylie as they hug. ****"New laptop carrier thank you both Kaylie and Robin" said Anna as they spend the whole evening talking then off to bed before Santa Claus come by.**

**Alcazars (Christmas Day)**

**"Diego it's time to get up it's Christmas" said Kaylie as she loved to wake him up every time she's home at her father's day but she had spend the night at her Grandfather's last night. "What would you do if I wasn't sleeping here?" said Diego as he covered himself under the blanket. "I don't know maybe call your cell I know your number" said Kaylie as she giggle in his ear.**

**"Kaylie go bug dad" said Diego as he try not to smile at her giggling. "Too late he's downstairs so is Skye" said Kaylie as she jump on the bed. "Kaylie no jumping on the bed" said Diego as he sit up. "Why?" said Kaylie as she sit down on the bed. "You could fall off and get hurt. I am going to get in shower and get dress so please leave" said Diego as he asked her nicely. "Merry Christmas" said Kaylie as she hug and kiss him on his cheek then left. "Merry Christmas Kay" said Diego as the door closed.**

**"Now he's up and be downstairs soon can we open it then?" said Kaylie as she couldn't wait any longer. "Kaylie my dear will you go get some muffins for your mother?" said Aidan as she ran off to the kitchen. "Walk no running" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Can you image telling the girls not to run?" said Diego as he walk into the room. "Can we now?" said Kaylie as she gave Jacilyn some muffins. "I see everyone is here and I guess why not?" said Skye as Kaylie ran toward the tree. "Did your mother said to walk not run? Jace where are Noah, Patrick and Robin?" said Lorenzo as he smile. "Sorry" said Kaylie as she look for her gifts.**

**"They went back to the hospital then we are meeting them at Mac's for his Christmas dinner. He wanted to meet us after hearing stories from them" said Jacilyn as they laugh. "Diego make sure not" said Kaylie as Abby, Lulu and Pete walk into the room. "Not to what?" said Diego as he asked. "Since they arrived I guess you could" said Kaylie as she point toward the doorway behind him. "Abby" said Diego as he went to hug her and let them into the room.**

**"Kay open mine first" said Diego as he gave her his gift from him. "A locket" said Kaylie after she opened it and show it is heart locket necklace. "You can put small pictures in there" said Diego as Kaylie hug him. "Here's from me I got it so Abby can get something you would love the most" said Kaylie as she and Abby smile. "Really? I do have some for you Abby" said Diego as he smirk at Abby. "More of my favorite cologne thanks you both" said Diego as he smile when Abby give him his gift.**

**"Wow, I am glad you remembered" said Diego as he put on his new leather coat. "Yeah and I am glad it fit" said Abby as they hug.**

**"It does" said Diego as he took it off then put it on the couch. "It reminds me of mine. Here's from me" said Lorenzo as he gave him his gift. "Thanks dad" said Diego as he put on his new Rolex sliver watch after he opened it. "You are welcome" said Lorenzo as he give his gifts to Kaylie and Skye. "This is beautiful" said Skye as she kiss Lorenzo. "I agree" said Lorenzo as Kaylie hug him.**

**"Wow this is beautiful" said Abby as she look at the matching diamond earrings, ring, necklace and bracelet in the box. "I knew you would love it" said Diego as she hug him again. "Here are the gifts from me" said Skye as she give it to Lorenzo, Diego and Kaylie. "Yet other warm blanket but it has little pony" said Kaylie as she hug Skye for it. "Thanks Skye" said Lorenzo as he kiss her after he saw it was sliver one like his brown bracelet he had on.**

**"I thought you would like it" said Skye as she put it on for him. "Thanks Skye" said Diego as he got a bracelet like his father but in different color. "Diego and I got Lila Rae a gift" said Kaylie as she hold two gifts in her arms. "Kay, where did we put you know" said Diego as Kaylie gave the gifts to Skye. "You mean those?" said Kaylie as she put the boxes the table.**

**"That's it" said Diego as they gave them out. Lila Rae got I love my big brother bib with outfit from Diego and I love my big sister bib with outfit from Kaylie. "Wow three different kind of dads" said Lorenzo as he smile while he open them he got world's greatest Dad from Lila Rae, you are the bestest dad in the world from Kaylie as Diego got you are the best dad. "He seem to like them but I love mine" said Skye as she look at them and she open them she got world's greatest mom from Lila Rae, you are the greatest from Kaylie and Diego as they realized they got the same thing.**

**"World's greatest friend" said Lulu as she got the mug from Kaylie and got World's greatest best friend from Diego. "So here is mine" said Lulu as she gave the gift from her to Diego. "Nice hat and leather gloves" said Diego as he smile and hug lulu for it. "Thanks Lulu" said Kaylie got little pony and care bears DVDs.**

**"You are welcome Kay" said Lulu as she smile. "Here mommy, Aidan" said Kaylie as she give them their gifts from her. "Oh a necklace thank you sweetie" said Jacilyn as she got a heart Necklace from her. "Same here Kaylie" said Aidan as he hug her after seeing he got gold Rolex watch from her. ****"Lila Rae got clothes and some toys from us" said Lorenzo as they seem to be done there now and the phone rang. "Hello" said Lulu as she answered her cell phone.**

**"In an hour. Yes we are. Be there soon" said Lulu as she hang up. "That was Robin everyone is there but for last two drakes and Aidan. Pete and I are going too. Dinner start in an hour" said Lulu as they all got up. "Thanks for coming and letting me spend time with Kaylie" said Lorenzo as he walk them to the door. "You are her father Lorenzo" said Jacilyn as Aidan and Kaylie went to the car along with Lulu and Pete.**

**"That's all I am glad for. I always loved you and always will" said Lorenzo as he whisper it to her when they hug. "So did I always. Talk to you later" said Jacilyn as they leave. "Lulu I thought you were going to the Q's?" said Jacilyn as they stood by their cars. "I changed my mind I told them a friend invited me over for dinner and story time" said Lulu as they laugh. "Then see you there shortly" said Jacilyn as they left to Mac's.**

**Mac's**

**"Mac they are here. I will be back in" said Robin as she went outside and Patrick follow her out. "Gifts for me?" said Robin as they have got some bags out of the car. "Of course" said Pete as they smile. "I got yours and I am sure you will totally love it" said Lulu as they went inside. "Whatever it is she will like it" said Patrick as Robin put the gifts by the tree. "A beautiful picture of The Eiffel Tower in Paris, France that seem to shine in beauty. Thank you Lulu I loved it" said Robin as she and Lulu hug. After they have opened all presents they went to eat dinner and have story time. As the day went on the families had a great Christmas ever.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**New Year's Eve**

**Alcazars**

**"Diego what are we doing tonight again?" said Kaylie as they were sitting in the living room on the couch. "Private party at Metro Court. Abby will be there" said Diego as he look at her. "I am aware of what's going on with our families whatever it is. She should know before someone else tell her mom and Aidan said I could be smarter than my age show. Think about it" said Kaylie as she leave the room. **

**"Sure Kaylie" said Diego as he smile and send a text message to Abby on his cell phone. "Aren't you be getting ready for the party?" said Lorenzo as he walk into the room. "I was on my way up for a shower then I will be ready" said Diego as he got up.**

**"Kaylie's in her room getting dress and Lila's taking a nap we are getting ready before she wake up" said Lorenzo as he went to the desk and leave a message for the guards to take the message from the callers that no one will be answering the call. "I am going up to the bathroom and lock the door for an hour" said Diego as he walk upstairs to the bathroom.**

**"Then I will have the pleasure of hearing Kaylie telling you to open the door" said Lorenzo as he went upstairs to his master bedroom. "Lorenzo we should bring Alice to Metro Court. I got a room for them and Lila Rae can have her nap" said Skye as she was in the bathroom getting ready. "Diego's getting ready and Kaylie's dressed" said Lorenzo as he hug her from the behind then they heard the voices down the hall.**

**"Diego why did you lock the door? I left my brush by the sink and I need to brush my teeth" said Kaylie as she knock on the door few times. "I am almost done in here. Dad was right" said Diego as he call from the inside of the bathroom. "Dad Tell him to get moving that I can be ready when we leave" said Kaylie as she cross her arms and tap her foot.**

**"Kaylie give him fifteen minutes" said Lorenzo as he laugh. "There I am in my room now" said Diego as he laugh and close his door of his bedroom. "Now I have the room" said Kaylie as she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix up her hair.**

**"Diego are you still planning to tell her tonight?" said Lorenzo as Diego had put on black pants and white shirt. "I am" said Diego as he put his jacket on the bed by his new jacket and put on his black dress shoes. "Good luck on that I hope it goes well you know" said Lorenzo as he went to get Lila Rae. "Me too" said Diego as he went to get his tie and jacket on. "Have faith Diego and it will all work out with time" said Kaylie as she enter his room. "Ready to go?" said Diego as he put on his coat. "Very much" said Kaylie as they all left to the party.**

**Metro Court**

**"Dad" said Jacilyn as Noah greet her at the door. "Ready for the new year Kaylie?" said Noah as they start to go up to the party. "Very much" said Kaylie as everyone were arriving as guests of the party only. "Abby" said Diego as he walk up to Abby. "Please tell me you do dance" said Abby as she hug him. "Of course I do, want to?" said Diego as he took off his coat. "Sure" said Abby as they went on the dance floor to dance.**

**"Left my beeper in the locker and cell phone at home you?" said Robin as she was standing at the bar with Patrick. "Left them both at home" said Patrick as he give her a glass of wine. "Do you think they will find out?" said Robin as they click their glass and drink it. "I think they will once they learn we weren't answering our pagers" said Patrick as they laugh. **

**"Children should I sent you both to your room?" said Emily as she and Nikolas heard them. "They always call and you know that" said Robin as she hug Nikolas. "True if mom ask I will tell her I lost it in my drunken state" said Emily as she and Nikolas went on to the dance floor.**

**"Is everyone here?" said Anna as she asked Jax who were standing behind the bar. "We are missing two which are Georgie and Dillon then the door are closed" said Jax as he check the guest list. "They will be here soon" said Robin as Noah and Anna leave them alone. "Balcony?" said Patrick as Robin giggled. "Lead the way" said Robin as they went out onto the balcony.**

**"Lucky have you see Copper yet?" said Maxie as she was to meet him in the lobby and walk over to him. "Where was you to meet him?" said Elizabeth as she look at her. "Half hour ago in the lobby and he is not answering his cellphone" said Maxie as she look around them. "Maxie give him some time and he may be running late. Georgie and Dillon are not here yet" said Lucky as he look at her. "Maxie" said Diego as he hug her. "Hey Diego" said Maxie as she smile at them then Copper show up.**

**"Coop what took you so long?" said Lucky as he look at him. "I want to know too" said Maxie as she look at Cooper. "Lucky" said Lulu as she walk over to them. "Lulu" said Lucky as he smile at Lulu. "I had to take care of something but I am here now" said Cooper as they smile at him.**

**"Ok" said Maxie as she smile at him. "Fashion?" said Diego as he look at her. "I like fashion" said Maxie as she smile at him. "We know" said Diego as lulu smirk. "We plan to open a fashion business one day" said Lulu as Pete stand by her and Maxie agreed with her. "Maxie I have been trying to get hold of you" said Georgie as she and Dillon came over to them. "Sorry and he was running late" said Maxie as she look at her sister.**

**"Maxie I was going to ask you what you are planning to take to Jesse's grave" said Georgie as she was upset at her. "We can do that tomorrow" said Maxie as she look at Georgie and she agreed.**

**"You aren't going to make me go again?" said Diego as he step back away from her. "Make plans" said Abby as she whisper in Diego's ear. "I have plans" said Diego as Maxie glare at him. "You are excused" said Maxie as he smile at her. "Diego why you don't want to go?" said Abby as she smile at him. **

**"It took forever to get to Jesse's grave from where we parked my car and I may have drove the girls crazy while walking in the snow" said Diego as they hug and the girls nod. "Twice and I had enough" said Maxie as they laugh.**

**"Maxie" said Lulu as she and Maxie walk away with Georgie while talking to each other. "Diego" said Abby as they smile and went to dance again. "Let's get a drink" said Diego as they went to the bar. "Anna?" said Noah as Anna smile. "Noah let's dance" said Anna as she drag Noah over to the dance floor. "Patrick dance with me please?" said Robin as she kiss him. "Fine let's dance" said Patrick as they laugh and went to dance.**

**"Jace what bring you out here" said Lorenzo as he step out on the balcony. "Fresh air you?" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Same here" said Lorenzo as he sit down. "It sure feel strange to be here with you after eight years" said Jacilyn as they laugh. "It sure does. Now that I am back in the business do I still have our daughter?" said Lorenzo as he asked her. **

**"It would not be fair to her if I cut it short after letting you in her life as her father but just keep her safe that all I want for her" said Jacilyn as she look at him. "It would be. I promised her safety did I? She will be after all she and Diego are getting along great like they practically grew up together instead of a month" said Lorenzo as they laugh.**

**"She does adore her brother and Lila Rae" said Jacilyn as they look out at the pretty view. "She does. I think she may want her own bathroom someday. That bathroom by Diego's was going turn into his own bathroom. We have decided to take the door in the hall down but we just put in the door from his room into the bathroom last summer. A lot hard work there" said Lorenzo as he remembered that day. **

**"We cut that plan off did we?" said Jacilyn as she bit her lower lip. "We was to do that last fall but didn't get to do it" said Lorenzo as he chuckle. "Good then if you did and Kaylie will have to demand her own bathroom. Does Lila have hers?" said Jacilyn as she asked him. "Yes but it is blocked in for now. There is other small room by Kaylie's I should check that room out" said Lorenzo as he make note of that.**

**"You better talk to her about it" said Jacilyn as Aidan walk outside onto the balcony. "There you are I was wondering where you went" said Aidan as he sit by her. "Fresh air" said Jacilyn and Lorenzo as they smile. "Skye was looking for you Lorenzo" said Aidan as Lorenzo got up and went to find Skye. **

**"How is Kaylie?" said Jacilyn as she sit on Aidan's lap. "She's good begging Patrick to dance with her and watching Diego while talking to your dad" said Aidan as they laugh. "She's remarkable little girl we have" said Jacilyn as she kiss him.**

**"Very remarkable" said Aidan as they return to the party. "Mommy do daddy know how to dance?" said Kaylie as she went to ask her mother. "I think he does" said Jacilyn as Kaylie went off to ask her father. "May I have this dance my love?" said Aidan as he asked her. "Yes you may" said Jacilyn as they went to the dance floor and dance.**

**"Lorenzo why would you have a party here you never did that before" said Carly as she storm into the room with Jax behind her. "Carly you said you won't be here and I think you better go" said Jax as he ask her to leave. "I didn't know he was the one throwing a party here Jax" said Carly as she sneer. "Carly my daughter ask me to throw a party for family and friends only. She ask she get it. If she ask for a car of her choice she will get it simple of it" said Lorenzo as he stood there with Skye.**

**"I see St. Robin's here too" said Carly as she snicker. "She's my daughter's uncle's girlfriend and she call Robin her aunt. Kaylie Rose Drake Alcazar. The name stick. Get over it" said Jacilyn as she stood by Lorenzo. "What she said. She give us the list and we make it happen. Have you done anything for your boys?" said Skye as she asked. "I give them love, safe home and happiness" said Carly as Lorenzo laugh.**

**"Kaylie got a horse because she asked for one, asked for thanksgiving feast got it, Christmas with all her family she got it and a party. She's here for the party. She asked for it to happen. Diego asked for a car of his choice. I gave him tons of cash and sent him off to choose one. He got the best car ever" said Lorenzo as Diego smile. "Have you give your boys anything they really wanted like a big party, a horse, I don't think you ever did" said Diego as he talk to Carly and was standing close by his father.**

**"Patrick if you ever want to have kids Robin isn't it for you" said Carly as Robin give her the best slap ever given. "Wrong again. We have talked of having kids. There's few ways we can make it happen. Don't make me have the security take you out of here" said Robin as she look down to Carly who was on the floor. **

**"You know what Robin I have question for you" said Patrick as he smile to Robin. ****"Really?" said Robin as she look at him. "Robin you know how much I love you and will you marry me?" said Patrick as he kneel in front of her. "Patrick you are making a mistake" said Carly as Jax was trying to drag her away from the party. ****"Yes I will and forget her she's not worth it. I love you" said Robin as he put the ring on her hand.**

**"She's long forgotten" said Patrick as they hug. "It's official that you will be my aunt" said Kaylie as they hug. "Are you enjoying it?" said Robin as she smile. "I am" said Kaylie as she went off to see Diego. "It's an hour until midnight" said Kaylie sit on his lap since he was sitting in chair. "Yeah it is happy new year" said Diego as they laugh. "Not yet Diego. Soon" said Kaylie as she hug him then went to see her father.**

**"Abby should we step out on the balcony so we can talk in peace" said Diego as they were dancing. "Sure" said Abby as they start to walk out onto the balcony. **

**"Why do I have that feeling I may not like what you will tell me" said Abby as she smile at the view from the balcony they stood on. "You may not. Do you ever wonder what I do? Beside I know what you do" said Diego as he asked her. "Sometime I know you are not always a business man than what my gut feeling is telling me" said Abby as they sit down in the chairs.**

**"I am mostly business with my dad some of our business are legit. Other one are like dangerous job" said Diego as he took a breather before telling her more. **

**"What kind of dangerous are you talking about?" said Abby as she look at him. "You know of mobsters don't you? My dad is one and I am involved in his business only because I wanted to be in it" said Diego as he bit his lower lip slightly. "I lost my father when his business went wrong he was in the mob and my mother knew. She didn't tell me until after he was killed then she took me out of Chicago and move us to New York City when I was Fifteen. She told me everything" said Abby as she walk over to where she was standing awhile ago.**

**"My cousin and uncle were killed" said Diego as he went over to her. "I am sorry. How long were you in it?" said Abby as she asked him. "My dad was out of it for ten months until recently likely after thanksgiving somewhere early this month" said Diego as he answered honestly. "Aidan, Jacilyn, Skye, my dad and I are in knowledge of it. I am sure you heard of Jason and Sonny?" said Diego as he sit back down. "They are mob of this town. I heard tons stories of them" said Abby as she sit back with him again.**

**"They are the reason we are back in the business. They wouldn't leave my dad and our business alone. I learned that he was at blame for Florida Mob war eight years and nine months ago or before my sister kaylie. She was born nine months later grown up eight years without my dad like I did but for me I was in my teens" said Diego as Abby hold his hand.**

**"But Kaylie's here now so is Jacilyn. Be grateful of her being here now. You have other sister who is a toddlar. She got a big sister and brother to look after her" said Abby as he smile. "Thanks. What's going to happen with us and I still want to be with you" said Diego as he give her the sad look. "I want to be with you too Diego" said Abby as the Midnight rang for the New Year.**

**New Year day**

**Metro Court**

**"I appreciate your honestly about your profession that you and your father are in mob business" said Abby as she look out on the sight since they were still standing on the balcony. "I talked to my dad and he said that I need to tell you soon. We knew each other for a month now and start dating. I want you to know before we go on in our relationship if you want to be in it with me" said Diego as he look at her from across the balcony. **

**"I do not want us to break up but let me get used to the idea of dating a mobester" said Abby as she got ready to leave. "Happy New Year" said Diego as he smile at her. "Happy New Year" said Abby as she kiss him then left.**

**"Diego are you ok?" said Kaylie as she step out onto the balcony. "I will be. I am tired and I am going to go home" said Diego as he look out from the balcony. "Me too. I will tell dad we are leaving home to bed and we will see them later" said Kaylie as she smile. "Meet you downstairs in five?" said Diego as he smile back to his sister. "Sure" said Kaylie as they leave.**

**"Dad, Diego and I are going home. You and Skye can stay. Tell mom I will see her later" said Kaylie as she yawned. "Sure I will walk you to the car where's Diego?" said Lorenzo as he walk with his oldest daughter. "Getting the car while I tell you" said Kaylie as she smile. "See you later" said Lorenzo as he let Kaylie downstairs to Diego who was waiting by the car. "Let's go" said Kaylie as they got in the car and went home.**

**Alcazars**

**"Diego I am not really tired yet" said Kaylie as she came back downstairs in her PJ's. "Me either" said Diego as he look at her. "Will I ever see her again?" said Kaylie as she sit with her brother. "You will" said Diego as he close his eyes for a moment. **

**"I liked her. What are your new year resolutions?" said Kaylie as she changed the subject. "Spend time with my new found sister" said Diego as he smile at her. "Me too about spending time with you and dad" said Kaylie as she rest her head on Diego's shoulder.**

**"Off to bed young lady" said Lorenzo as he and Skye arrived. "I am going to go put Lila Rae to bed" said Skye as she went upstairs. "Night" said Kylie as she went upstairs. "How did it go?" said Lorenzo as he sit down by him. **

**"Fine I guess it seem not to bother her much. I am going to bed dad" said Diego as he got up. "Night" said Lorenzo as Diego went upstairs to his room. "How is he?" said Skye as she returnrd downstairs. "Fine I guess" said Lorenzo as he smile at her. "Good" said Skye as they went to bed.**

**Later that day**

**Kelly's**

**"Lulu" said Diego as he notice Lulu sitting by the door at the table reading her book. "What happened last night?" said Lulu as she asked him. "I told Abby about what I do and my dad. I told her everything" said Diego as he sit back in his seat. "Ok" said Lulu as she smile. "What did you do last night?" said Diego as Lulu giggle.**

**"I spent the night with Pete" said Lulu as she bit her lip. "Get out did you do it you know" said Diego as he laugh at her. "We did and we had many drinks. It was amazing" said Lulu as she giggle. "Not the glory details" said Diego as he cover his ears. "Sorry did you with Abby?" said Lulu as she took his hands off his ears. "No but we did spend the night in bed together. I was a gentleman the whole night" said Diego as he smile. "Sure" said Lulu as she smile.**

**"Should we go?" said Diego as he asked her. "We should" said Lulu as she packed her bags.**

**"Had Maxie and Georgie gone yet?" said Diego as they were walking out of Kelly's. "Lulu, Diego where are you two going?" said Abby as she was on her way inside. "We was on our way to meet up with others to go out to Jesse's grave" said Lulu as she look to them both. "I know I told her I had plans but I planned to go anyway. He was a friend of ours" said Diego as he look at her. "Alright. Later" said Abby as she went into Kelly's. "Diego we need to go" said Lulu as Diego were looking inside of Kelly's. "Let's go" said Diego as they left.**

**Alcazars**

**"Diego we decide to look for a house" said Kaylie as she ran over to him. "Can you make sure it is much closer to here?" said Diego as they laugh. "We will see" said Kaylie as they hug. "Let's go" said Jacilyn as they all left to look at some houses in the neighborhood.**

**Houses hunting**

**"Mom I do like this house the best" said Kaylie as it were the fifth house they went to see which is down the street from Alcazar's. "Me too. The backyard's huge, we got fireplace, two offices, four bedrooms and two private bathrooms, three more public ones. Kitchen is perfect" said Aidan as they smile. "Are we buying?" said Jacilyn as she asked Aidan. **

**"I guess we are" said Aidan as Kaylie cheered. "When are we moving?" said Kaylie as she smile. "Soon but we are still going back to Pine Valley" said Aidan as Jacilyn agreed. "A lot of work to do there first then we will be able to move here but it will take time" said Jacilyn as she talk with her only daughter.**

**Alcazars**

**"Let's get on the plane back to Pine Valley" said Aidan as they laugh. "I do miss Pine Valley but I do like being here" said Jacilyn as they hug. "I know the feeling" said Kaylie as she stood by them. "Kaylie" said Diego as she went over to him. "Have faith" said Kaylie as they hug. "See you in a week" said Diego as she went to Lorenzo.**

**"Dad be safe. Love you and see you soon" said Kaylie as she hug him. "Love you too and you are my smart girl are you?" said Lorenzo as he kiss her on her head. "Always" said Kaylie as she smile. "Bye" said Jacilyn as she, Kaylie and Aidan left for Pine Valley after buying the house they had recently visited.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Alcazars**

**"Does Kaylie know what we are doing?" said Diego as they were working on the bathrooms next to Diego's and Kaylie's room. "Not yet I didn't want to let her hope down until I get the chance to check the room out. Skye said it is perfect to be made into the bathroom" said Lorenzo as they were getting the door down and making a wall into the hallway where the doors once stood.**

**"I can image her next weekend in here wondering where the doors has went" said Diego as Skye laugh. "Sorry gentlemen but it sound funny to me" said Skye as Diego smile. "Diego I think your new phone's ringing" said Lorenzo as they got finished with the doors and wall which they had been doing since Kaylie left for Pine Valley and school.**

**"Hello?" said Diego as he ran into his room and answered the phone. "Diego I got the number from lulu I called her since you didn't answer your cell phone. My car had been stolen I can't find it anywhere and I am to be at the airport in two hours" said Abby as she was standing in the parking lot. "Abby When did that happen and are your bags in the car? Where are you going?" said Diego as he got his shoes on and changed his shirt.**

**"Just now. I have my bags with me. My mom called and I need to go to California it's a family emergency" said Abby as she walk around the parking lot while talking to Diego. "Breathe Abby. Hang up and take your bags up to your apartment. I will be there soon to get you" said Diego as he got ready to leave. "Hurry" said Abby as she went to do what Diego asked her to do. "That was Abby and I got to go" said Diego as he left quickly.**

**Abby's Apartment**

**"I got here quick as I can. When was the last time you saw your car and did you lock it?" said Diego as he arrived at Abby's apartment. "I did lock it and the alarm was set. I always park it in the same place every day by the door. I got home late last night" said Abby as she let him in. "Did you notice anything that were not so usual around here at all?" said Diego as they went to sit in the living room.**

**"I don't think so" said Abby as she think it over again. "I will take you to the airport then I will report your car missing and see what I can do" said Diego as they got ready to leave. "Call me if anything happen?" said Abby as they went to get in Diego's car. "I will I promise" said Diego as he drove off to the airport.**

**PC Airport**

**"How long will you be gone?" said Diego as they were now waiting by the gate. "Two weeks" said Abby as she sit down. "That seem like a long time" said Diego as he sit down next to her. "I am going to the ladies room" said Abby as she got up. "Do you want anything to drink while we wait?" said Diego as he asked. "Sure the usual" said Abby as she leave to the bathroom.**

**Meanwhile in Pine Valley**

**Slaters**

**"You do your homework and be quiet while the boys sleep. I am going to get small snack for you" said Kendall as she had enjoyed getting Kaylie from school when Jacilyn and Aidan get caught up in a case which they couldn't get away from. "I will" said Kaylie as she got some stuff out of her bag. "Reading again?" said Kendall as she brought some kool aid to the table. "I am doing well in reading and writing. I will be learning math soon" said Kaylie as she smile.**

**"Why do you have bodyguards? My dad and brother have some bodyguards for protection. I have two when I am in Port Charles" said Kaylie as Kendall brought some snack on the table and sit with her. "Zach had been helping on a case with Aidan and Tad now they are putting guards on everyone that could be in danger. What do your bodyguards do when you are here?" said Kendall as they smile. "Working I guess" said Kaylie as she giggle softly.**

**"Do you know their names?" said Kendall as she look at Kaylie's books. "Jake and Mike. Whenever I am alone by myself they are closer by when I am with family they are within a mile also I may be getting a cell phone that I only can use for emergency" said Kaylie as she start reading her book. "How was it getting know your real father Kay?" said Kendall as she look at her.**

**"Good. I like Skye and Lila Rae. I enjoy bugging my only older brother" said Kaylie as she smile. "Same about Josh knowing he is my brother who seem nice" said Kendall as Kaylie agreed. "I like Josh he's nice" said Kaylie as they giggle. "Does everyone?" said Kendall as she went to get the door after hearing the doorbell. "True" said Kaylie as Jacilyn came inside to get Kaylie then they left.**

**PC Airport**

**"How soon can you get to it?" said Abby as they were back sitting by the gate. "Once I leave but I want to wait until you are off first" said Diego as he smile and her plane start boarding. "Call me and I will call back" said Abby as he nod and she kiss him then left on her plane while Diego went to take care of it.**

**Alcazars**

**"Dad?" said Diego as he walk into the living room. "He left to do some business" said Skye as she came from the kitchen. "Did he said where at?" said Diego as he really need to talk to his father. "No what is it? Diego you can tell me anything" said Skye as she knew he is much like his father. "Abby's car had been stolen. I called the station to report it stolen but no help there" said Diego as he went to the desk and see if he could find where Lorenzo went to.**

**"Leave the station to me. I am going to tell Alice that I am leaving so she can watch Lila Rae" said Skye as she got up and went to look for her. "I found where he is. Call us after you are done at the station" said Diego as they left.**

**Ric's office**

**"Come in" said Ric as Diego walk right into the room. "Great what bring you here?" said Ric as he sit back down. "Dad what are you doing here and I was looking for you. We need to talk" said Diego as he glare at Ric. "Just giving our DA the talk. What is it you need to talk to me about?" said Lorenzo as he put his hand on his son's shoulder.**

**"Abby's car had been stolen late last night and I need to find it before she return in two weeks" said Diego as he look at his father. "How is that? Let's go" said Lorenzo as they left Ric's office.**

**Metro Court**

**"Skye thanks for calling" said Diego as they hug. "Skye" said Lorenzo as he hug her after Diego had sit down at the table. "You are welcome. I asked Cruz and Lucky to put out a stolen car alert and they have some reports of missing cars around here" said Skye as Lulu storm over to the table. "My car is gone then Abby's and Pete's" said Lulu as she sit down by Diego.**

**"Breathe. We will find them in time do you both have any idea who would do this?" said Skye as she asked them. "Me for one but I hadn't done it since last summer" said Diego as they look at him. "Once for me" said Lulu as she smile. "Anyone that are not you both" said Lorenzo as he and Skye smile alittle. "No" said Diego and Lulu as they reply at the same time.**

**"Abby?" said Diego as he answer his cell phone after they had order early dinner. "Has you found it yet?" said Abby as she was on the other end of the line. "Not yet Skye have Lucky and Cruz on the case. Lulu and Pete's car was stolen last night. I haven't heard of others yet. We will find them I promise I will try to. Can you trust me on that?" said Diego as he asked to have his dinner to go.**

**"I do trust you Diego. I got to go we will talk later alright" said Abby as she smile slightly. "Bye" said Diego as they hang up. "I am going to do some stuff around town" said Diego as he had his dinner to go with him. "I got work" said Lulu as she and Diego left.**

**Pine Valley**

**Aidan and Jaclyn's**

**"Aidan what's for dinner?" said Kaylie as she asked after she and Jacilyn walk into the house toward the kitchen. "Tacos. We got other case in Port Charles my dear" said Aidan as he wink at Kaylie. "Mom that sound like fun and more visit to dad's?" said Kaylie as she smile in her angelic way.**

**"I will have to see what case it is first" said Jacilyn as she smirk. "Files on the counter" said Aidan as he point toward it. "three stolen cars in one night who faxed it over?" said Jacilyn as she read it.**

**"Look who the cars belong to. Mac called and faxed them" said Aidan as he look at her. "Oh my god" said Jacilyn as she look at Aidan. "Pete, Lulu and Abby's" said Aidan as he nod. "I am on it" said Jacilyn as she got her some tea to drink. "How soon are we going back to Port Charles?" said Kaylie as she smile angelic.**

**"Will you both be fine in Port Charles? I got this case. I can't just up and leave town again" said Aidan as he got their dinner ready. "We will be fine but Kaylie have school" said Jacilyn as they sit down at the table.**

**"Good then it's settled. I know someone who run her school here who know someone at other school there that she can attend while she is in Port Charles" said Aidan as he put their dinner on the table. "Sound good. What do you want to do for your birthday?" said Jacilyn as she smile at Kaylie.**

**"I want it at Metro Court" said Kaylie as she look at her tacos as she eat it. "Okay then" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Big change there we got tons of people to call before then" said Aidan as they nod. After dinner they did some packing and work around the house.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Kelly's**

**"Had a long night?" said Jacilyn as Robin join her table. "One more of nightshift then I am on dayshift" said Robin as she look over at the counter. "Was Georgie to be working here today?" said Robin as she keep looking over at the counter and back to her. **

**"She was here half hour ago" said Jacilyn as she closed her laptop. "I remember what happened that day Carly ask him when he got a sister and told him what happened. I was like dancing inside" said Robin as they smirk.**

**"Later Ric show up at Lorenzo's for some reason someone did told him about it. I was like Ric it was me don't tell me he's sitting in the chair acting like a child" said Jacilyn as they giggle. **

**"That made my day. Mac come to me for lunch with him and girls so I went. He was like Robin I noticed that there hadn't been any mob activity lately since that day. I told him and he hadn't told anyone from what I know but girls was on a happy level all through Christmas holiday. Coop had stated that he hadn't been called in at all until the holiday was over" said Robin as she notice Lulu. "It's nice that I got them to behave. Lulu we would like some lunch before we go" said Jacilyn as Lulu has join them.**

**"This place seem empty" said Lulu as she look at them. "You work here right? Then I give you a right to get working" said Robin as Lulu nod. "Right and I will find Mike somewhere" said Lulu as she walk off toward the kitchen then her voice was heard. "Here's our drinks and lunch will be here soon" said Lulu as she sit down.**

**"Once it get warmer I was thinking for a picnic at the park" said Robin as she had been thinking about it. "Cold weather got to go but we got few months until then" said Lulu as she look around. "You had Kaylie last night and she's not present" said Lulu as she asked about her. "She got kidnapped by the Drakes" said Robin as they laugh.**

**"They came pretty early and took her out of town so we won't be seeing them for awhile. We better be sure not to let Alcazars notice that she's nowhere to be found until tomorrow" said Jacilyn as their lunch arrived. "What if they aren't in town?" said Lulu as she thought of it. "I saw Skye and Lila Rae earlier today. I hadn't seen other two at all" said Robin as she saw them earlier on her way to Kelly's.**

**"As long they don't notice the safer we are" said Jacilyn as she smile. "I am going over to Nikolas's and watch Spencer for Abby since I owed her a favor" said Lulu as she had her day planned. "Is Abby back yet? I got to stop by work then home to clean before my parents arrive" said Robin as she had heard that they left town few weeks ago. **

**"Not yet and she was to be back by tomorrow. Maybe she will be here by then. Something to do with family thing" said Lulu as they were finished with lunch then paid for lunch. "We know how it is" said Robin as they start to leave. "Let's head over to the hospital" said Robin as she left with Jacilyn while Lulu went over to Nikolas's.**

**Hospital**

**"Dr. Scorpio I know you are off but can you and Patrick look at this file?" said Julian as he spot them and walk over to them. "Sure I will have Patrick look at it once he get back from hockey game with Noah and Kaylie" said Robin as she look at him. "Sound like they are having fun thanks" said Julian as he walk away. **

**"Let me go to the locker room and we will go" said Robin as she went to get something she need from her locker then they left.**

**Robin and Patrick's Apartment**

**"I think without Patrick I can keep this place clean when he's not home" said Robin as they start to clean up. "Forget the laundry" said Robin as they got the place cleaned up and closed the door to the laundry room. "I think I am going back to Pine Valley it has been awhile since he went back" said Jacilyn as she think about it. "Now is good time my parents are on their way here" said Robin as she smile. "I better get going and tell Kaylie" said Jacilyn as she left.**

**Pine Valley**

**Aidan and Jacilyn's**

**"Aidan are you here?" said Jacilyn as she enter the home that she shared with Aidan and went to the kitchen to get a drink. "Jace?" said Aidan as he notice her car was here and went into the house. "In here" said Jacilyn as she was pouring a cup of wine and got other cup for Aidan. "I missed you and I got a nice surprise" said Aidan as he walk up to her and kiss her.**

**"Me too. I was having lunch and spend time with Robin while my dad and Patrick stealing our angel out of town to a hockey game. I thought drop in and check on the man I am marrying" said Jacilyn as she drink her wine after getting nice greeting from him. "I have been working honestly" said Aidan as he grab his cup and take Jacilyn to the living room. "We have and now we aren't" said Jacilyn as she kiss him. **

**"The night is ours" said Aidan as they laugh. "There's this bar I wanted to take you to will you come and I am hungry" said Aidan as he asked her to come along. "I would use some dinner" said Jacilyn as they left to the new place he wanted to take her to.**

**Outback Bar and Grill**

**"You are back" said Krystal as she saw her and Aidan walking in. "This place is great we would like some dinner and white wine" said Jacilyn as she greet Krystal back. "Sure have a seat. Colby" said Krystal as she walk off toward the kitchen. "Sure does made you right at home" said Aidan as he kiss her temple. **

**"It sure does" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Hamburgers and fries just the way you liked" said Colby as she and Krystal brought them over including the wine and glasses. "Thanks" said Aidan as they smile and they leave them alone. **

**"Better now?" said Aidan as he start to eat his fries. "Very much" said Jacilyn as she eat her fries. "Here" said Aidan as he pour them a cup of wine. "Aidan we had a cup of wine at home" said Jacilyn as she took the glass.**

**"I didn't drink all mine at home just a sip but we are eating now and we will be fine" said Aidan as he smile. "Right after this we are going straight home" said Jacilyn as he agreed. "Is your cell ringing?" said Aidan as he hear the phone ringing. "No maybe yours" said Jacilyn as she eat her hamburger. **

**"It's mine" said Aidan as he answer his cell phone. "I thought so" said Jacilyn as she smile at him. "I will be right back" said Aidan as he went outside. "They sure like us" said Jacilyn as she answer her cell phone. **

**"You must be there right? Mom said give him our love. We had dinner and we are back to the apartment" said Robin as she and her parents were heading back to her apartment. "I will he went outside to talk on his cell phone" said Jacilyn as she eats her fries.**

**"I got one text from Patrick saying that they will be back tomorrow morning. I told him that you went back to Pine Valley since you were missing my cousin and to tell Kaylie" said Robin as she arrived home. "Call me tomorrow after morning" said Jacilyn as Robin agreed then they hang up. **

**"I wonder what was taking you so long" said Jacilyn as she think about it. "Meaning?" said Aidan as he look at her. "Robin called after you went outside they sent your love. Who called you?" said Jacilyn as she look at him. "Tad" said Aidan as he eat his dinner.**

**"The case?" said Jacilyn as she clean her hands with her napkins. "Yes" said Aidan as he hold her hand in his. "I missed you" said Jacilyn as she smile at him and finished her meal. "I missed you too" said Aidan as he finished his meal. "Ready to go?" said Jacilyn as he agreed. "Let's pay the bill then we can go" said Aidan as they left after paying the bill.**

**Aidan and Jacilyn's**

**"Look like that wine need to be empty and washed" said Aidan as he went to get it off the coffee table and clean up in the kitchen. "You do that and I will be upstairs" said Jacilyn as she went upstairs to lay in their bed. "Have you thought of having other child?" said Aidan as he came up after he was done and lay on the bed next to her with his arm over her tummy. "Yes" said Jacilyn as she traced Aidan's face with her finger.**

**"A son would be nice" said Aidan as he start to kiss her. "He would be like you" said Jacilyn as he nod and kiss her some more. "It had been long" said Aidan as he took his shirt off and return back to her. "Very long" said Jacilyn as they got wrap up with each other. "Love you baby" said Aidan as he take a breather looking down at her face. "Love you too" said Jacilyn as she giggle and kiss him then they continue their lovemaking.**

**Next day**

**Aidan and Jacilyn's**

**"Wake up in there it's time for breakfast in bed" said Aidan as he brought up two plate of French toasts and bowl of strawberries with whipped cream bowl next to it including two orange juices. "It does smell good" said Jacilyn as she wake up yawning. "Here we go" said Aidan as he put the tray between them. **

**"Look like you got everything covered" said Jacilyn as she sit up and look on the tray. "It made me perfect for you" said Aidan as he smile at her. "You are" said Jacilyn as they start to eat breakfast. "What you say we take off to Port Charles?" said Aidan as he smile.**

**"I just got back and you want to go there" said Jacilyn as she chuckle. "Kaylie's there is she?" said Aidan as she smile. "I guess she is but I don't know if she's back in town. Had anyone call?" said Jacilyn as she look for the phone. "No" said Aidan as they eat their French toast. **

**"I am ready to have other kid. It has been almost nine years and I have amazing almost nine years daughter" said Jacilyn as they smile. "She is. I am sure she would like to have a little brother" said Aidan as he give her a piece of Strawberry. "She would beside on her father's side she got older brother and younger sister" said Jacilyn as they clean up and get ready to leave. "I will call Tad once we get there" said Aidan as they left for Port Charles.**

**Port Charles**

**Patrick and Robin's Apartment**

**"Welcome back and I want my daughter back" said Jacilyn as she smile at Patrick. "Come in" said Patrick as he let them in. "Mom the hockey was fun" said Kaylie as she ran over to her and Aidan. "Glad you has a good time" said Jacilyn as she smile. "I want a cake from Kelly's" said Kaylie as she smile. "Sure" said Aidan as he smile at them. "Let's go mom" said Kaylie as she lead them to the door. "We will see you later" said Aidan as he left behind them.**

**Kelly's**

**"Mike one piece of Chocolate cake, two pieces of vanilla cakes and three iced teas" said Aidan as he order the cakes and sit down with the girls. "Kaylie what do you think of having a baby brother?" said Aidan as he asked Kaylie. "You are asking her like we are having it but we won't know for awhile" said Jacilyn as she laugh. "I give few weeks" said Aidan as he wink at her.**

**"Sure a new baby will be nice" said Kaylie as the cakes and tea arrived. "It's on" said Jacilyn as they eat the cake. "Jace I haven't heard back about the case" said Mac as he walk into Kelly's and notice them. "I am still working on it honestly. Kaylie why don't you go talk to Mike about the party?" said Jacilyn as she smile. **

**"I will mom" said Kaylie as she went to talk to Mike. "They have. I am helping out also Anna and I talked another day. Honestly my thought was car theft ring crime usually in some cases mob can be behind it" said Aidan as they look at Mac.**

**"If mob was behind it would you know which mob?" said Mac as he sit down. "This one no on me I worked it over. I called Rex and John they helped out but it came back same as mine and Anna's beside to her and Aidan's" said Jacilyn as she look at Aidan. "Unsolved?" said Mac as he asked them. "For now until there's new tip" said Aidan as Jacilyn agreed. **

**"It happen and I would want to see those you all have done so far?" said Mac as he got up by the time Kaylie return to them. "Sure we will bring it by when we can" said Aidan as he nod and Mac left. "Let's go" said Jacilyn as they paid the bill and went to the park for awhile.**

**Park**

**"Did you call Tad?" said Jacilyn as they decide to go swinging at the park. "No thanks for remind me" said Aidan as he jump off of the swing and make the call. "Don't do that Kaylie" said Jacilyn as she look at her daughter. "I won't mom" said Kaylie as she kept swinging. ****"Tad I am in Port Charles and I will be staying for few days" said Aidan as he watch the girls. ****"She was in Pine Valley last night. We went to Krystal's bar and grill to eat then home and here" said Aidan as he laugh and ended the call.**

**"What's funny?" said Kaylie as she stop swinging and got off. "He heard that your mother flew in Pine Valley to be with me. I took her out to a friend's bar and grill place for late dinner. He want to see her but I took us back here this morning" said Aidan as he sit on the swing. "Krystal and Colby must had told him and played it off as special treatment" said Jacilyn as she laugh. "Maybe" said Aidan as he smile. "Mom I want to get on the slide" said Kaylie as she went get on it. **

**"Go on" said Jacilyn as she smile at them. ****"You are amazing" said Aidan as he kiss her. "I know" said Jacilyn as she climb up on the top of monkey climb that had tires climb on the right side of it. "It's a nice day" said Aidan as he got up with her on the monkey climb.**

**"Mom how does it work?" said Kaylie as she was trying to spin the merry-go-round while she jump on it. "It's harder to do it alone you will have to get a group to help out" said Jacilyn as she smile at Kaylie. "Mommy you watch. Aidan come help" said Kaylie as she went to the middle and sit down. **

**"Angel here I come" said Aidan as he got off and went over to merry-go-round to spin it. "Aidan do not spin it so fast please" said Jacilyn as she watch them. "Of course my dear" said Aidan as he start to spin at regular speed while Kaylie giggle.**

**"Do you see what I see?" said Lulu as she and her group decide to hit the park. "Very well" said Maxie as she and Georgie ran over to them. "Wait up" said Lulu as she ran after them. "They are going to jump on it" said Diego as he and Abby walk toward them. "I pray for their well being" said Abby as she laugh. "Yes!" said Lulu as she along with Georgie and Maxie got on without getting hurt.**

**"How did they got on?" said Abby as she and Diego walk by the monkey climb with Jacilyn on the top of it. "Once you arrive you have to stop and watch the rail as it spin. Once you got it jump and grab it at once you will be fine. I don't think anyone got hurt by regular speed but if it is maximum speed don't jump" said Diego as he and Jacilyn laugh. "He's right maximum is like five times faster than that speed" said Jacilyn as she got down and they walk over to others.**

**"Ride's over ladies" said Coop and Dillon as they stop the ride. "Diego" said Kaylie as she got off and ran over to him. ****"Girls lunch at Metro Court with Robin and Anna but we will need to get Robin first tomorrow" said Jacilyn as the girls smile. "I know and Brenda will be here soon" said Maxie as they smile. "It had been long day" said Lulu as she yawned. "Georgie movie night?" said Maxie as she ask her sister since Coop had to go to work.**

**"I am in. Abby?" said Georgie as she asked Abby. "Sure" said Abby as she agreed. "I will be at Pete's" said Lulu as they giggle. "I hope you are playing safe until summer" said Maxie as they nod in agreement. "True" said Lulu as she smile and left to Pete's. "I better go to my last class. I will see you tomorrow" said Dillon as he left. **

**"Bye" said Georgie as she, Maxie and Abby left to Maxie's apartment. "What are we doing next?" said Jacilyn as she look at Aidan. "Back to Robin's" said Aidan as Jacilyn agreed. "Mom is it ok if I go to dad's for while?" said Kaylie as she asked her mother. "Sure" said Jacilyn as Diego and Kaylie left then they went over to Robin's.**

**Patrick and Robin's apartment**

**"Seriously do you think you could get a house closer by to ours" said Aidan as Patrick and Robin had decided to get a house to live in. "Something like down the road but I was thinking close to our work" said Patrick as he sit with Robin. "I like that idea" said Robin as she agreed. "Should we go camping? We need vacation and I want to go out into the nature" said Jacilyn as Robin smile. "Agreed. How are we going to do this and when?" said Patrick as they start to talk about it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hospital**

**"There he is the handsome doctor" said Abby as she whisper softly to her group. "He is too bad we aren't free" said Jacilyn as they laugh softly. "Quit looking at him" whisper Robin as she met them at the nurse station. "But Robin he's good looking to look at" said Maxie as she and Georgie agreed. **

**"What would Coop and Dillon said to that?" said Robin as she cross her arms. "They don't know" said Maxie and Georgie as they smile at Robin. "I hope you both don't look at him all the time at the wedding they could find out" said Robin as she point it out. "She's right they could" said Jacilyn as they agreed.**

**"Ladies what bring you here? Jace" said Patrick as he walk up to them and give his sister a hug. "Patrick" said Jacilyn as the girls giggle. "Looking at him" said Robin as she told him what they were doing. "What about Julian?" said Patrick as he had no clue to what Robin mean after looking at where Julian is standing at talking to a patient. "They were staring at him and giggling like teenagers" said Robin as she told Patrick exactly what she mean. "Was not" said the girls as they laugh.**

**"Well you are about to get closer than expected here he come" said Patrick as Julian start to walk over to them. "Hi Julian" said Maxie as she smile as others try not to giggle. "Don't mind them we were having a girl talk before Patrick show up" said Jacilyn as Abby nod. "I know what went on. It's alright I am used to ladies attention" said Julian as he smile at them. **

**"But you didn't even look in our direction" said Maxie as she seem embarrassed. "True but I could out of my corner of my eye and sound of laughing" said Julian as he laugh softly. "Sorry they aren't single I believe we were going out for lunch" said Robin as she and the girls leave for lunch. "It's nice to see your sister but not formal" said Julian as Patrick look at him. "Back off she's engaged and we got patients to see" said Patrick as they walk off.**

**Metro Court**

**"Sorry mom they were busy fondling of handsome Leo Julian" said Robin as they sit at the table. "How was he?" said Anna as Robin look at her mother. "His hair was in short ponytail but still so handsome" said Georgie as she smile at Anna.**

**"He always look good does he?" said Anna as they agreed. "Mom let's not talk about Julian here" said Robin as she end that subject. "I am looking for Robin and I was told she was here" said Brenda as she show up. "Brenda!" said Robin as she got up and they hug.**

**"You are early but I am glad you are here. They kept talking about this doctor named Julian even my own mother" said Robin as they laugh. "Was he that cute?" said Brenda as they sit down. "Very handsome" said the girls as they smile. "If he was that handsome to talk about then what would stop them Robin?" said Brenda as she giggle. **

**"One Patrick and I work with him. Two I can't have your voice in my head telling me how he is and how can I be in the same room with him as a doctor?" said Robin as she state her reasons.**

**"She's right and we got to move on now it's wedding subject" said Jacilyn as they agreed. "Kaylie's party is tomorrow night at 7pm and everything have to be ready by seven in the evening" said Jacilyn as they smile. "Hopefully. This year there will be two weddings mine and Jace's. At least my dad need to appear" said Robin as they laugh. **

**"Leave him to me. You all take of duties and I am going to track him down after lunch" said Anna as she had that wrote down. "Have the guest list been done?" said Maxie as she start the wedding planning meeting.**

**"Family and close friends are invited" said Robin as Jacilyn nod. "Let them know and send them the card" said Georgie as she check it off the list. "I told Jax that Carly's not invited" said Robin as they look at her. "I know Aidan's inviting people we know from Pine Valley" said Jacilyn as they nod. "Carly not invited then let's hope it go our way" said Maxie as they nod in agreement.**

**"Check. cake?" said Maxie as they smile. "Chocolate cake" said Robin as she lick her lips. "Red velvet cake" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Good is it?" said Georgie as she check it off the list. "Last summer when Dillon and I was at Kelly's. We stepped out for few minutes then back in to a half ate cake and a cup of wine no one was there" said Georgie as they laugh.**

**"That was me and Patrick. I pick lock the lock. We came in eat cake, drink wine and dance then went home" said Robin as she smile. "Robin you are busted I had wondered over that ever since wait until Dillon hear this tale" said Georgie as they laugh. "Sorry I had chocolate thought and had to have one so we did" said Robin as she giggle.**

**"Flowers" said Abby as she order some drinks and some food. "Yellow, red, pink, baby blue and white" said Jacilyn and Robin as Georgie check it and wrote it down. "Sound beautiful there" said Anna as they agreed. "Dresses" said Brenda as they look at each other.**

**"It's not that bad mine is light yellow and light blue" said Jacilyn as they nod. "Light pink and light blue" said Robin as they smile. "We haven't decided on that one for bridesmaids" said Robin and Jacilyn as they nod. "Partly check and color only" said Georgie as she check over the list.**

**"Who is free tomorrow?" said Jacilyn as Lulu, Maxie and Georgie raise hand. "I won't be off until 3pm tomorrow then rest of us will be getting the kids" said Abby as Emily and Liz will be gathering the kids between them four including Nikolas. "It's under Drake someone will need to get Cake and ice cream. Decorations and dinner will be covered by Jax" said Jacilyn as she give them the details.**

**"Maxie and I will get the cake and ice cream. Lulu can pick up some decorations" said Georgie as they agreed. "Be there at 4pm to set up the room. It will be closed party" said Robin as they have finish eating lunch.**

**Hospital**

**"I will go to the hospital with you both and see him for myself" said Brenda as she went with Robin and Jacilyn as they walk toward the hospital. "Once I get on my floor I am ditching you both until dinner" said Robin as they laugh. "What about Patrick?" said Brenda as Robin smile. "Please keep the subject clean about my brother there" said Jacilyn as they laugh and walk into the hospital. "I don't see him but him look familiar" said Brenda as she look around the area.**

**"That's Patrick" said Robin as Brenda look at her then Patrick. "He's good catch there" said Brenda as they walk up to Patrick. "Back again? Dr. Scorpio I need you in OR three in fifteen minutes" said Patrick as he notice them and look back at the file. "Patrick meet my best friend Brenda. Brenda this is Patrick the man I am marrying. I am off to change and Dr. Drake I will meet you in OR three" said Robin as she walk off after talking to them.**

**"Brenda it's nice to meet you. Before I go into surgery on a patient. Julian is in surgery on a patient too" said Patrick as he walk away smiling to himself. "How can I see this doctor?" said Brenda as she look at Jacilyn. "There's always other times you will be seeing plenty of him at the wedding" said Jacilyn as they start to leave. "Wait I got a great idea" said Brenda as she smile widely. "Why do I have the feeling that I know what you are planning?" said Jacilyn as they stop by the waiting room.**

**"Ask Patrick to invite this doctor over dinner so I could meet him and look him over" said Brenda as she giggle. "Sound good but I have a little girl that I always have with me but she's off with her father today. Besides that she's mine tonight since her father kept her home all night last night. She should be present unless you decide to have it alone with him" said Jacilyn as Brenda look at her. **

**"Wow you look young to be a mother. Who's the father? Wait let me sit" said Brenda as she went to sit down. "Almost the whole town knew" said Jacilyn as she bit her lip. "Really? Do I know the father?" said Brenda as she asked. "Maybe it's Lorenzo" said Jacilyn as she look at Brenda. "No way" said Brenda as she drop her jaw. "Yes we met in Florida and the story is very long" said Jacilyn as she smile.**

**"Don't tell me is he behind me?" said Brenda as she look behind her. "It's us" said Georgie as she and Maxie giggle. "Brenda I believe you were going to meet Anna. Aren't you going to get Kaylie?" said Georgie as she look at them. "I am off later ladies" said Jacilyn as she left. "We should invite Julian over for dinner" said Brenda as they giggle. "We are there" said Maxie as Robin and Patrick walk up to them. **

**"What are you three up to and you were to be gone an hour ago?" said Robin as she look at them. "Did my sister leave?" said Patrick as he look at them. "Mother duties for her" said Georgie as they smile at them. "Out with it" said Robin as she order them to tell her.**

**"She want to have dinner with Leo Julian" said Maxie as others look to the floor. "Why?" said Robin and Patrick as they look at them. "I want to meet him" said Brenda as she told her. "We know you do" said Robin as the doctor they were talking about appear at the nurse station. **

**"There he goes" said Maxie as she point him out to Brenda. "Wow he's handsome maybe I should go ask him" said Brenda as girls look at her. "Please do" said Maxie as they all laugh. "Get to work both of you" said Robin as she shoo them off. "Call us" said Maxie as Georgie walk off dragging her along.**

**"Dr. Drake I have a file for you would you be willing to look it over?" said Julian as he walk up to them. "Julian meet my maid of honor and best friend Brenda. Brenda this is Julian have fun" said Robin as she walk off smiling. "What just happen here?" said Julian as he laugh. **

**"Look like you have been match up. I will look at it in my office and call you later" said Patrick as he watch Robin walk away from them. "I have heard from the girls about you and are you free for dinner?" said Brenda as she asked Julian. "Brenda!" said Patrick as he look at her. "Patrick was you to be working?" said Brenda as she smile at him. "I am already at work" said Patrick as he walk away.**

**"Those girls as the same ones from earlier? Did you just ask me for dinner or a date?" said Julian as he smile at her. "I think they are the same ones. Both dinner and date" said Brenda as she giggle. "The girls wasn't single but are you?" said Julian as he laugh. "I am single which is a good thing here" said Brenda as she nod. **

**"Tonight?" said Julian as he asked her. "Whenever you are free?" said Brenda as she flirt with him. "Seven pm?" said Julian as he smile. "Sure place?" said Brenda as she hoped for Metro Court since it seem like better place for a date. "Metro Court?" said Julian as he had liked eating there most of the time. **

**"It's a date then" said Brenda as she smile at him. "Just us both" said Julian as he was to be certain. "Of course see you tonight" said Brenda as she nod. "Meet you there" said Julian as Brenda left. "Did you and Brenda just set a date?" said Robin as she asked him. "We did and she's amazing" said Julian as he walk off.**

**Metro Court**

**"They are over there" said Robin as they sneak into Metro Court's quietly. "Let's sit here" said Patrick as he led her over to the table. "They look like they are having good time" said Robin as she look over at Brenda and Julian. "Let's order and leave them to their date. I am wishing we could stay home and order out" said Patrick as he look at her. **

**"Fine I will have to ask her how it went" said Robin as she look at the menu. "I see Brenda didn't waste her time" said Jacilyn as she, Aidan and Kaylie walk over to their table. ****"Who are you trying to call?" said Patrick as he was kept busy with Kaylie's day stories. ****"An old friend" said Jacilyn as she wait for answer on other end.**

**"I will go order our dinner so you can get hold of him better without having them come here" said Robin as she got up. "I guess I will have to wait until tomorrow. Robin we can order here now" said Jacilyn as she put her phone away. "Voicemail?" said Robin as she sit back down. "Yes he always answered it until now" said Jacilyn as they ordered dinner and drinks.**

**"Who's the little girl that is sitting next to Patrick?" said Julian as they seem to be having a good time and he look over to Patrick's table who appear to be filling up with family as Noah and Anna had join them. "I think that is his only niece. Jace's baby girl" said Brenda as she smile.**

** "Really?" said Julian as they look back over at the table. "Yes she is you don't want to know her real father also you can see her with her older brother Diego around town" said Brenda as they finish some of their dinner. "Had you met her or not?" said Julian as he asked her.**

**"Saw her on my way to Metro Court as she and Diego was leaving here must have saved a table here or something" said Brenda as Julian look at her. "Is there going to be more coming in?" asked Julian as he smile. "I don't think so if so I don't know them" said Brenda as she giggle. **

**"Cute no wonder you and Robin are best friends" said Julian as he smile. "We grew up together here this is the place where we start off before I went to Rome and Robin went to Paris. Now we are here again" said Brenda as she tell him more of the history they have here in town.**

**"It's not only a pizza place it got games and bears playing music as a band. It's all the children dream of a place to eat and play" said Abby as she talk to Diego with Lulu and Georgie. "I would ask your sister about it" said Lulu as she grab a seat by Abby next to the drake's party table and sit down. **

**"She's sitting right over here next to us" said Maxie as she point over to the table. ****"Where's the boys?" said Lulu as she look around them. "Be here soon" said Maxie as she look around the room. "Georgie. Brenda's having dinner with Julian behind you and Diego" said Maxie as she whisper to them. "Really hi Brenda, Julian we didn't see you sitting there" said Georgie as she turn toward them.**

**"It's going well I see you have a quite a group Coop I hope you are staying out of trouble" said Brenda as she smile. "I am. You arrived in town and on a date Brenda" said Cooper as he, Dillon, Pete sit down at the table. "I am sure you haven't met Diego and Abby they don't come around the hospital often" said Maxie as they got to order dinner. **

**"I have seen Abby around" said Julian as they nod. "Diego were you here few hours ago?" said Brenda as she asked him. "I had to save a table for the girls" said Diego as he point to Lulu and Maxie. "We were busy today and tomorrow I could ask Robin to teach me to pick lock your beauty car" said Maxie as she call him on. "It got alarm once you touch it goes off" said Diego as he smirk.**

**"Children behave or you are going home without supper" said Abby as she scold them. ****"Fine" said Maxie and Diego as they look at each other. "Yes better not let them get desserts" said Pete as Maxie protest. "I want dessert or I will go to Kelly's and get a piece of that cake sitting there on the counter" said Maxie as they look at her. "Not that chocolate cake" said Georgie as she start to tell Dillon the tale she found out from Robin. "My mission is done" said Maxie as they laugh and spend the time talking.**

**"Look who just walked in" said Brenda as she whisper to Julian. "Lorenzo, Skye and their daughter Lila Rae" said Julian as he saw them sit near the table behind Diego. "He's Kaylie's father" said Brenda as she whisper it to him. "Seriously? This mean they are like half siblings" said Julian as he and Brenda were talking quietly. "Exactly" said Brenda as she nod.**

**"I chose my dad to be the best man Leo, Nikolas, Lucky, Pete. Ring bearer is Cam Liz think he's prefect for it" said Patrick as they had been talking about wedding. "My best man is Tad, Zach, Rex" said Aidan as the books had been getting a lot of written in it. **

**"Natalie who had been my best friend since I arrived in Llanview, she accepted to be my maid of honor, Adriana who had been great with Kaylie while Rex and I started up a PI business. Kendall who I had became good friend with and she set me up with Aidan. Flower girl is Kaylie" said Jacilyn as she drink her tea. **

**"I thought mine over and over again. Brenda's maid of Honor I chose Elizabeth, Emily and Lulu. My cousins want to sit with Mac and my parents" said Robin as they laugh.**

**"In case they object" said Patrick as he grin at Robin. "Exactly" said Robin as she kiss him. "Robert wouldn't because I will be sitting by him also if he start to I could always kick him" said Anna they laugh. "Song for couples to dance first time as husband and wife" said Kaylie as she and Anna had been looking over the book planners. **

**"Right I liked the Collide song it fit us well" said Robin as she tell them. "Strawberry Wine when I heard that song first time we danced to it was nice" said Jacilyn as Aidan smile. "They are still on wedding issues. Jace's getting married in July and Robin chose December ****26****Th" said Brenda as she smile. "I am sure after the weddings they would start on with babies" said Julian as they laugh. "True my friend" said Brenda as she drink her wine.**

**"Yes but dad" said Patrick as he was talking with Noah while Robin and Jacilyn watch them as Anna and Aidan was busy with Kaylie and the books.**

**_He had grown and changed since first day I saw him I will never forgot that day. I think he was my miracle and they have come long way to get along again after losing Mattie_ thought Robin as she smile at Patrick.**

**_I never thought I would be here again with both my dad and brother at once. I did miss him after he disappeared when mom's funeral was over. I had Patrick but we were apart for so long that we kept losing contact so many times. Never thought I would find him again with dad. I guess we did forgive him for leaving us and that's in the past at least we will always remember mom. Beside Kaylie get to know her grandfather and uncle so I made good choice in that for her leaving my past and Patrick's._**

**_That we continue to move on without dad since he did abandoned us when I was almost on my way to college and Patrick was already on his way to med school. Partly I am glad Patrick did gave part of his liver to dad against his wish. That he would see that we need him because I was afraid that he would leave again like that child being left behind without its parents to guide them. In time I did face it and see him again. he's no longer drinking which is wonderful as long as he stay away from it for our sake including Kay's who come to love him _thought Jacilyn as she smile at her dad and brother talking and getting along with Aidan.**

**"Robin should we do surgery or treatment first?" said Patrick as he and Noah look at Robin. "I am sorry I spaced out for few minutes. What case are you talking about?" said Robin as she was caught staring at Patrick. "The case I told you about that Julian gave us. He have a heart history and head injury" said Patrick as he grin knowing she was staring at him. **

**"Don't bust your ego I was thinking of first time we met. Now I know what case it is I felt it is better to do surgery" said Robin as Noah smile. "Fine surgery it is I will be sure to tell Julian" said Patrick as they agreed. "I remember that day Robin" said Patrick as he smile at her. "You were my miracle I am ready to go home" said Robin as she yawned.**

**"Yes it's already 8:30pm and we better get back home so someone get in bed by 9pm" said Aidan as Jacilyn and Robin have been spaced out by past memories that time flew by. "Your mom's right we can finish the table chart next time" said Anna as Kaylie agreed. "Mom can I see daddy for a minute?" said Kaylie as she smile sweetly. "Sure two minutes" said Jacilyn as Kaylie walk off to see her father.**

**"Julian we agreed on surgery and we will talk more at the Hospital" said Patrick as he talk to Julian and they were standing by the elevator waiting. "Have a good time Brenda?" said Robin who was hugging with Patrick as he had his arm around her. "We will be going out on more dates" said Brenda as she and Julian laugh. **

**"Bye guys" said Robin as she along with Patrick, Julian, Brenda, Anna and Noah leave in the elevator. "Bye see you all tomorrow" said Maxie as the rest of their group waved at them as they left. "Ready mommy?" said Kaylie as she went to say good night and hug to her dad and Diego. "Yes" said Jacilyn as she and Kaylie left with Aidan, Abby, Lulu, Georgie, Maxie, Coop, Dillon and Pete.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Devane's PC Home**

**"Mom I am nine today" said Kaylie as she ran into the kitchen. "You were born at 6pm on April fourth 1998" said Jacilyn as she look at her daughter. "Ever wonder where those eight years went by?" said Aidan as he smile. "Always" said Jacilyn as the phone ring. "Kaylie Diego's here" said Aidan as they left to work and Kaylie went off with Diego to the mall.**

**"Jax book six bedrooms for my guests they will be arriving at noon from the airport and they are there for the party later tonight" said Jacilyn as she call Jax to get the rooms book. "I got six rooms booked for them" said Jax as he got the room check in then they hang up. "I got rooms for them" said Jacilyn as she refer to the friends from Llanview and Pine Valley.**

**PCPD**

**"Good" said Aidan as they enter the station. "Mac it is mob related something to do with drug ring and car ring" said Anna as they were being join by Aidan and Jacilyn. "Who's behind it?" said Mac as he asked them. "The mob it can be anyone. Sorry if it's not enough. The information was general pointing to mob" said Aidan as Mac look at them. "Thanks for your help" said Mac as he nod. "Anytime" said Anna as they left Mac's office.**

**"First case to leave them unhappy" said Jacilyn as they smile and head back to get ready for the party. "I am off to check at the hospital and I will meet you later" said Jacilyn as she wave at Anna and Aidan.**

**Hospital**

**"Dr. Julian" said Brenda as she and Jacilyn laugh. "Funny ladies what bring you both here?" said Julian as he was sitting in the waiting area looking at the files. "We are getting things done for tonight and are you a fan of camping?" said Brenda as she look at him. "I like camping and what's going down tonight?" said Julian as he smile at them.**

**"It's my niece's birthday and it will be her first one with the whole family and many friends. It's going to be a huge party ever" said Patrick as he came up beside Jacilyn and smile. "You should come" said Robin as she join them. "When?" said Julian as he smile. "Seven at Metro Court" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Be there" said Julian as they went on back to whatever they were doing that they had to do.**

**Party Warehouse**

**"Is Drake's balloons done? Also is there some princess crown here?" said Lulu as she and Pete had took the duty and went to the party warehouse. "It's in the back and the balloon is done" said the lady as she point to where they should go then they left after getting a princess crown, balloons, holders and party stuff paid.**

**Super Store**

**"I am here to get Kaylie Alcazar birthday cake" said Georgie as she and Dillon went to get the cake while Maxie and Coop went to get the ice creams.**

**"We should get big ones I called Jax and ask him to store the backup ice cream in case" said Maxie as she got some vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice creams and put it in the cart. "The cake been paid and let's get the ice cream paid then off to Metro court" said Georgie as they all left after they paid for it.**

**Kids group**

**"We are going to be late" said Elizabeth as she, Abby and Emily get the kids and decide to do some errands and take the gifts to Metro Court. "Listen this is Kaylie's night she is nine today and we need you all to be on your best behavior. Wish her a happy birthday" said Abby as she got them to pay her attention. **

**"I will" said Cameron as they look at her. "Let's stand in line and let me see who is here and who we need to check on, Cameron, Jake, and Spencer here. Kristina and Molly will be there with Alexis. Kaylie got friends who will be flying in. let's get to the Metro Court before we lose control" said Elizabeth as they gather and left to Metro Court.**

**Alcazars Mansion**

**"Skye are you both ready?" said Lorenzo as they were getting ready to go to the party. "We got to go" said Skye as they all left to Metro Court and it seem everyone is busy and keeping track of time. "They are gone Diego" said Kaylie as they got home to put stuff away and changed for the party. "Complain pants let's go we are five minutes to seven" said Diego as they left to Metro Court.**

**Metro Court**

**"I snuck a few pictures of Leo Julian when he was not looking" said Maxie while she showed Abby the pictures on her camera phone. "God Maxie you really did it didn't you?" said Georgie as she spot them crowd over Maxie's cell phone. "He's dressed" said Maxie as she smirk. **

**"Of course" said Georgie as she look on the cell phone. "He does look good" said Georgie as they smile. "Let me try to sneak this off" said Maxie as she had an idea and with them following her. "Jace we got Julian pictures" said Maxie as they walk up to her.**

**"About time" said Jacilyn as she look at the cell phone. "He does look handsome better hide these" said Jacilyn as she give it back. "Don't worry I just send them to Brenda then delete it from here hint coop" said Maxie as she hide her cell in her purse. **

**"Good idea" said Abby as they look around the room. "Had Lulu saw it yet?" said Georgie as she asked her. "She stated the same and he always look good" said Maxie as they laugh. "I will save Robin for last before Anna. That way we will be against her Abby said he look great" said Maxie as they nod.**

**"Anna over here" said Georgie as she wave her aunt over. "I got the counter of Julian pictures for Brenda" said Maxie as Robin walk over to them. "What are you all up to?" said Lulu as she was able to sneak over to them. "Julian" said Abby as she remind Lulu. "Julian? Give me the phone" said Robin as she try to get it. **

**"It's for Brenda" said Maxie as she keep it away from her and had sent the pictures to Brenda. "Fine she got them already she said you took good ones" said Robin as she got a text message from Brenda and Anna got to see them. "I think she enjoy them" said Anna as she give it back. "Of course she did" said Robin as they laugh and disbanded everywhere in the room.**

**"What's up with you girls?" said Aidan as he asked Jace. "Nothing" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Cute where are the guests?" said Aidan as he smile. "I am going" said Jacilyn as she walk off.**

**"Jace" said John as he and others came into the party room. "Welcome to Port Charles" said Jacilyn as she hug each of them. "It's nice here and where's the birthday girl?" said Natalie as they went to put the gifts on the table. "She's on her way here" said Jacilyn as they all sit down. **

**"How have she been doing?" said Jessica as they had the drink brought over to them. "She's amazing accepted to change quickly" said Jacilyn as they smile. "She should after being raised in Llanview then Pine Valley then here her life was bound to change" said Natalie as they agreed.**

**"Rex he know I used you to track down his information from Florida all up to here" said Jacilyn as she cover his hand. "Do I have to run?" said Rex as they laugh. **

**"You are all covered" said Jacilyn as she smile at him. "Thanks" said Rex as he smile. "Poor little thing he can't work well under pressure he bound to get nightmare over it" said Adriana as they smile and she hug him. "I had a case that didn't go well there was nothing left for us and how it was done" said Jacilyn as she look at John. "I know how that felt it leave you disappointed" said John as he agreed.**

**"Hang around" said Jacilyn as she spot the Slaters family entering the room. "I was wondering when you would arrive" said Jacilyn as Zach hug her. "We had a detour with the boys and they are behaved now" said Kendall as she had them next to her.**

**"Lorenzo have they got back?" said Jacilyn as she noticed Lorenzo, Skye and Lila Rae arrived. "They are on their way up" said Lorenzo as he smile. "She's coming up" said Jacilyn as she announced to the entire room.**

**"Happy birthday Kaylie" said everyone as Kaylie and Diego arrived in time for dinner.**

**An hour later**

**"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you Kaylie, Happy Birthday to you" said everyone then Kaylie made her wish. Then she opened all her presents from everyone and loved them all also everyone talk and had a good time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Kelly's**

**"Free for lunch?" said Jacilyn as she smile at Pete. "Always for you" said Pete as he gather his papers and let her have her own space on the table. "Grading papers?" said Jacilyn as she look on the table and she sit down. **

**"Something like that usual?" said Pete as he put the papers away and look at her. "If it mean bacon cheeseburger and fries" said Jacilyn as they laugh. "I will go tell Lulu" said Pete as he smile and went over to the counter. **

**"Done already?" said Lulu as she smile at him. "Two teas, two bacon cheeseburgers and two fries. A kiss" said Pete as he smile and stare into her eyes. "Got them and kiss from who?" said Lulu as she walk over to the kitchen and give the order to Mike.**

**"From my beautiful girl that's you" said Pete as she walk over and kiss him. "There I need to get back to work" said Lulu as she smile. "One more" said Pete as he kiss her back and walk over to his table. ****"Where's Kaylie? I hope she's not dating until she's eighteen" said Pete as Lulu brought their drinks to them.**

**"You and her father even Patrick, Diego, and Aidan. The men in her life want her dateless until she's eighteen. Listen up buddy I am telling you what they got from me. She will be no matter what you said about it" said Jacilyn as she laugh. "She's precious and in this town we got to keep her safe" said Pete as Jacilyn nod.**

**"Where's Kay?" said Maxie as she along with Georgie and Lulu joined them. "Catching up with her schoolwork" said Jacilyn as Mike brought lunch for everyone at the table. "Keeping up her education" said Maxie as they start to eat. "I must be lucky to be sitting with all girls" said Pete as they laugh. **

**"What were you like in school? A boy who chase girls, sit with girls, flirt with them. Charm them?" said Georgie as she laugh. "Something like it" said Pete as he smile. "Don't you have girls falling over your feet or was it other way around?" said Lulu as others laugh. "Ladies love me in school. I have my share" said Pete as he eat his hamburger. **

**"There are four girls here who love Pete?" said Maxie as they look one to other. "I do like a brother" said Jacilyn as she smile at Pete. "I do. I am dating him" said Lulu as she look at Georgie and Maxie. "Like" said Maxie and Georgie as they finish up their lunch. "Tied" said Pete as he drink his tea. "Where's Aidan?" said Pete as he notice something different.**

** "Wow it took you like two hours to notice it?" Jacilyn as she laugh. "He was here at the party last night and he's still in town having lunch with Anna and Robin at Mac's with Mac since he invited them over" said Jacilyn as Maxie nod. "Wedding plans with her and Aidan coming up soon Robin getting it underway" said Maxie as she smile. "Plenty of time for her" said Georgie as she laugh. "True" said Maxie as she laugh.**

**"Women have been planning weddings since day one" said Jacilyn as she look at Lulu. "Men just stay out at most of it" said Lulu as she look at the clock on other side of the wall. "I am off to get my kid" said Jacilyn as she got up and left. Pete and Lulu paid the bill and all left to do errands for camping then left for camping few days later.**

**The beach**

**"Did you get to watch crime scene investigation last night?" said Abby as they were crime scene investigation fans. "Of course I did I love watching Grissom and Sara. They are my favorites" said Jacilyn as she put on some tanning lotion. "I adore Greg, like Grissom and Sara. I think Nick's cute" said Abby as she lay down on her down facing up on her back. "I like Greg and he had grown a lot since first season. Nick is cute" said Jacilyn as she lay back in same position. **

**"We should do this often" said Maxie as she lay down on her belly on her towel. "Do what?" said Robin as she lay back on her towel. "Vacation to the beach" said Georgie as they laugh. "I am in with this weather being hot in the summer" said Robin as she smile. **

**"Where's the water guns?" said Patrick as he look at Aidan smirking. "Under the backseats" said Aidan as they ran to the car. "Let's fill them up" said Patrick as they fill the guns with cold water and ran back to others. "Throw me one" said Pete as he grab two and give one to Diego and circle them.**

**"Ah" said Abby as they got soaked by the boys. "That was cruel and cold" said Maxie as she glare at the boys. "Aidan gives me the gun" said Jacilyn as she look at him. "Come and get it" said Aidan as he start to run. "Hey!" said Jacilyn as she chase after him with others watching them. **

**"Ah" said Pete as he got soaked. "What did I do?" said Lulu as she smile sweetly. "Where did that come from?" said Pete as Lulu had threw the water balloons at him. "Coolers. I came prepared" said Lulu as Pete glare at her. "You started it" said Lulu as he start to chase after her. **

**"Robin!" said Patrick as Robin had poured a glass of water over him. "You need to cool off" said Robin as she giggle. "You are going to get it" said Patrick as Robin start to run then he chase her. "Pete think about it you boys started it and we can finish it" said Lulu as she walk backward facing him. "I will think about it if you kiss me" said Pete as he grin. **

**"Sure" said Lulu as she went to him. "Why you pull me in?" said Pete as Lulu drag him into the water when he was going to throw her in. "You started it" said Lulu as he pull her up.**

**"Take that" said Jacilyn as she duck him under the water after they had ran into the water. "Got you" said Aidan as they walk out of the water. "Show off" said Jacilyn as she threw a towel at him. "Let's head back to the cabin" said Pete as they all packed and get dry. ****"What's for dinner?" said Kaylie as she put her towel around her.**

**"Can we stay tomorrow to play here again?" said Cameron as he look at Elizabeth. "We had been here for two weeks. I know some have to get back for work and some want to do last hiking before sunset but it is only 3pm those who want to stay extra day go ahead but you are paying it" said Jacilyn as they laugh. **

**Cabin**

**"Who's leaving tomorrow?" asked Lucky as they cleaned up after supper. "Me, Maxie, Cooper and Dillon have to go to work. Abby have to get back in town for doctor appointment. Diego I am not sure but he's on phone right now" said Georgie as she help Elizabeth with the kids. **

**"We are heading out and see you all in a month" said Emily as she along with Nikolas and Spencer who decide to go back in town and fly to Europe for four weeks. "Have fun" said Kelly as they all laugh. "How was hiking?" said Lucky as they all gather by the fire after hiking and cleaning. **

**"Fun until the boys decided to walk on the tree trunk in open valley. You would have fall off and get hurt" said Elizabeth as she look at the boys. "Boys will always be boys" said Lainey as Stan look at her. **

**"Come on it was fun if it was river I would jump in" said Julian as Brenda glare at him. "Nice going we are to show kids proper things and I agree with Lainey" said Elizabeth as they yawned.**

**"Diego" said Abby as she walk over to him away from others. "I got to go. I have this bad feeling that something had happened. I need to tell Aidan before I go" said Diego as he look at her. "Diego. I will take care of our things and you just go" said Abby as she calm him down and look into his eyes. "Ok" said Diego as they kiss then he told Aidan and left.**

**"Jace we got to get back to town now it's Lorenzo he's missing" said Aidan after Diego told him the message. "Let's go and Patrick take care of Kaylie" said Jacilyn as they got pack to leave. **

**"Guys stay and enjoy. Pay if you are staying an extra day. We got call in and we got to run. Good night" said Aidan as he and Jacilyn rush back into town. "Let's turn in for the night" said Patrick as he went to check on his niece and the rest went in camp for the night.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Sonny's**

**"What did you do to Lorenzo?" said Jacilyn as she storm into his house ignoring his bodyguards. "Why should I know?" said Sonny as he look at her. "Oh really? You have been after him for years and you want to have the damn town to yourself. Wake up dude the town doesn't belong to you" said Jacilyn as she glare at him. **

**"I don't know what you saw in him but he's dangerous I know he is" said Sonny as he look at her. "He is not. He's the kind and sweet man I knew since day one. He will turn that bad boy side and harm those who dare cross him like you. I loved him and he is Kaylie's father. I will find him I promise you this that we will get you for this" said Jacilyn as she left. **

**Alcazars**

**"Skye tell me what happened. When was the last time you saw him and was anything strange was going on like odd phone calls?" said Jacilyn as she talk to Skye. "We went to the hospital for Lila's check up then he left to meetings. I took Lila Rae with me to lunch with Alexis. Then he called me and told me he will be home soon that he would be home late" said Skye as she sit on the couch.**

**"We checked all hospitals, morgues, and clinics. He's still missing" said Diego as he and Aidan sit down on the couch. "He's out there somewhere possible injured" said Skye as she went to look outside the window. "Had he disappeared before?" said Aidan as he look at the ladies. "Once but I stopped him because I couldn't let him go" said Jacilyn as she tell them. **

_**"You would just go and leave me here" said Jacilyn as she look at him. "They are going into hiding in other country and I want to go" said Lorenzo as he look at her. "Then three years are worth nothing" said Jacilyn as she walk away. "Don't say that Jace" said Lorenzo as he watch her. "Say what? That you would just walk out and forget how much you care and love me. What about me?" said Jacilyn as she look out the window and turn around toward him. "I will send them ahead. I just want to make you safe" said Lorenzo as he hug her. "I am safe with you" said Jacilyn as she hold on to him.**_

**"He stayed. Byron and nine guys left two days later. A year later I was pregnant for two months when the mob war got worse. I got the urge to leave town and I left few weeks later to Llanview" said Jacilyn as she look at them.**

**Middle of the night**

**"Aidan don't tell my dad and brothers until I call you" said Jacilyn as she hug Aidan. "I promise be safe" said Aidan as he let her into the car. "I will" said Jacilyn as she drove off.**

**Cabin**

**"Byron" whisper Jacilyn as she found his body in the car then look at the cabin with it's light on. "What happened here" said Jacilyn as she stood at the door as it open.**

**"Lore what the hell happened to you and why did you disappear?" said Jacilyn as she follow him to the couch. "You disappeared first with my daughter why should I?" said Lorenzo as he glare at her. "For that I am sorry and I did that for her safety. I did miss you when I left you behind. I brought her back to you did I?" said Jacilyn as she stand by him.**

**"I didn't disappear I was helping a friend out. There was a riot and they killed them Byron's dead. Last one of ten that left ten years ago" said Lorenzo as he wince when he try to move his injury leg. "I saw him good thing I stopped you from going but why was they killed not Byron" said Jacilyn as she keep the tears at bay and keep pressure on his wound. "It was him you saw outside you saved me. Without you we wouldn't have Kaylie" said Lorenzo as he smile.**

**"I saved you in name of love. I would do anything for you and where is the first aid?" said Jacilyn as she smile at him and turn around to look for it. "On the table" said Lorenzo as he lay back down and Jacilyn went to get the box. "I trust you and you are my family" said Lorenzo as he lay down on the couch. **

**"The wound seem deep I think you got an infection" said Jacilyn as she clean his wound. "I am tired" said Lorenzo as he drift off to sleep. "Lore you have high fever take these pills first" said Jacilyn as she check his temperature and give him some pills then let him sleep.**

**Morning**

**"Jace we need to go before sun's up I cleaned up much and those stuff by the door need to be put in your car. Since Byron's car is burned down and Byron's body will be found" said Lorenzo as he kneel over her. "Lore how are you?" said Jacilyn as she sit him down. "I will be fine until we get close to PC and a cabin there will be safe" said Lorenzo as they went to get the car pack and drove off and they had the cabin reported in.**

**On the road**

**"Lore are you fine back there?" said Jacilyn as she asked him and kept driving. "We should be there soon" said Lorenzo as they start to arrive at the cabin.**

**Cabin**

**"Lore stay on the bed. I am going to make some calls" said Jacilyn as she laid him on the bed. "No Jace" said Lorenzo as he look at her. "You are bleeding my dad and brother are doctors even my future sister in law. I know first aid but I need them to save you. Skye and Diego are worried even our daughter have no idea what is going on right now" said Jacilyn as she reason with him. "Call them but make it short because we don't want them finding us soon" said Lorenzo as he went to sleep. **

**Jacilyn and Aidan's PC home**

**"Aidan where's Jace? I have been calling her but she turn her cellphone off and I left voicemails. Where's my sister?" said Patrick as he look at Aidan. "Aidan where's my daughter after watching the news this morning. I had this feeling she would go back then Anna and Robert went off spying to see if they could find anything" said Noah as Pete walk into the room. **

**"Where is she? I found out that Lorenzo is missing and what if she went after him?" said Pete as he look at all of them. "Lorenzo went missing that night Diego, Aidan and Jace left to get back to town" said Noah as he look at Aidan. "She told me to promise not to tell. She went looking for him" said Aidan as they all glare at him. **

**"It's Jace" said Patrick as he look at the phone. "Answer it" said Robin as she stood at the doorway with Lulu. "Jace" said Patrick as he answer the call. "Go to the cabin ten miles out of the town into the woods where Jax's cabin is at. Come quick he need a doctor in fact all of you. He have high fever and good chance of infection in his wound hurry while it's safe" said Jacilyn as she told Patrick what to do and hang up. **

**"Lulu forgive me but it's best you go now" said Pete as he look at her then she nod and left. "Jax's cabin five of us medical is need. It doesn't sound good she need us now" said Patrick as they got their medical bags and left. **

**Kelly's**

**"You ok?" said Abby as she look at him. "I don't know once I heard about my dad I will be" said Diego as he look at her and they hug. "Diego go home to Skye and wait for a phone call" said Lulu as she whisper to him. "Thanks" said Diego as he leave back to his house. "What's going on?" said Maxie as she along with Georgie and Dillon look at Lulu. "I am going back to Pete's and wait for him" said Lulu as she got her order and left to Pete's.**

**Cabin**

**"He may need to be in the hospital if it gets worse" said Noah as he talk with Jacilyn, Patrick, Robin, Aidan and Pete. "No dad he is not going we would be risking his life doing that" said Jace as she protest. "At least we can get police in it" said Patrick as he look at his sister. **

**"Tell that to ten friends we knew who was killed and I found Byron dead when I got to Lorenzo. They went into hiding far away for ten years then they came back into the country now they are dead and he's not talking" said Jace as Pete hug her. "It will be ok can you bring it here and if anyone ask said you were doing a house call to a patient who can't come in?" said Pete as he look at them. "Skye and Diego have arrived" said Aidan as he open the door to let them in. **

**"Skye we have gave him some medicine for infection and fever. We had to open his wound and clean it out then close it properly. I have taught my daughter how to care for wounds of all kinds. She had done well. He will be fine as he get the care and rest he need" said Noah as he talk with Skye. "Thanks" said Skye as she went over to Lorenzo's side along with Diego. **

**"Have he explain what happened?" said Skye as she look at Jacilyn. "he said something about a riot from a mob when Bryon and his guys was returning to the country. He called Lorenzo then someone found out somehow nine died two escaped and now all ten are dead that leave us Lorenzo. We won't know until he's better" said Jacilyn as she look at Lorenzo.**

**"I thought it was better he leave the mob but it almost got him killed" said Skye as she look over to Lorenzo. "All of this**** happened because of Sonny**** and Jason I am sure" said Diego as he look at Lorenzo. "He will have to take easy and recover first then he have some explaining to do" said Jacilyn as they agreed.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Kelly's**

**"Lulu" said Diego as he walk inside after stopping at home for a shower and change of clothes. "I was wondering where you were and Abby was worried" said Lulu as she give him a cup of coffee. "Thanks I was out of town have you seen Kaylie? I saw Lila Rae and told Alice what was going on. She's going to stay home for safety" said Diego as he thought of her. "She's fine and over at Abby's. I stayed there last few days with Abby she's totally safe" said Lulu as she swear on it. "I guess I should go over there and check" said Diego as he pay for the coffee and left.**

**Docks**

**"Diego!" said Kaylie as she spot him coming downstairs by the docks. "Kaylie" said Diego as he spot his sister coming for him and they hug. "Thanks" said Diego as he look at Abby and she smile back at him. "Kay why don't you go ahead to Kelly's" said Abby as Kaylie leave to Kelly's. "What happened?" said Abby as they sit on the bench.**

**"It's my dad he may be in danger and he is in hiding. He's badly injured" said Diego as he look around them. "I hope he get better" said Abby as she reach out to hold his hand. "Who else were worried beside you and Lulu?" said Diego as he smile at her. "I missed you and I had a reason to be worried" said Abby as they smile at one other. "I missed you too" said Diego as he look at her. "Be safe for me" said Abby as he nod and they kiss.**

**"Hey" said Kaylie as she stand there with Lulu. "Kaylie. Lulu" said Diego as they hug. "I got to take care of things and I got to think of my sisters" said Diego as they stand up. "Is Pete back yet?" said Lulu as she look at Diego. "He should be back by now" said Diego as he look at Lulu. "I am off to his place" said Lulu as she ran off to Pete's. "I need to take Kaylie home then do some errands" said Diego as the girls look at him. "Can I tag along?" said Abby as he smile. "Sure let's go" said Diego as they left to go to the house.**

**Alcazars**

**"Kaylie can you keep a secret?" said Diego as they sit in the living room after making sure that Lila Rae and Alice will be safe there with everything they need. "Of course" said Kaylie as she look at Diego. "When your mom, Aidan and I disappeared one night and your father isn't here" said Diego as he look at her. "Robin, Patrick and grandpa are gone too that's why I am with friends" said Kaylie as she nod. "Me, your mom, Aidan, Pete, Robin, Patrick all returned but for Skye and Noah" said Diego as he look at Abby and she urge him to tell her. "Are with our dad" said Diego as he look back at his sister.**

**"Where is dad?" said Kaylie as she seem uncertain. "He's somewhere in hiding and we are helping him recover" said Jacilyn as she walk into the room. "Mom I missed you" said Kaylie as they hug. "What happened to dad?" said Kaylie as she asked them. "He had an accident and he's hurt badly that he can't come home for awhile" said Abby as she smile at her. "He will be home soon" said Diego as she smile. "Robin and Patrick are here to take you with them. We will bring him back home soon when it's safe to move him" said Jacilyn as she walk her outside to the car.**

**"I will be good bye mom" said Kaylie as she got into the car with Robin. "Take care of her if you both need to go to work take her to Pete's. He will get her a sitter tells him to" said Jacilyn as they hug. "Sure I will be safe" said Patrick as he got into the car and drove away.**

**"Thanks for helping" said Diego as he and Abby pack some bags for Lorenzo and Skye. "Anything for you" said Abby as she kiss him. "Are you fine with what I am?" said Diego as he look at her. "I am and don't you carry a gun?" said Abby as she look at him uncertain. "I own two .45 guns one black and one sliver" said Diego as he pull her into his arms.**

**"They are in my car in the trunk" said Diego as they laugh and grab the bags out to the cars. "I see that she left" said Abby as they put the bags in the car. "They need supplies and food" said Diego as he closed the trunk. "Nice gun cases in there" said Abby as Diego kiss her. "Do you have to go back to your father?" said Abby as they hold on to each other. "I will be back" said Diego as they got into the car. Then he dropped her off at home before going out of town and Jacilyn left after getting supplies and food.**

**Cabin**

**"He's going to be fine and no fever at all. I don't see why he can go home in two days and either Patrick or I will stop by to check on that wound. Skye you may need to check the bandage and replace if needed. Jace I am going to give you a list of medicines to get for Lorenzo. To keep infection gone and help him heal. It is important that he rest no moving round too much due to the stitches" said Noah as he tell Skye what to do.**

**"What should we do with the girls Lila is a toddler and she's walking" said Diego as he had been listening. "Kaylie will need to be told. With Lila Rae he can hold her sitting down watch her with care as along they don't hurt him if anything happen call one of us" said Noah as they nod. "I got to get back to Pine Valley" said Aidan as he got up. "Call me" said Jacilyn as she walk him out to the car. "Call me to keep me update" said Aidan as he got in the car. "I will" said Jacilyn as he smile and drove away.**

**"I am going back to town if you need anything or anything happen call me" said Diego as he got ready to leave. "I am going to get the medicines and I will be back later" said Jacilyn as she get her stuff and papers. "Go on" said Lorenzo as he lay in bed resting. "Later" said Skye and Noah as Jacilyn and Diego left back to town.**

**Kelly's**

**"Diego" said Georgie as she hug him after he walk into the diner. "Girls missed me already?" said Diego as he look at Georgie, Maxie, and Lulu. "Welcome back" said Lulu as she hug him. "Found Pete a day ago?" said Diego as he look at Lulu. "I did. He's back at work getting ready for fall semester in a month" said Lulu as they smile. "Don't we have wedding this month?" said Maxie as she look at everyone. "Mine" said Jacilyn as she walk into the diner. "We need to have a party for us girls and boys have one for boys" said Maxie as Diego look at Lulu. "Eighteen and up no kiddies" said Lulu as they agreed.**

**"Where is Abby?" said Diego as he look at the girls. "She's on her way here" said Lulu as she look back at Diego. "You still with her?" said Maxie as she and Georgie look at him. "We never broke up" said Diego as Abby show up. "What's going on here?" said Abby as she walk inside. "Just talking" said Georgie as Maxie nod in agreement.**

**"Are you free?" said Diego as he walk toward Abby. "For next two weeks" said Abby as she smile. "Good" said Diego as he stand by her. "Is Emily, Nikolas and Spencer coming back for the wedding?" said Maxie as she look at Jacilyn. "They are coming back two days before the wedding" said Jacilyn as she nod. "Cool" said Maxie as they smile. "Then I am back to work" said Abby as they all laugh. "True" said the girls as they smile at Abby and Diego. "Want to get out of here?" said Diego as Abby agreed then they left and the rest back to their errands.**

**Abby's apartment**

**"I was at the jewelry store the other day. I found out how much the heart chain bracelet you got for me cost" said Abby as they sit down on the couch. "My family's a wealthy family so is Jacilyn and Skye. I would be buying a big house later on one like my dad's" said Diego as he smile. "I would like a house that big as long it have a outdoor pool and hot tub maybe a garden for flowers" said Abby as they laugh. "Security gates and cameras" said Diego as Abby hit him with the couch side pillows.**

**"Hey my dad have them I wonder how you got through that snowy day and other days" said Diego as he threw the pillows back at her. "I told him that we were here for you other times I told him we were invited" said Abby as they wander into the kitchen to get some snacks. "How is your new car doing?" said Diego as they got what they need and back to the couch. "It's still here thanks. I wonder what happened to others?" said Abby as she turn on the TV. "Same here. Lulu and Pete got new ones" said Diego as they watch a movie.**

**Later that night**

**"How long have you been awake?" said Abby as she woke up to Diego watching her sleep in his arms. "I am hungry and I want to see my sisters. Do you know where Patrick and Robin live?" said Diego as they got up stretching. "They live upstairs above me. I found out last month when we collided into the door one night" said Abby as she laugh at the memory. "I have been right under my sister's feet and you never told me" said Diego as he look at her. "You never ask before so get over it" said Abby as she went to the bathroom and they left.**

**Patrick and Robin's apartment**

**"Is Kaylie here?" said Diego as Robin open the door. "She's in there" said Robin as she let them in and walk them over to Kaylie. "Diego" said Kaylie as she ran to him and hug him. "Are you hungry?" said Diego as he hug her back. "Why do you want to know?" said Kaylie as she raise her eyebrow at him. "Don't use that on me. I was thinking of taking both of my sisters but if you don't want to go then I guess it will be just me, Abby and Lila Rae for dinner" said Diego as he look at Abby.**

**"That mean I will have all desserts to myself since he rarely eat it" said Abby as she smirk at Diego when he give her a look. "I do I like ice cream and pie even cookies, milkshakes" said Diego as he keep staring at Abby. "Really? Prove it" said Abby as she cross her arms. "You both are impossible we better go get Lila Rae and to Metro court" said Kaylie as she look at them both. "Why Metro court?" said Diego as he follow her. "Because I said so" said Kaylie as they all left to get Lila Rae.**

**Metro court**

**"Kaylie I want to talk to you both that mean you too Lila Rae. Our dad is coming home the day after tomorrow with the bridal party leaving in three days. I want you both to listen and be careful with dad. He is hurt and sore for awhile but important is that he need to be resting no moving around a lot. There will be other nanny coming to help out with you and Lila Rae" said Diego as he look at Abby for help.**

**"It is only for few weeks. He had to have stitches and they hurt also he may have headache. Your mom and I went to Elizabeth over those medicines. He had to take them every day until he is better also some are to take three times or two times. They have side effects. We are having him at home with you girls plus nannies so he rest. The cleaning lady and cooker will be there more than normal. He need to take one of those pills with food and the rest are fine as long it help. Do you know what we are saying?" said Abby as she talk to the girls. "I understand" said Kaylie as the food they ordered arrived.**

**"Diego and I will be gone with different parties for the wedding for eighteen and above. When Aidan get back he will come and get you to get your dress fit back in Pine Valley. We are going to Llanview until Saturday then we will be meeting back in Pine Valley the following day for fitting all parties including you" said Abby as the girls watch her.**

**"I trust this nanny who is coming to help. She's my cousin I trust her to do her job. Spencer will be there when we get to Pine Valley and right now they are getting ready to go meet us in Llanview. My little sister is meeting me there who is a cook for many families like you have. She was to be on vacation but when she heard the news from me and she decided to come to help so our cousin is coming here. All three of us are very close like best friends. You will like her" said Abby as she smile at Kaylie.**

**"Good" said Kaylie as they start eating. "I hope you were listening your plate is almost bare but ours" said Abby as she look at Diego. "I was hungry" said Diego as he smirk. "I would have to meet your sister in Pine Valley and when is your cousin getting here?" said Diego as he asked Abby. "The same day your dad come home. Right now she's traveling back into the country with my sister and they were in South America" said Abby as they look at her. "They went to south America? We have private property there" said Diego as he spoke softly.**

**"Really?" said Abby as she and Kaylie stare at Diego in amazement. "Really it's beautiful and huge you have to be there to see it. When I want to get away I would go there in fact I just got back in town from there were in May a year ago" said Diego as he smile at them. "I want to go" said Kaylie as Abby agreed. "I left without telling anyone. My dad found out later on but our friends were clueless. I just told them that I just decide to go on a vacation out of country and they just believed me" said Diego as he smile. "Next time you do that. I will remember that" said Abby as she smile sweetly at him. "I will be back" said Kaylie as she went to order her special sundae and some cookies for Lila also ice cream for others.**

**"I missed us hanging out" said Diego as he look at Lila Rae and Abby. "Me too and we was very busy lately. You always cared for your friends and protective of your sisters. Beside Kay and I got along pretty well then at her party back in April I was amazed how you were that night also how you always have Kaylie in your sight and she is just following you anywhere" said Abby as she put her hand on his.**

**"Have you seen her begging? Seen a kid beg for something or their way?" said Diego as they laugh. "You are shameless but you have good heart I know that. You are great with Lila Rae it is oblivious that she adored you" said Abby as they help clean Lila Rae up. "What is taking Kaylie too long?" said Diego as he spot her talking to Jax while they brought the desserts over.**

**"What business did you handle today?" said Diego as he look at her. "Another party for mom and Aidan then we can get dad to plan a wedding he is engaged is he?" said Kaylie as she look at Diego. "You are turning into Alcazar. He is but they want to wait until Lila is two to wed which is in October" said Diego as they eat their desserts. "Cookie" said Lila as they look at her and Kaylie give her one off her plate. "Did she asked for a cookie?" said Skye as she went into town to get some ice cream and spotted them having dinner. "She did" said Abby as they nod. "Your daddy is going to be proud" said Skye as she pick her up and hug her.**

**"Did my dad want something?" said Diego as he asked about her arrival. "I was wanting some ice cream and he has to take some medicine which we discover he had sore throat. Jace is going to get soft food while I am getting some of Jax's ice cream for Mike's brownies. I stopped there for a minute and we talked" said Skye as she smile at her daughter. "I will go get it" said Diego as he went to talk to Jax.**

**"Skye are you going with the bridal party?" said Abby as she asked her. "I don't know I missed my daughter and I am worried about Lorenzo plus his health. I know he can be stubborn but I may stay here and Jace said it is fine if I do. The plan will go as it was planned. Lorenzo won't let us stop it because he is injured we should keep going like we was before he disappeared it's better that way. Then maybe I will have to take him out of country if it is not safe. He is the head of our family that is why we all need him. I keep thinking if Jace never found him what would have happen" said Skye as she sit in Diego's chair.**

**"She would have found him any other way we would keep looking. Jace strike me as a person who would do anything for those she love and she is protective. She have good heart. She had been PI since she was in college with Lorenzo. I see how much he had taught her in their four years together he taught her to be strong, to trust her feeling and follow her gut to what it is saying, do the right thing for any reason, even survival. She may be Drake but she had some of skills that he taught her. She had this wicked temper of being a born Drake with that and Lorenzo skills he taught her. She will be able to one way or other. They have a connection same as yours Skye, you have a lot to give your daughter and her safety also you treated Diego like your own. You would do anything for those girls" said Abby as she smile.**

**"That's true. That may be the reason we were able to allies together not just for our girls. But because of Lorenzo and what he had taught her plus my safety he taught me how to defend myself in case if anything happen" said Skye as they look at the girls. "I always wanted a family like that don't get me wrong I love my family but with yours I learned a lot how you all were" said Abby as Diego appear.**

**"What are you both talking about in front of my sisters?" said Diego as he put the ice cream on the table. "Just girl talk right girls?" said Skye as she got up. "She's right" said Abby as they all agreed. "This should keep it colder until you get there then take it out and let it sit for few minutes" said Diego as he took Lila into his arms. "You are your father's son and all" said Skye as they hug. "Thanks" said Diego as they watch her leave then they went home for the night.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Alcazars**

**"What is your cousin's name?" said Diego as he hold her to him from the behind. "Leni. Brielle is my sister" said Abby as he kiss her neck. "My dad's coming home today. I am nervous and on alert" said Diego as he hug her while holding her. "Don't be he will be safe here I promise. We will be gone Friday until Monday a weekend. We will make it through" said Abby as she rub his arms around her to comfort him.**

**"She's going to be here soon. Brielle won't be here today. She's already in Florida with our mom. She is vacating there right now with a friend. She went to seek advice then meet us in Llanview" said Abby as they sit down on the couch. "That was Skye they are pulling up in the driveway" said Diego as he hang up the phone and went outside.**

**"Dad" said Diego as they all walk inside then upstairs. "Tell Jace the wedding go on" said Lorenzo as he nod. "It is dad it's getting closer to the date" said Diego as he help them. "We will be downstairs let us know if you need anything" said Skye as she had him in his bed then Skye and Diego left the room.**

**"It was hard for him to move right now he is very sore he may not be able to attend the wedding" said Skye as they sit with Abby. "That must be Leni" said Abby as she went to get the door. "This is huge and you are lucky" said Leni as they giggle and hug. "Brielle sent her love and will talk to you when you get there" said Leni as they smile. "Come in" said Abby as she took Leni with her.**

**"Diego meet Leni my cousin. Leni meet Diego" said Abby as they giggle while she introduce Leni to Diego and Skye. "Why don't you all go on and enjoy the town for the day while Lorenzo rest. I would like to keep this place quiet and Kaylie's away at Patrick's" said Skye as she smile. "He should rest and we were planning to show her around" said Abby as she and Leni left then Diego left awhile later.**

**Abby's apartment**

**"Oh my god he's handsome" said Leni as they laugh out loud. "I know I love him completely. He make me happy" said Abby as Lena hug her. "I can see he totally love you and adored you" said Leni as she let Abby go. "I know" said Abby as she wipe her eyes of happy tears. "When I met him I thought he was hot and he was interested. I thought why not and look where we end up" said Abby as she tell her the day they met. "That must be him we are inseparable" said Abby as they heard knocking on her door. "Come in" said Abby as she open the door. "Hi Leni" said Diego as he noticed her after giving Abby a kiss. "Come sit down Diego" said Leni as they come over to sit on the couch.**

**"Diego when is your birthday?" said Leni as they were sitting in the living room. "November 17th I will be 21" said Diego as the girls look at him. "You are a year older. Abby's 19, I am 23 and Brielle's 17. She's very smart and finished high school last May. Which was why we went on a vacation to South America" said Leni as the girls smile. "She plan to attend a school where they teach chefs and she want to learn more. Our dad would be proud" said Abby as she smile. "I plan to take some business classes this fall" said Diego as they smile. "When's yours?" said Diego as he asked Abby. "May 16th. We were working that day" said Abby as he look at her. "Next year I will take you on a date on your birthday" said Diego as she kiss him.**

**"Mine's in October and Brielle's in January" said Leni as she bring them some tea. "Leni learned to makes tea to serves guests. She plan events and parties. Her mom, my aunt she work as party planner and she love it so does she but she love kids and her mom was like why do both. Her dad" said Abby as she look at Leni.**

**"My dad was the reason why she flew home. He had an accident and he's her father's younger brother. He wasn't doing well so mom called her then we called Brielle who was away on her birthday trip with her friends skiing and she flew home but he's fine now. He builds homes and businesses" said Leni as she smile at them. "I remember arriving home and rushing to the hospital same as Brielle" said Abby as they smile.**

**"Diego what the name of the place in South America you said your family owned?" asked Abby as she look at him. "I can't go around telling everyone the name it's my family's hideaway home where we escape from here" said Diego as he sit closer to Abby. "It's just me and Leni" said Abby as she kiss him. "You can't tell a soul. Venezuela" said Diego as he whisper it in her ear. "Wow nice name" said Abby as she smile. "No telling" said Diego as he move back to his seat. "I didn't get to know it" said Leni as they laugh. "Come on Leni we are taking you out on town" said Abby as they all left.**

**Docks**

**"There's the island I work at. They won't be back from Europe until next week for the wedding" said Abby as she show her where she go to work at. "Wow that's nice" said Leni as they move on to next one.**

**Kelly's**

**"Diego" said Maxie, Lulu and Georgie as they were sitting at the counter having milkshakes when he walk inside. "Ladies" said Diego as he sit next to Georgie and got the milkshake from her. "Meet my cousin Leni. Leni meet my friends Maxie, Georgie and Lulu who are Diego's best friends" said Abby as she took the milkshake that Georgie gave to Diego. "Georgie she stole mine" said Diego as he pout. "Get over it" said Abby as she finished it. "Hello boys" said Georgie as Pete, Cooper and Dillon walk into the diner. Then they introduce them to Leni. "Diego can I speak to you outside please?" said Dillon as Diego look at Georgie and she nod.**

**Outside**

**"My cousin is planning to come back here for awhile even go to college" said Dillon as he tell Diego beforehand. "Brook Lynn's returning here? Why? She should stay in Brooklyn where she belong" said Diego as he seem suspicion about it. "I don't know. That's what she told me" said Dillon as they look at each other. "Keep me update and don't tell Abby. She doesn't know does she?" said Diego as Dillon said no knowing that Georgie would tell her. "Alright" said Diego as they went back inside and they all hang out all day.**

**Few days later**

**Llanview**

**"Brielle" said Abby as they hug. "I got room for us" said Brielle as she give Abby a second key to the room. "The boys are in Pine Valley they decide to go there instead and girls can be here" said Abby as they went up to their room. "I got to wait until Sunday to meet him" said Brielle as they laugh. "Here is a picture of him" said Abby as Brielle took the picture after they had enter their hotel room. "He's handsome" said Brielle as she smile. "I hope Leni is doing fine with the girls. Skye's staying home" said Abby as they sit down. "How is he?" said Brielle as she asked her. "He's ok but getting better and he's back at home" said Abby as she put the picture on the desk.**

**"If we move the wedding to Port Charles it can be easy on him. We can use Metro Court for reception" said Natalie as she handle the bridal party. "If we can do that by Wednesday we could have a wedding then" said Jacilyn as they look uncertain. "That's it. Since the boys went to Pine Valley instead. Why don't we go to Port Charles? We are women and we can do it" said Shannon as she stand up.**

**"There you go show us a reason why we love you" said Marcie as they hug. "It sound fair and let's go. We got five days to pull this off" said Jessica as they hurry to pack and get on the plane back to Port Charles and they got their refund back.**

**Port Charles**

**Metro Court**

**"Jax put all of you on 4th floor it is closer to the dining room" said Jacilyn as they agreed. "Let's meet with Jax" said Jacilyn as they went to the dining room. "Hello Jax how fast can you pull a reception together in five days we want to be ready by Thursday" said Jacilyn as they watch him. "I could try as I have help with it" said Jax as Brielle smile. "Abby and I can help our father taught us how to cook and serve" said Brielle as they smile. "You both are hired" said Jax as he smile. "Great. You both stay and talk over menu. Rest of us will get other things done" said Jacilyn as they left.**

**Bakery**

**"I want red velvet with strawberry icing wedding cake ready by Wednesday" said Jacilyn as she put in the order. "This is you and Aidan" said Adriana as she show her the top piece to her cake then she paid for both and all left.**

**Flowers shop**

**"It's getting dark after this let's go to my house then we will go get a church tomorrow" said Jacilyn as they walk around. "I got the paper, roses for groom and his men. Pink for kaylie. Mixed yellow and blue petals for her to throw on the aisle. Yellow and blue for us bridesmaids. Also with white for bride" said Kendall as they agreed. "What are you planning with the pink for Kaylie?" said Krystal as they wonder. "Aidan is going to present her the rose but you have to attend to hear it" said Jacilyn as they all nod while smiling. "Sorry ladies. Let's go I am hungry" said Jacilyn as they all left to her home.**

**Jacilyn and Aidan's PC home**

**"I ordered some pizzas and there's drinks in the kitchen" said Abby as they all rest in the living room. "I hope Alcazars never noticed we are here" said Jacilyn as she and Abby laugh. "We got the menu set up for the wedding and everything is ready to go. All we got to do is get a church and dresses then we are set" said Brielle as she went to get the pizzas with Abby and she paid it. They had dinner and talked all night long and the boys had a party.**

**Pine Valley**

**"The boys just got their tuxes and they are done" said Robin as she join the girls on the trip. "Because they are men and we are women also the ones that had to take care of everything" said Jacilyn as they all laugh. "Ladies the dresses are done" said Kendall as they all got their dresses. "At least we know where the church is" said Abby as they had got the church booked before they left to get their dresses. "True but Lorenzo and Skye does" said Jacilyn as they all left to go back home until the wedding day.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Wedding day**

**"Girls let's get ready then we will do our hair and makeup" said Anna as she clean up the kitchen after they had big breakfast. "Adriana thanks for getting our nails done in blue and yellow" said Natalie as they all agreed. Half hour later they had their hair done in styles and makeup too. "Jace we are going to get our dresses on" said Kendall as they went to get dressed. "You all look wonderful" said Jacilyn as they all smile.**

**One hour later**

**Church**

**"Natalie can you do up the back of my dress?" Jacilyn asked as she put on her dress. When Natalie was finished she said "Now turn around so I can make sure everything is straight and perfect" as Jace slowly turn around Natalie was in awe. "Jacey you look beautiful" said Natalie as Jacilyn was wearing a beautiful white dress with yellow and blue flowers on them and her hair was partly down and her veil hung gracefully down her back. "Afternoon mom" said Kaylie as she walk around in her dress. "Princess" said Jacilyn as she smile and hug her daughter.**

**"Tad you have the rings right?" said Aidan as he asked him. "Yes and Cameron is going to carry it on a pillow. Relax" said Tad as they laugh. "Let's go men" said Rex as they all walk to the altar. "Girls. Patrick and I would like to be alone with Jace on her day" said Noah as the girls nod and all left. "Dad" said Jacilyn as they hug. "Jace your mother wrote you a letter Patrick will get his in December on his day" said Noah as they sit down.**

**"She want you to read it alone before you wed we will be right outside the door take your time. We told Aidan he agreed and the guests are kept busy until it is time" said Patrick as she nod. "Take your time sweetie" said Noah as he kiss her cheek and step outside with Patrick then he close the door. Jacilyn read the letter her mother wrote before her death.**

_**Jacilyn,**_

_**My dear Jacey I am sad to miss this day but I will there in spirit and your heart for you my daughter. I sometime wonder who he is that you are marrying and how will your children look like I am sure they will be beautiful like their parents.**_

_**I wrote these letters in fact four pages two by two. I will explain soon as I am saying it I wrote this in the hospital the week before surgery I know it is risky but I need to do this for you and Patrick. I wanted you go to Florida Jace because your future depended on it. I told Patrick in case if anything happened to me he should send you there. It is my dream to see you both off to college before I go. I am not sure what my parents would have told you what we talked about but dream freely and live happy. Forgive your father if anything happen after I went. I don't foresee the future but I can seal what are you and Patrick getting what you both wanted and be happy.**_

_**The letters Patrick has one for his new wife to read after the wedding do not tell him and he has to read it first to know. The page to next one is to your husband give it to him later after the wedding.**_

_**There's so many I wanted to tell you but I know you will or have made through motherhood and being a mother can be joyful when they are behaving at the moment. Remember to enjoy the moments with them and always let them to be who they really want to be also always follow your dreams to your heart desire.**_

_**Love your mother,**_

_**Mattie**_

**"Cute thing" said Pete as he stand the door way with Lulu smiling. "Pete" said Jacilyn as she get up and Pete hug her. "It's ok and she was a good woman. I am here to present something that your mother and her mother for all mothers in Drakes history of generations. She had this for you that all Drake woman wear on their wedding day down to the next born that make Kaylie your next generation to carry this on her wedding day. I swear and promise to my mother and yours that I won't tell and to let you open it. She said to treasure it like she always does. Meaning you and Patrick" said Pete as he give her the blue box.**

**"Thanks" said Jacilyn as she open it and see white diamond jewelry set in the box. "It's beautiful" said Jacilyn as she smile and Pete help her put on her necklace then she put on her earrings. "I gave this to your mother when she was young like you I knew she would want you to have something of hers. This is a bracelet matching to the others" said Noah as he put it on her wrist. "Thanks dad" said Jacilyn as they hug. "Jace we can't have a bride crying on her wedding day before getting married" said Patrick as they all hug. "I hate to break this up but it is time to go to the altar" said Lulu as Pete hug her and they went to their seat then Patrick sit with Robin.**

**Alter**

**While this was happening the photographer was talking pictures of everyone. Natalie and Tad went first then Zach and Kendall, then Adriana and Rex as they went to Bride and Groom side.**

**_Here come the bride theme play_ as everyone stand up. Cameron and Kaylie walk down as they make a colorful flowers petals path then join them on both sides. Then Jacilyn and Noah walk down toward Aidan.**

**_She's beautiful_ thought Aidan as he smile at Jacilyn which Jacilyn smile back at him. Then Aidan step down as Noah give Jacilyn to him then sit down with Anna and Alex (who is Aidan's other aunt and Robin's that flew in for the wedding) Patrick and Robin. They step up at the altar as the priest begin to speak. "Who gives this woman in marriage?" said the priest. "I do" said Noah as they smile. You may be seated" said the priest as everyone sit down.**

**"Now before we begin the vows I would like to point out the candles at the altar. They represent people in Jacilyn and Aidan's life who had passed on. Their candles are for their mothers. They have chosen one each person to come light the candles. Please step up to the candles" said the priest as Anna and Noah both went to light the candles.**

**"Our couple chosen to say their own vows today and Jacilyn will begin" said the priest.**

**Jacilyn start her vows,**

**"Aidan you are my best friend and always keep me safe with you. You have been there with me through good and bad times always being there for me. Every day I feel supported and enveloped in your love and it give me the strength to face anything. I love you more than I thought as I can then I fall deeper in love with the man I see before me. You are the best man I have ever seen and seeing you with Kaylie just make me love you more. Aidan thank you for being in my life and loving my daughter Kaylie. I promise to be your loving wife, your best friend, and the mother of your children until the day I die" as she finished she start to have tears and Aidan reach up to brush away a few of her tears and look in her eyes.**

**"Aidan you may start with your vows" said the priest.**

**"Jacilyn you are my best friend and you gave me other chance at love. Every day you inspire me with your unconditional love and affection for me and allowing me get to know Kaylie. You are the most beautiful and giving person that I have ever met and you are the reason that I am the man I am today. Your love gave me strength to get through the all time in my life" Aidan said as he start to have tears. "Because of you I am happy. My love for you deepen everyday as I see you and Kaylie. I promise to be your loving husband, your best friend, and the father of your children until the day I die" as he finished he start to have tears and Jacilyn reach up to brush away a few tears and look in his eyes. Then they exchange rings with I love you.**

**"They have requested a special ceremony with Lorenzo's approval" said the Priest as Jacilyn look on. "Jace I talked to him we agreed that I could be her other father and he's letting me be other father to her. Kaylie come forward" said Aidan as he look at his soon to be daughter. "This rose is for you" said Aidan as they hug then he stand up. "We will light this candle as family of three" said Aidan as Jacilyn look at Lorenzo with a thank you and he nod in as you are welcome.**

**"Jace" said Aidan as she smile at him and nod. "We are ready" said Jacilyn as they with Kaylie light their own candle for their life to start together forever then they step away from the candle back to their place.**

**"Kay do me this favor" said Jacilyn as she whisper it in her ear then Kaylie walk down the path and toward her father to hug him. "Mom said to thank you. I love you dad" said Kaylie as she kiss and hug Lorenzo then walk back up. Finally the priest said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Aidan and Jacilyn smile and kiss. Everyone clap for them and they all left.**

**Metro Court**

**"Here are Mr. and Mrs. Aidan Devane" said Jax as they enter the room while everyone clap. "Thank you everyone" said Aidan as they kiss.**

**"Lorenzo that was nice to let him. I love you for who you are" said Jacilyn as look at him. "Jace this is to be a happy day but I love you too. He will always be her father but I am her birth father" said Lorenzo as they hug. "You will always be Kaylie's father because she is yours just like Diego and Lila Rae" said Jacilyn as they laugh. "True they look like me" said Lorenzo as they look at his children. "Later" said Jacilyn as she kiss his cheek and left as Skye return to him.**

**"Are those kids of mine taking after me?" said Lorenzo as they kiss. "The girls look like you but Diego is completely you" said Skye as they smile.**

**"She's happy" said Kendall as she stood by Zach while they watch Jacilyn and Aidan on the dance floor. "Very much. They are together because of us" said Zach as he smile at her and she agreed then they kiss. "True. Which version did you tell Tad?" said Kendall as she look at him and he smile at her.**

**"I didn't have to since he was there when they met and Aidan told him everything then Jake told Amanda. She told Bianca who in turn told me" said Zach as she smile at him. "That was what I was talking about and we are in Port Charles" said Kendall as he kiss her. "He may tell his own but if he does we can tell them the whole truth of that night" said Zach as she agreed.**

**"Aidan" said Kendall as they hug and look over to the dance floor where Zach and Jacilyn are at. "The boys have been trying to get to my cake" said Aidan as he look at her and they smile. "Bianca have them now" said Kendall as he nod then they went to dance and later switch partner with Zach and Jacilyn.**

**"Come on dance with me" said Diego as he pull Abby along with him. "I didn't know you dance" said Abby as she look innocent. "I do ask Georgie or Lulu I had my dances with them. We did danced together last New Year Eve" said Diego as she put her finger on his lip. "I know" said Abby as he nod. "I love you" said Diego as she said the same and they kiss then dance together in each other arms.**

**Balcony**

**"I am happy for Abby" said Leni as Brielle agreed. "I know me too" said Brielle as she look over at the sight. "Look like they are getting ready to serve dinner" said Leni as they head back inside to eat. "Once the dinner are being served made by Abby and Brielle. They are excellent cookers I ever had. We will start with speeches" said Jax as they laugh and dinner was given to everyone.**

**Speeches began**

**"I have been lucky enough to witness Aidan and Jacilyn's relationship blossom from friendship into love and I feel happy that they found each other. Zach, Kendall who is Zach's wife and I remember the day they met" said Tad as they ask to tell the story. "It happened after she and Kaylie arrived in Pine Valley from Llanview. Kendall and her company were throwing other party to show off their new product. My wife Krystal and I went. First we just went straight to the bar. That when it all happened.**

_**"Zach who's the girl Kendall talking to?" said Aidan as he look at him. "My longtime friend she just moved here from Llanview and she's really from Florida. Why are you interested in her?" said Zach as he look at him. "I think I am I mean she's beautiful" said Aidan as he asked for a drink. "I am walking over there" said Zach as he let him know and went to the ladies.**_

_**"Enjoying it?" said Zach as he hug Jace. "I am Kay seem to like it here" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Kendall can we talk for awhile?" said Zach as Kendall agreed. "See you soon" said Zach as they walk away. "I wonder when they would leave so I could get my chance to talk to you" said Aidan as he spoke to her. "I noticed you speaking to Zach" said Jacilyn as she drink her white wine and smile a little. "I am Aidan Devane" said Aidan as he introduce himself. "Jacilyn Drake" said Jacilyn as they smile.**_

**That how they first met, they went out on a date, he met Kaylie and they became family, it's time they made it today an official family with much more from all of us. Cheer as you take this next step in your lives may you find nothing but happiness and with much love" said Tad as he smile. Everyone cheer as Aidan and Jacilyn kiss.**

**"Rex brought her to Llanview and got us all into helping. But we didn't meet her until later at Rodi's for dinner. Then afterward she fit in with us. Lorenzo, we took care of Kaylie when she was baby. She was beautiful and she became a little helper through her toddler years until she and her mother left to Pine Valley. Kaylie was a joy to know and she is smart for her age and mature" said Natalie as she look at Lorenzo knowing he would like to hear how his daughter were when she was a baby.**

**"I see more of her as she know as more parents see that to their child. I am expecting a baby soon. She and Bree were great practice. Jacilyn is a natural mother and she knew what to do. Cheer as you take this next step in your lives may you find nothing but happiness and with much love" said Natalie as she smile. Everyone cheer as Aidan and Jacilyn kiss.**

**"It's time for us to cut the cake" said Aidan as he and Jace went over to the cake with in front of them. Then they cut the cake in two little piece as they feed one to each other. Then everyone get a piece of a cake to eat.**

**"It is time for bouquet and garter" said Aidan as he and Jacilyn had the first dance alone as husband and wife. Jacilyn threw the bouquet which Robin caught it. Then Aidan did his act and threw the garter and Patrick grab it. "We are getting married anyway" said Patrick as he and Robin kiss.**

**"I am glad you got the meeting part right. Kendall and I are off with the boys. Enjoy your honeymoon" said Zach as he was standing by Tad, Aidan and Jacilyn while he talk to each of them. "We will" said Jacilyn as they hug then Aidan and Zach shake hands. "I got there before you left Aidan at the bar" said Tad as he and Krystal laugh. "Zach" said Kaylie as she ran up to him and he pick her up.**

**"Kaylie" said Zach as she giggle and hug him. "Zach?" said Kendall as she smile at them while holding her sons by her. "Give me my daughter" said Aidan as Zach and Kaylie look over to him. "Oh sure" said Zach as he kiss Kaylie's cheek then give her to Aidan. "Bye and see you later" said Kaylie as she smile at Zach. "Later" said Zach as he smile at her and left with his family.**

**"This is an awesome party" said Leni as she whisper to Abby and Brielle. "I know" said Brielle as Lulu walk over to them. "I am glad that things are working out" said Abby as she hug Lulu. "Me too and I got to go since Pete's got a meeting at college and I have morning shift" said Lulu as she smile at them and Pete talk to Jacilyn then they left.**

**"Let's give the floor to the kids" said Rex as he and Diego walk away while the kids steal the spotlight. "He's coming over here" said Abby as she smile. "Hello ladies" said Diego as he arrived. "Later" said Brielle as she and Leni walk away. "Was it something I say?" said Diego as Abby kiss him. "No let's go" said Abby as he look at her and lead her. "Dad we are heading out good night" said Diego as they stop to tell them that they are leaving. "Go on" said Lorenzo as they left.**

**"Skye let's get the girls and go home" said Lorenzo as she nod. "Jace thanks for the dance. Enjoy the honeymoon. Skye and I are taking the girls home" said Lorenzo as they hug. "Aidan take care of her" said Lorenzo as he nod. "Ready Lorenzo?" said Skye as she smile while holding Lila Rae. "Be good" said Jacilyn as she hug Kaylie. "I will mom" said Kaylie as she left with Lorenzo, Skye and Lila Rae.**

**Then the party died down as everyone went home back to Pine Valley and Llanview. Aidan had read the letter from her mother and Jacilyn read one for his mother afterward Aidan and Jacilyn left to Hawaii for two weeks.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Abby's apartment**

**"I am in love with you Diego" said Abby as she look at him. "I am in love with you Abby" said Diego as he look at her. "I missed you" said Abby as they kiss. "Me too" said Diego as they kiss and make love in her bedroom.**

**Next morning**

**"Hey" said Abby as they kiss. "I better go home" said Diego as he smile. "Ok" said Abby as he left and the girls laugh.**

**Alcazars**

**"Where were you last night?" said Kaylie as Diego came home around lunch time. "At Abby's and I am old enough to be out late on my own" said Diego as he smile and went to his room. "Dad?" said Diego as he return downstairs. "Diego?" said Skye as they smile. "How is dad? Lila you are getting big" said Diego as he smile. "He's fine" said Skye as he nod. "Any calls for me?" said Diego as he walk into the living room. "No calls" said Skye as she went upstairs.**

**"Dad" said Diego as he walk over to the couch. "Skye told me you returned home" said Lorenzo as he sit on the couch. "I see that you seem to be getting better" said Diego as he sit down across from him. "One day at a time" said Lorenzo as Skye walk into the room. "Good" said Diego as he smile. **

**"Lorenzo we need to go in for your appointment then I will need to get Lila Rae a check up after her second birthday" said Skye as he got up slowly. "Kaylie's upstairs getting ready to go to Noah's can you take her?" said Lorenzo as Diego got up too. "Sure I will" said Diego as they left. "I am ready" said Kaylie as he smile and they left.**

**Abby's apartment**

**"Why are you all packing?" said Diego as he enter the apartment. "Other family emergency and it's our grandmother" said Abby as they pack the bags. "What happened?" said Diego as he look at her. "Heart attack. You can come if you want to we are leaving in two hours" said Leni as she clean the place up. **

**"Please?" said Abby as he walk over to her. "I wish I could. I just signed up at PCU for classes in few weeks" said Diego as they hug. "Okay let me know about your dad. How is he?" said Abby as they finished packing. "He's getting better" said Diego as he smile then he left and the girls left to California.**

**Alcazars**

**"School will be starting soon and Kaylie will be away at school. We have Lila Rae to think about in time it will get better but give it time" said Lorenzo as she agreed. "I should get the girls ready for bed" said Skye as she went and took the girls upstairs to get ready for bed.**

**"Jace are you to be enjoying Hawaii with your new husband" said Lorenzo as she call to check in. "I know but I want to check on Kaylie since it had been a week since we left" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Shame that she's in bed and we are like hours ahead of you" said Lorenzo as he smile. **

**"Lore what is it?" said Jacilyn as she wonder. "Don't worry about it because we will deal with it. You enjoy the honeymoon and I will take care of the kids" said Lorenzo as Skye walk into the room. "Fine later" said Jacilyn as they hang up. "Jace?" said Skye as he nod. "Let's go to bed" said Lorenzo as they went to bed for the night.**

**Two weeks later**

**Kelly's**

**"Have you heard anything from her?" said Diego as he walk into the diner. "Call her again maybe she will pick up" said Lulu as she work at the counter. "It had been two weeks. I should be on my college paperwork but I am thinking of her" said Diego as he went and sit at a table then his cellphone rang. **

**"Are you going to answer that Diego?" said Maxie as their group along with Georgie, Dillon, and Lulu all was sitting at his table. "No" said Diego as he return to his studies since they had been studying for hours then his cellphone rang again. "That's it" said Lulu as she grab his phone and open it.**

**"Guys she's back" said Lulu as they all look at her. "Abby?" said Georgie as Diego took his phone back. "Be right back" said Diego as he close it and left. "I want to see this Mike watch our stuff and we will be back shortly" said Lulu as they ran off toward the docks. "Quiet" said Dillon as they found a hiding spot and watch them.**

**Docks**

**"Hi" said Diego as he walk downstairs to the docks. "Hi" said Abby as she smile at him. "I missed you" said Diego as he walk closer to her and she hug him. "Me too" said Abby as he kiss her. "Let's move in together and we will find a new place together for us" said Diego as she kiss and hug him. **

**"Uh oh" said Dillon as the girls look back. "Oh my god. Does anyone have a cellphone?" said Maxie as Dillon give her his cellphone. "Wait" said Georgie as they watch the scene.**

**"What do you want?" said Diego as he glare at Sonny while keeping Abby behind him. "Just wondering how your father is doing?" said Sonny as he and Jason show up along with Max and Milo. "Leave her alone" said Diego as Abby hold him back from the side while standing behind her. "Lulu go call Lorenzo" said Maxie as she give her the cell then Lulu went away to make the call.**

**Alcazars**

**"Lore what is it?" said Jacilyn as she and Skye watch him slam the phone down. "Sonny. I need to go save Diego and Abby now" said Lorenzo as he leave. "Skye stay here for the girls I am going too. There is no way I am staying here" said Jacilyn as she left. "Be safe" said Skye as she whisper to herself.**

**Alley near docks**

**"He's coming" said Lulu as they look back to the scene. "Abby go now" said Diego as he tell her to. "Not without you" said Abby as she refuse. "My dad is on his way. Get out of the way please" said Diego as he urge her to go. "Alright" said Abby as she ran off behind him. **

**"Abby wait for us" said Georgie as they caught up with her and went to Kelly's. "Dad" said Diego as he look ahead upstairs behind causing them to turn around. "Try again" said Lorenzo as he and Diego stood side by side holding them by gunpoint.**

**"Let be reasonable here" said Sonny as Max, Milo and Jason did the same. "Tell your men to drop the weapons" said Anna as Jacilyn had arrived. "I warned you sonny that I will get you back for your crimes. I got everyone on your payroll removed" said Jacilyn as she smile at him while walking toward him. "Your men have been arrest so give up" said Diego as he low his gun down. "Robert he's all yours" said Anna as she took Jason and the bodyguards to the station.**

**"Diego go on" said Lorenzo as he put his gun away. "Not without you dad" said Diego as he protest while putting his gun away. "Diego we will be fine and we will meet you at Kelly's" said Lorenzo as Jacilyn agreed. "Fine be there in an hour or I am coming back" said Diego as he turn away toward Kelly's.**

**Kelly's**

**"Diego" said Abby as she ran into his arms. "I am fine" said Diego as he calm her down. "What happened?" said Dillon they had seen agents, Lorenzo and Jacilyn passed by half hour ago. "Jace had been working on toward his arrest. Anna and Robert had caught everyone on his payroll and him" said Diego as he look at them.**

**"Lulu. Lorenzo said you were the one to call in" said Aidan as he walk inside. "Lulu? Have you all been spying on us from the beginning?" said Diego as he look at Maxie, Lulu, Georgie and Dillon. "Until you sent Abby away and we went after her to here" said Lulu as they nod. "Thank you for calling and you saved us" said Diego as they all smile. **

**"From that point they were on the docks. We were in the alley near Alcazar's warehouses. It was fine for like half hour then they show up" said Lulu as they tell Aidan the story.**

**"He put me behind him to talk to them then I won't go" said Abby as she look over to Lulu by her. "At the point I called Lorenzo to get here fast that Diego and Abby may be danger. He ask why I said Sonny then he said I am coming and go to Kelly's then hang up" said Lulu as she hug Pete. "He told me again to go and that Lorenzo will be here soon. I came over here and they caught up with me" said Abby as she look at Diego.**

**"We ran all the way back here" said Maxie as Mike brought them drinks. "If this would go to trial and you all may have to be a witness to this. I know Sonny and Jason didn't know you all were in the alley" said Aidan as they nod. "I guess we should thank god we went if we didn't go. I don't know what would happened" said Georgie as Dillon hug her.**

**"Georgie everyone have choices either right or wrong I would send Abby away to here then they would have show up anyway. I am proud that I have everyone here watching my back. Don't want to think of what ifs. I would protect her anyway I can" said Diego as he hug her. "You would have got shot. Your father is recovering from the same thing" said Lulu as Abby agreed.**

**"Girls it is over now" said Diego as they laugh. "Diego is everyone all right?" said Lorenzo as he and Jacilyn arrived. "We are all fine" said Diego as they agreed. "How was the honeymoon?" said Maxie as the girls giggle. "It was great thank you ladies" said Aidan as he smile.**

**Alcazars**

**"Diego" said Abby as she carry a puppy in her arms. "He's pretty for a pit bull" said Diego as he pet the puppy. "He is? Of course he is" said Abby as Diego smile at her. "My dad would love him. You didn't get him because of my choice to help my dad by going back to mob right now there might not going to be a mob war for years. They are denied bail and awaits trail" said Diego as he look at Abby.**

**"Of course not he was abandoned and when I took him home he was starving. I took him to animal hospital they drew blood and give him some shots. He's healthy also his blood work is clean and x-rays show out fine. They let me take him. I named him Coco since he is completely chocolate. He have microchip inside him" said Abby as they laugh. "How old is he?" said Diego as he let him wander around the room.**

**"Nine months old" said Abby as they cuddle in the couch. "Kaylie meet Coco. Coco this is Kaylie she live here sometime and behave" said Abby as Diego pull away.**

**"What are you both here? When did Abby got back?" said Kaylie as she walk into the room with Coco following her. "She just arrived today" said Diego as he look at Abby. "Welcome back I missed you around lately. I got to go back to Pine Valley. I probably not be back until November" said Kaylie as they hug.**

** "I will miss you Kay" said Diego as he hug Kaylie. "Tell dad not to worry. I got to go mom's waiting and I had to grab my backpack later" said Kaylie as she pet Coco and grab her bag then left back to Pine Valley.**

**"Look like we have the whole house to ourselves" said Diego as he lay back. "Look like we got our own dog guardian" said Abby as she stop kissing Diego. "Coco, dad" said Diego as he got up to get the pup. "Where did he come from?" said Lorenzo as the pup sit in front of him wagging his tail. "He's Abby's she saved him" said Diego as Skye and Lila Rae pet the puppy. "Did Kay leave?" said Lorenzo as Abby nod.**

**"She left awhile ago" said Diego as he look at Lorenzo. "Is it all right that I stay here for awhile until Diego and I find a place together?" said Abby as she step up by Diego. "You can stay long as you like you are always welcome here" said Lorenzo as they smile. "As long the dog keep the house clean" said Lorenzo as they nod. "Skye I am going upstairs to lay down and get me later for dinner" said Lorenzo as he went upstairs to his master bedroom to lay down.**

**"Is dad okay if it is because of me thanks to Sonny" said Diego as he look at Skye. "Diego. He is fine and just tired. The doctor told us two days ago he can do whatever he can do. What we didn't want to tell you that he may be feeling tired since he is starting to get off the medicines since his infection is gone and the wound is healed completed. He will back to normal soon. We knew this could happen since he was really sick and after being shot" said Skye as he nod.**

**"He look fine to me when he came to my side on the docks. I felt powerful that I had him. I don't know what could happen without dad" said Diego as Skye hug him. "I know the feeling so does Jace. I am grateful for her ever since she show up that day. Without her I don't want to know what would have happened" said Skye as he agreed. **

**"Diego go take the dog outside for fresh air. Abby can you check to see when dinner is ready. I am going to check on him. Lila Rae's new nanny should be here" said Skye as she smile while they nod and walk off.**

**"Diego?" said Abby as she went over to the barn where the horses stay at. "Come on in" said Diego as he call out from Lighting's stall. "Where should I go?" said Abby as she laugh. "Keep walking ahead you will see a door that is open with lighting plate on it" said Diego as he laugh.**

**"Wow he's beautiful" said Abby walk into the stall. "Come meet Lighting he's mine. See that white one right there. That's Kaylie's she got her in December" said Diego as he show her Princess behind her. "She's white like snow" said Abby as she watch him. "Lighting like Zorro. Want dress up as Zorro?" said Abby as she mock him. "Be glad I love you" said Diego as he kiss her. "Where's coco?" said Abby as she pull back.**

** "Outside he wasn't interested in the horses and he walked out" said Diego as he closed the gate to the stall he was in. "Does other two belong to Lorenzo and Skye?" said Abby as Diego nod. "Honey who is mix tan and honey color. Go ahead touch her" said Diego as he let her. "She's soft" said Abby as she smile at him.**

**"Meet the father of Black lighting. Black Diamond" said Diego as he took her over to other stall. "I see why he was named diamond. Because of the white patch in diamond shaped" said Abby as she smile. "But mine is completely pure black. He's proud of it" said Diego as Abby laugh. "Who is his mother?" said Abby as she asked. "Honey is his mother. He may be like his father but he has her heart and spirit in him" said Diego as they heard Coco.**

**"That's Coco" said Abby as they ran out of the barn since Diego had already closed the doors. "Someone's here" said Diego as they ran toward the house. "It sound like he's in front of the house" said Abby as they enter the house from the back door. "Happy or not?" said Diego as Skye had opened the door. **

**"He sound happy but only he does that is when Brielle and Leni are around with stuff for him" said Abby as they all hug with Coco watching them. "Diego" said Leni as she notice him. "Leni play nice" said Brielle as Diego smile.**

**"Let's go in the living room. The guest's rooms are upstairs or at least you can rent out the suite below. It's almost like this floor but it have our laundry room" said Diego as he lead them to the living room. "Since we both decided to move here. We will be looking for a place and be here for Abby" said Leni as Brielle agreed. "You both are welcome here" said Diego as Abby sit by him. "Thanks" said Leni as they smile.**

**"It's time for dinner" said Lorenzo as he walk off to the dining room. "Come along to dinner" said Abby as they went to eat dinner. "Why are you both coming to Port Charles? Beside me" said Abby as they eat. "Well I took a nanny job here which is Lila Rae" said Leni as they look at her. "Skye Do you have something to say for our daughter?" said Lorenzo as he look across the table at her.**

**"I didn't want to bother you while you are healing. Alice decided to move back to her hometown to be close to her family and Leni was not working. I asked and she agreed. The girls adored her" said Skye as she give Lila Rae some food she liked. "Brielle?" said Abby as she look at her sister after she finished eating. "I am going to look for a cook job and be here for you" said Brielle as they smile. **

**"Where do you go to when you are working?" said Leni as she asked. "Nikolas live over at island near the docks. We get by shuttle boat" said Abby as Diego nod in agreement. "What if it frozen? Then how?" said Brielle as they wonder and finished dinner. "It never happened" said Lorenzo as they got up and let the cook clean off the table.**

**"Leni. Kaylie won't be here for awhile. She's away at school since that was our agreement that she stay with her mother for school year. She will be here for holidays and few weekends. She had been doing summer school last June and July. She's special" said Lorenzo as they all smile. "I am going to show you both downstairs" said Skye as she took Leni and Brielle the apartment they had done.**

**Downstairs**

**"Wow this is cool" said Brielle as she look around the apartment. "There's two bedrooms here everything run in differently ways since it's a biggest house" said Skye as she show them the bedrooms. "Wow I never had been in here but it's nothing like I never saw before in my life" said Abby as she wander downstairs. **

**"We can stay here" said Brielle as she and Abby hug. "Have we forgotten who is the oldest here? Me" said Leni as they glare at her playful. "I will let you both get settle in and enjoy the place then later Abby and Diego will give you the tour of upper levels of this house" said Skye as she went upstairs.**

**Living room**

**"Lorenzo you shouldn't be working" said Skye as he was sitting at the desk. "Have you both seen the newspaper?" said Diego as he storm into the house with it in his hands. "What is it?" said Lorenzo as he got up and Skye grab the paper after Diego threw on the table. "They are telling bunch of lies. About us why are they always blaming us for what they should just look at Sonny for all I care" said Diego as he pace.**

**"Son slow down. Skye bring me the paper" said Lorenzo as he sit down on the couch then Abby, Leni and Brielle came into the room. "What's with those yelling I have been hearing?" said Abby as she look at Diego. "Have you read the papers?" said Diego as he walk out back. "Let him be. Skye call Alexis" said Lorenzo as he get up and went after Diego.**

**"Diego Don't listen to what they said. We are meeting with Alexis about this alright" said Lorenzo as he calm down his oldest son. "Sure pops" said Diego as Lorenzo smile. "It had been awhile I heard that name come on inside" said Lorenzo as he and Diego walk inside.**

**"Sorry" said Diego as he hug Abby from the behind while she and Skye look over the newspaper. "For what? Not this paper I mean it's wrong I know you" said Abby as she look at him. "I mean the way I reacted" said Diego as she kiss him. "Relax come on let's show Brielle and Leni upstairs" said Abby as they all four went upstairs.**

**"The hall is different from last year" said Diego as he stop them by stepping in front of them. "Abby when you called me back in January we were remodeling. There was a door here in fact two on this wall. One by kaylie's and mine into our own bathrooms" said Diego as he was proud of his work. "Wow I can't remember where the door was at before" said Abby as she walk the wall touching it.**

**"Kaylie ran up here and stopped when it look different. I told her and she was happy and had her first bath in her private bathroom. It help us from having to share mine which I was to have it to be mine before Kaylie first showed up. Don't get me wrong I love my sisters dearly" said Diego as he put his hand on his heart.**

**"This is Kaylie's room. Next is Diego. Across there slightly forward is Lila Rae's room she have her own bathroom but it will be open to her soon as she is five. Lorenzo and Skye's room is farther down the hall with their own master bathroom. There is two closet closer to their rooms that where we get our more stuff for the bathroom. You should see his" said Abby as Diego glare at her.**

**"I am getting tired. I am going to bed and it's not just my stuff in there but yours" said Diego as he kiss her cheek and went into his room. "He's great. We will go to our room and get things put away then go to sleep. See you in the morning" said Brielle and Leni as they went to their apartment down below for the night. Then Skye and Lorenzo went to bed.**

**"You are very impossible" said Abby as she walk into Diego room that he's sharing with her. "You start it you can go clean the bathroom" said Diego as he clean his bedroom up. "Fine I will go do wifely duty" said Abby as she went to clean up. "That will be us when we get our own place" said Abby as she sit on him. "A taste of the future here Abby do you want it?" said Diego as he was sitting on the bed. "Yes as long I am with you. I am going to college and I would like to open a daycare or teach" said Abby as he smile.**

**"Whatever you chose I will be here" said Diego as they kiss. "Maybe I will teach I like that idea better" said Abby as they laugh. "Let's go to bed, I got class in the morning" said Diego as they went to bed.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Alcazars- morning**

**"Morning Coco" said Abby as she got out of bed and pet him as he was sleeping on pile of clothes. "We need to get them wash" said Abby as she giggle and the door to the bathroom open. "Morning those need to go in a basket. There should be some baskets in the closet" said Diego as he had towel around him. "Alright" said Abby as she kiss him.**

**"I have to be to class in two hours" said Diego as he pull away and get dressed. "Do you smell something?" said Diego as they got all the clothes in the basket to be wash and cleaned up the room. "That smell like Brielle's cooking and she's great at it. Your dad may hire her once he taste it" said Abby as she got dressed and went downstairs with Diego after he grab his bag for classes.**

**Dining room**

**"Morning have a sit and we will serve soon" said Leni as she went into the kitchen. "See what I mean" said Abby as she and Diego laugh. "Morning son" said Lorenzo as he and Skye enter the room.**

**"Morning pops" said Diego as Abby smile. "Where are Leni and Brielle?" said Skye as they sit down. "That for us to know and you to find out. Dad we got ton laundry upstairs to do. I didn't get to do them due to all those things that had happened" said Diego as he look at them. "It's ok the cleaning lady is coming today and I plans to do the laundry and look in Kaylie's she asked if she left her book here so I promise to look for it" said Skye as Leni enter the room.**

**"Breakfast is served" said Leni as she and Brielle brought out the food to them. "This is the best I had eaten. Brielle you cook them by yourself" said Lorenzo as he look at her. "I did. I asked the cook if I could. He's in there eating some of them" said Brielle as she smile. "You know we don't eat lunch here very much. We may use some of your cooking around here" said Lorenzo as they all smile.**

**"I am off to class later" said Diego as he finished eating. "Will you both be fine looking after Coco we are going to the college to sign up for some classes. He's upstairs but he will be down soon" said Abby as Diego, Brielle and Leni left to the car. "We will handle it thanks" said Skye as Abby left with others.**

**Pine Valley**

**"I will write her a note don't worry ask one of your friends to share or she will loan you one. I am free today I will look and Skye will at dad's" said Jacilyn as she write a note. "Thanks mom" said Kaylie as she hug her and left to school. "Aidan she's acting like a true alcazar. Just close to Diego but getting there" said Jacilyn as he smile. "It was bound to happen I noticed too. You have some of it inside you those that he taught you are alcazar skills" said Aidan as she agreed. "I am off to the meeting and you find the book" said Aidan as he kiss her and left. Then she clean and look for the book.**

**"Kendall can you get Kaylie and meet me at the airport? I have a call to make then do some things and find Aidan" said Jacilyn as she had been cleaning the house and looking for the book. "Sure Bianca can watch the boys for few hours. Wait Zach said he will get her is that good?" said Kendall as she and Zach were talking when Jacilyn called. "Sure she would like that very much and we need to make a short trip to Port Charles since it appeared she may have left one of her books there" said Jacilyn as she got ready to go to do errands and look for Aidan. "He will get her and meet you at the airport. I hope she find that book soon. The boys are up and we will talk later" said Kendall as they heard the boys calling for them and they hang up. **

**Back to Port Charles**

**"Skye I looked everywhere for the book. I don't think it is here" said Jacilyn as she called Skye. "I was going to look I had been busy getting the house clean and let the cleaning lady do all laundry, watch my toddler daughter, and let Coco out often. I am going to look" said Skye as she enter Kaylie's room to look. "Sound like you have been super busy" said Jacilyn as they laugh. "Is it blue book with Kaylie Alcazar on it" said Skye as she found it on the desk. "The one and only thanks" said Jacilyn as she already met up with Aidan and Tad for lunch.**

**"How could I send this? She would need them tomorrow" said Skye as she carry the book to the living room. "I will come after Kaylie get out of school then we got to go back. How is Lorenzo?" said Jacilyn as she asked. "He's getting better I think it is time we ask what happened that night. I am trying to keep him from working at least Lila is keeping him busy" said Skye as they laugh. "I will be there soon and he shouldn't be working until my dad said so later" said Jacilyn as Skye agreed and hang up.**

**PCU**

**"We start tomorrow" said Abby as she went to him as he was coming from his third class of the day. "Congratulates" said Diego as they hug. "Hungry?" said Abby as he nod. "My last class is in two hours so let's go to Kelly's everyone should be there" said Diego as he put his arm around her and leave.**

**Kelly's**

**"She's here in town I tried to keep her there" said Dillon as they look at him. "If she mess with Diego and Abby. I will not be happy" said Georgie as she always had defend him. "She told Abby so they are aware of it. Diego" said Lulu as she smile. "What's up?" said Diego as he look at them. "Brook Lynn is in town and she's attending the college same as us" said Dillon as he they all look at one other.**

**"I want some lunch" said Diego as they all sit at the counter as Mike get their lunch. "What does she look like?" said Abby as they smile at her. "You will know trust me. We will be reacting to her as she come in" said Maxie as she stare ahead into the kitchen. "She never liked her because she got jealous when she and Diego were dancing. They had fight and got wet. We had to pull them apart. She was insane not Maxie" said Georgie as she smile.**

**"Then Jesse showed up told me he's falling in love with me and everyone looked at us. I was like wow I missed him" said Maxie as she remembered him. "We remembered" said Diego as Mike brought out lunch for everyone. "Thanks" said Abby as they eat. "What time is it?" said Lulu as she eat her fries. "An hour and half to go" said Dillon as he look at the clock. "Thanks" said Diego as the door open.**

**"Brook Lynn" said Maxie as they all turn around but Diego and Abby. Then he turn and Abby went to sit on him. "Hi" said Brook Lynn as she look at all of them while they all look at her but Abby who look at Diego. "What bring you here?" said Diego as he brought his old side out. "If you think we are going to welcome you back. Then you are crazy not after what happened" said Maxie as she left to her class.**

**"I told you but you want to come back. I don't control this group Diego does" said Dillon as he step back. "Why?" said Brook Lynn she look at him. "He stepped back and gave it to me in respect. He wanted to be free of it. We have been doing well with me in charge" said Diego as he look at her and to Abby and back at her. "I am still the heart of this group. Lulu is still his best friend and he got a girlfriend" said Georgie as she smile. "An hour" said Lulu as Dillon told Mike that they are finished. "What did he do to the group?" said Brook Lynn as she look at them.**

**"Nothing they are my friends. You keep on me about my father and once I let him in. I came to you and you end it once I was wearing expensive watch, clothes, jacket, shoes even a car. Come on my father's rich and you knew it" said Diego as he got up and walk to her after letting Abby down carefully. "You try to ruin the group after fighting with Maxie over me because of your jealously. That was the last draw for Dillon and he gave them over to me. I am not letting you ruin this group" said Diego as he glare at her.**

**"Diego" said Abby as she stood across near him. "We can go" said Diego as he look at Abby. "Rest of you go to class" said Abby as she hold him to stay and Diego nod to them to go ahead. "We will see you in class Diego" said Lulu as she left with Georgie and Dillon. "Whatever" said Brook Lynn as she left. "Diego you will always have me" said Abby as she smile. "The last time I talk to her it wasn't good. I got to go class" said Diego as he smile at her. "It's fine" said Abby as she kiss him then he left and she left back home.**

**Alcazars**

**"Skye?" said Jacilyn as she and Kaylie arrived. "Jace? In here" said Lorenzo as he heard them. "Dad" said Kaylie as she ran to hug him. "Kaylie I missed you" said Lorenzo as he got up to hug her. "The book is on the table" said Skye as they watch the short reunion.**

**"Lorenzo are you better?" said Jacilyn as he and Kaylie sit down. "I know what Skye told you I am fine" said Lorenzo as he notice the look in her eyes. "Don't you have to go back?" said Lorenzo as he look away. "Lorenzo we want to know" said Skye as she went to sit by him. "Not now" said Lorenzo as he look at them both.**

**"Dad they just want to know what happened. I will go take Coco outside while you talk" said Kaylie as she went to take Coco outside. "Please I want to know what happened to Byron, Justin, Devin and his brothers" said Jacilyn as she make him look at him. "It wasn't good" said Lorenzo as he walk over to the fireplace. "Lorenzo at least can we see what happened and how it start. We need to know beforehand" said Skye as she went by him.**

**"I remember getting the call" said Lorenzo as Diego walk into the room. "It was Jared. He sound happy and they were returning to see you. Somehow they have been tracking us for a year and half. I was ready to go and I went" said Lorenzo as he look at Jacilyn. "Keep going" said Jacilyn as she hold him.**

**_"Hey" said Jared as he called him. "Jared? Are you all to be in hiding" said Lorenzo as he was driving. "I know we were looking for you and Jace I can't believe how much we had missed. We are back in the country and meet us at a small town not far from Port Charles" said Jared as he hang up._**

**"I keep on driving into that town I went to the warehouse and they all were there alive. I hug them all then we talk and I missed them. I told them not to come to port Charles and why. They were mad about it and they wanted to see Jacilyn also meet our families" said Lorenzo as he had tears in his eyes. "Lorenzo sit down please" said Skye as she and Jacilyn had him sit on the couch.**

**"When we went out of the warehouses to outside of the city to a private property then all of sudden we were being shot at. We ran and shoot back at them while using a block in front of us. I remember hearing someone screaming and it was Jared. One of his brothers got shot and we kept shooting" said Lorenzo as he look at them. "Look ahead at what you are shooting at what do you see" said Jacilyn as she try to make him focus ahead of him.**

**"I was looking at targets then I saw Jason and there were other mob. We begin to lose more men I scream retreat. I saw Sonny I think he said to finish the job" said Lorenzo as he look at Skye. "Who was the other mob?" said Skye as she look at him. "I don't know I look as Brian help Byron escaped then I ran and got shot, got up and hurry to the car. He got shot by the time we drove off also when we ran off they were shooting at Jason's side. Then we stop and he died in my arms after we tried to stop the bleeding. **

**We notice headlights and I drove with Byron ahead with lights off. Then we got to the cabin. Byron was dying. I tried to save him. I called you before that happened. I got out and get Byron but he said it is too late for him and to save myself. Tell Jace She have a beautiful daughter then he died. I walked all the way back to the cabin" said Lorenzo as Skye hug him and Diego look on.**

**"Then I came later on" said Jacilyn as they all shed some tears. "Pops" said Diego as they hug. "Diego make wise choices" said Lorenzo as Diego replied I will. "Mom we should go" said Kaylie as she walk into the room. "Kaylie" said Diego as they hug and laugh. "I missed you" said Kaylie as she look at her brother and father while smiling then they left back to Pine Valley.**

**"Dinner is served" said Abby as she let them know and went to the dining room. "Abby" said Diego as he hug her. "Let's eat" said Abby as they eat their dinner. "I will be in the bedroom" said Lorenzo as they finished. "Where's Coco?" said Diego as he was working on his homework. "Downstairs" said Abby as she put their laundry away. "I love you" said Diego as he walk to her and look in her eyes. "I love you too" said Abby as she smile and put their towels in the bathroom.**

**"Diego what are you doing?" said Abby as she walk out of the bathroom with towel around her after taking a shower. "Lighting the candles" said Diego as he finish his homework and lock the door to their bedroom. "This look nice now" said Abby as the room look nice now than before. "I want it to be special for us" said Diego as he walk to her and kiss her. "You sure?" said Abby as they lay in bed together. "Very much" said Diego as they make love.**

**"Diego?" said Abby as she woke up then let her dog into their room after putting Diego's t-shirt on. "I am right here. I had to blown the candles out and use the bathroom" said Diego as he came out of the bathroom. "Come on" said Abby as they went to bed and back to sleep.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Alcazars**

**Alarm ring. "Abby" said Diego as he snuggle closer with Abby as she reach out to turn the alarm off. "Diego we need to get up to shower and eat before classes" said Abby as she gently wake him up. "Then we will get into other stupid chat with Brook Lynn during lunch" said Diego as he stay there in bed.**

**"I know If it happen again today we can go to Metro Court. I am sure Mike will understand I will tell him I know he is annoy with how Brook Lynn acted every time you all are there. He liked having you all" said Abby as she get up. "If we get everyone to agree then we can" said Diego as he get up. "Good" said Abby as they went to take a shower and dressed..**

**Kelly's**

**"You both are adorable" said Leni as she, Brielle and Abby were out of their second class by eleven and decide to go there to wait on the group. "I know" said Abby as she giggle. "Oh my god you both did it again" said Brielle as they laugh. "How was it?" said Leni as Abby blush. "It was great and amazing" said Abby as she smile.**

**"Thanks for the call. Why don't I pack you all lunch and sent them to you so you save money every day" said Mike as they talk quietly. "I liked that we can do that I will tell Diego. You are a lifesaver" said Abby as they giggle. "Later ladies" said Mike as he walk away after giving them their drinks.**

**"I can't believe you Diego" said Lulu as they laugh. "Now we all in the group have agreed" said Georgie as they walk into Kelly's. "Can we end the agreement and eat. I am starving and I missed breakfast thanks to that clock" said Dillon as they join Abby's table. "Order away" said Diego as he kiss Abby and sit down.**

**"Mike our usual all round" said Maxie as Mike nod and went to get the food cooked. "How was your first day?" said Diego as they hang out. "Wonderful thanks for asking" said Leni and Brielle as they laugh. "It was great and I am teaching someday" said Abby as Diego hug her. "Food all around" said Mike as he brought their lunch out to them. "Thanks Mike" said Lulu as he smile and leave them alone.**

**"Kaylie was here last night for two hours then she flew home" said Diego as he eat his burger while they stare at him in shock. "I thought she wasn't coming back until November" said Dillon as he had found his voice. "She is. She left her book at dad's so she and Jace came back to get it" said Diego as they start to eat.**

**"She kept looking over here" said Leni as she spoke up. "Who?" said Diego as they look over where she point to. "Brook Lynn how long has she been here?" said Maxie as she glare at Brook Lynn. "She was here when me, Leni and Abby got here" said Brielle as they nod.**

**"Diego" said Brook Lynn as he got up and stood with her. "Brook what do you want? Why are you here, everywhere we are at, our college, our hangout place you left so what bring you here?" said Diego as he look at her. "I never have done anything to you" said Brook Lynn as she look at him.**

**"Stop it and move on. Leave the past in the past" said Diego glare at her. "We got class" said Leni as she and Brielle left to class. "Do you let your group leave without your saying?" said Brook Lynn as he glare at her. "I don't tell them what to do. They might have a class to go to unlike YOU" said Diego as he step back.**

**"You need to grow up Brook Lynn and move on" said Georgie as she stand by Diego with Abby. "But he's" said Brook Lynn as they got ready to leave. "For god sake I am not staying here and listen to this crap" said Diego as he grab his bag and storm out. "Thanks for ruining our lunch" said Maxie as she and Dillon walk out. "He deserve better than this" said Abby as she and Georgie left.**

**Docks**

**"Diego stop it" said Georgie as they spot him kicking the can by the bench. "Just calm down I had a plan starting tomorrow. Mike will start sending us lunch to us at college from there we will eat somewhere private for the group" said Abby as he nod. "I am in" said Georgie as they walk to the classes.**

**PCU**

**"There's a coffee shop down from here that had a study area I asked if I could use it for lunch group everyday and he said to go ahead" said Dillon as he spot Diego and caught up to him. "That's great much better than having Lulu sneaking us into Pete's office" said Diego as they laugh. "I didn't say that where did you get that from?" said Lulu as she scold him.**

**"Lulu I was just joking we will be using a shop down at the coffee shop. For lunch from Kelly's he going bring it here then we go there" said Diego as everyone in his group show up. "What's up with the messages?" said Maxie as they move to quiet area. "We should meet here and wait for the lunch to arrive then go to the coffee shop down the road. Make you are not being followed also I want to know if she go there" said Diego as they agreed. "If she is there we will go somewhere" said Abby as they nod. "We got to study and let's go to Alcazar's" said Leni as they all left.**

**Alcazars**

**"Whoa whose dog was that?" said Maxie as Coco dart right pass her. "Coco he's mine" said Abby as she pick him up. "He's yours?" said Dillon as he look at the puppy. "She saved him without her he would have died. he was left behind and she took him in" said Brielle as she pet Coco. "He's going be a big boy" said Diego as they went into the living room.**

**"Diego does she know of this place?" said Leni as they walk into the living room. "No she left before we got this house. Dad and I were working things out getting used to being dad and son then we got the house around by the time she left" said Diego as they sit on the couch and the phone ring.**

**"Hello" said Diego as he answer the phone on the desk. "Is this Lorenzo?" said the voice as Lorenzo took the phone and hang up. "Dad" said Diego as he look at him. "Don't Diego we will handle this together" said Lorenzo as he nod. "Can you all go downstairs and do your work. I need to speak with Diego" said Lorenzo as they nod and all left downstairs with their stuff. "Dad it's them" said Diego as he walk away.**

**"I know I think they were the one coming after what happened to me and my friends. Also Jason and Sonny plus their men. I fear they are trying to take the city by taking every one mobster out" said Lorenzo as he look at him. "I can't lose you pops not again" said Diego as he had tears in his eyes.**

**"You won't if anything went wrong or worse you know where to go" said Lorenzo as Diego nod. "We can't tell the girls until I am certain promise me and stay out of trouble. Please I don't want to lose a child in this" said Lorenzo as they hug. "I promise pops I promise" said Diego as they hug. "The reason I hang up like that is because I don't want them here for Lila Rae's sake" said Lorenzo as he nod.**

**"Why don't you turn all phones off in the house we have cell phones anyway" said Diego as he look at him. "What if Kaylie call and Jace will be all over me about it. I think I can hear her" said Lorenzo as he sit down. "We call her on our cell phone and give them number then do it" said Diego as he pace.**

**"Diego do you do that when you are angry and nervous?" said Lorenzo as he watch him pace back and forth. "Sorry I guess I mean I am scared something could happen" said Diego as he pace again. "Diego I promise I will get everyone to safety" said Lorenzo as he stop him from pacing. "Okay" said Diego as he calm down.**

**"Boys what's going on here? Don't tell me otherwise" said Skye as she carry Lila Rae with her. "I will take her downstairs" said Diego as he took Lila Rae with him. "Skye I am afraid we are in danger but I am not certain yet" said Lorenzo as he held Skye to him. "I am going to get Lila Rae and get ready to leave" said Skye as Lorenzo stop her.**

**"Not yet If anything happen and I am certain. All of us will go together to South America I have a place there that Diego and I always escape to or you rather go to London?" said Lorenzo as he calm her down. "We should start the escape plan it is important" said Skye as he nod. "We will start planning but no word about it to anyone. We don't want to raise alarm or alert anyone" said Lorenzo as she agreed.**

**"They all left so what the meeting is about?" said Diego as he had put his sister to bed and their friends had left. "Skye and I talked over things we agreed to start planning the escape for when it happen we are gone quickly. We will decide who goes whenever anything happen" said Lorenzo as they look at him.**

**"Like me, Lila, Leni and Brielle since they are usually here before all three of you also we will take Coco and leave right away. We need to make sure to let Jacilyn know so she can be prepared to take Kaylie out of the country after we all are out of here" said Skye as they agreed.**

**"She will know. She's smart no wonder she hide away for eight years. She can do more and it would be an adventure for Kaylie. She should think it is just a vacation. I will have everyone's schooling online in a private nontrace account" said Lorenzo as they nod.**

**"What about the horses?" said Diego as he look at him. "The keeper will be taking them away tomorrow for awhile to South America because that is where we will go" said Lorenzo as they smile. "Lorenzo, you should rest and I will start planning. Leni you watch after Lila Rae and Brielle I would use your help" said Skye as she get up. "I will be in the bedroom" said Lorenzo as he went to his master bedroom.**

**Awhile later**

**"Hey" said Abby as she walk into her bedroom she share with Diego. "Hey" said Diego as he was working on his homework. "You ok?" said Abby as she and Coco sit on the bed while she pet her puppy. "I am just worried about everything" said Diego as he went join her on the bed.**

**"Stop worrying we will make it I know we will. Your dad and Skye know what to do all we have to do is to get out of the country. I need to get my passport renew" said Abby as she realized it. "We will take care of that" said Diego as he look at her. "See there you go" said Abby as they laugh. "Let's go to sleep" said Abby as they went to sleep and Coco back to his bed.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Port Charles**

**Church**

**"Surprise" said Kaylie as she appear into the room. "Kaylie" said Diego as they hug. "You look great for the wedding" said Abby as they smile. "Thanks" said Kaylie as she smile. "How was Lila Rae's second birthday party? I wish I could be able to come but I had schoolwork and stuff" said Kaylie as she smile. "It was great and insane. She didn't make a mess that much but she loved it" said Diego as they laugh.**

**"We got to get back to Pine Valley after the wedding and the reception. We are only able to come for today" said Kaylie as she look at Diego. "It's alright. I enjoy having you suddenly appearing every once in awhile" said Diego as he smile. "It's nice to be missed" said Kaylie as she bow.**

**"Kaylie?" said Lorenzo as he appear. "Dad" said Kaylie as she run to him and the hug. "Is it time dad?" said Diego as Lorenzo nod. "I am going to check on Skye" said Abby as she kiss Diego and went to Skye's room. "Kaylie stay here and walk down with Lila Rae" said Lorenzo as he smile at her.**

**"I will" said Kaylie as she smile watching Lorenzo and Diego walk up to the altar. "Kay" said Lila Rae as Kaylie turn around looking in her direction. "You look beautiful" said Kaylie as she smile. "I am glad you all were able to come. I would want all three of his children here" said Skye as they hug. "Let's go" said Abby as she walk down and the girls follow her. Then Alan walk with Skye came down toward Lorenzo.**

**The priest begin to speak "Who gives this woman in marriage?" said the priest. "Her parents and I do" said Alan as they smile.**

**"You may be seated" said the priest as everyone sit down.**

**"Now before we begin the vows I would like to point out the candles at the altar. They represent people in Lorenzo's life who had passed on. His candles are for Luis and Sage. Diego Please step up to the candles" said the priest as Diego went to light the candles.**

**"Our couple has chose to say their own vows today and Skye will begin" said the priest.**

**Skye start her vows,**

**"Lorenzo you are my best friend and always keep me safe with you. You have been there with me through good and bad times always being there for me. Every day I feel supported and enveloped in your love and it give me the strength to face anything. I love you more than I thought as I can then I fall deeper in love with the man I see before me. You are the best man I have ever seen and seeing you with Diego and the girls just make me love you more. You are a good father and would do anything for them and me. I promise to be your loving wife, your best friend, and the mother of your children until the day I die" said Skye as she finish she start to have tears and Lorenzo reach up to brush away a few of her tears and look in her eyes.**

**"Lorenzo you may start with your vows" said the priest.**

**"Skye you are my best friend and you gave me other chance at love. Every day you inspire me with your unconditional love and affection for me and giving us a beautiful daughter. You are the most beautiful and giving person that I have ever met and you are the reason that I am the man I am today. Your love gave me strength to get through the all times in my life" Lorenzo said as he start to have tears. "Because of you I am happy. My love for you deepen everyday as I see you and Lila Rae also my two other children. I promise to be your loving husband, your best friend, and the father of your children until the day I die" said Lorenzo as he finish he start to have tears and Skye reach up to brush away a few tears and look in his eyes. Then they exchange rings with I love you.**

**"They have requested a special ceremony" said the Priest as Lorenzo glance over to Jacilyn seeking approval from her as Jacilyn nod in approval and look on. "Let's do it" said Lorenzo as he smile. "We will light this candle as family of five" said Lorenzo as he and Skye along with Lila Rae, Diego and Kaylie light their own candle for their life to start together forever then they step away from the candle back to their places. Finally the priest said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Lorenzo and Skye kiss. Everyone clap for them then they all left.**

**Alcazars**

**"Here are Mr. and Mrs. Lorenzo Alcazar" said Diego as they enter the room while everyone clap. "Thank you everyone for coming to our small wedding and party enjoy your stay" said Lorenzo as he and Skye smile.**

**"It's time to eat" said Leni as Brielle finished cooking and they went to eat.**

**Speeches began**

**"I have been lucky enough to find my dad and witness his relationship with Skye blossom from friendship into love. I feel happy that they found each other. Meeting Lila Rae and holding her. Kaylie's appearance. I am grateful to be here and be part of this growing family. I love you dad" said Diego as Lorenzo hug him.**

**"It's time for us to cut the cake" said Lorenzo as he and Skye went over to the cake with in front of them. Then they cut the cake in two little piece as they feed one to each other. Then everyone get a piece of a cake to eat.**

**"It is time for bouquet and garter" said Skye as she and Lorenzo had the first dance alone as husband and wife. Skye threw the bouquet which Abby caught it. Then Lorenzo did his act and threw the garter and Diego grab it. "You are mine" said Diego as he and Abby kiss. "Finish college first" said Lorenzo as they all laugh. "There's no rush for us" said Abby as they went to dance together.**

**"Jace it's time to go" said Aidan as he look at her. "Go on I will get her" said Jacilyn as he went to get the car. "Kaylie It's time" said Jacilyn as Kaylie nod. "Be safe" said Lorenzo as he hug her. "I will later dad" said Kaylie as she went to hug Skye and Diego. "Ready mom?" said Kaylie as they smile and left back to Pine Valley. "Since the party is dying down I am going up and change" said Abby as all guests but those living in the house left.**

**"I just realize it will get harder to put a toddler to bed after a party" said Diego as he walk into his bedroom and lay back on the bed while taking his tie off. "Poor baby once we have kids we will have to deal with that. Think of it as practice for the future" said Abby as she join him. "Where's Coco?" said Diego as he change for bed.**

**"Under the bed I found out he is scared of music I guess from where he was left behind. I told him that he need to get used to it it's not going to hurt him" said Abby as she got into bed. "Then why have he not come out?" said Diego as he look at her. "Maybe he's sleeping. Call him out and put him in bed if you wish" said Abby as she got ready for bed. "Coco get out from under there and go to bed" said Diego as he got into bed while Coco did what he was told. "There we go" said Diego as they went to sleep.**

**"I love you Skye thanks for getting Kaylie and her family here. Diego and I were surprised to see her there" said Lorenzo as they were in their bedroom. "Anytime they do need to be here for us and they are part of this family" said Skye as they kiss. "That was great quick private wedding we had" said Lorenzo as they laugh and went to bed.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Kelly's**

**"Where's Diego?" said Georgie as she look at Abby. "At the docks getting some air" said Abby as others join them for schoolwork.**

**Docks**

**"What do you want every time we meet you keep throwing things at me about the damn past?" said Diego as he look at her angry. "I am sorry it just every time I talk you goes off of the handle" said Brook Lynn as she look at him. "What do you need?" said Diego as he calm down. "I missed you" said Brook Lynn as he look away. "I am with Abby. I love her and I am not leaving her. I made love to her. I want her not YOU" said Diego as he back away.**

**"It won't last like Georgie and Maxie" said Brook Lynn as he laugh. "I didn't much with Maxie because she was in love with Jesse that time and we were just dancing when you got jealous. Georgie and I respect each other. We loved each other but time had changed. She's back with Dillon. Maxie's with Cooper. Lulu's with Pete. I am with Abby" said Diego as he turn away from her. "Diego" said Brook Lynn as gun shot rang out.**

**Kelly's**

**"What was that?" said Mike as he look at Diego's group. "It sound like it was coming from the docks" said Maxie as she panic. "Diego" said Abby as she ran out. "Call 911" said Georgie as she and Dillon ran out after Abby.**

**"Abby" said Diego as he lay on the docks bleeding from being shot. "I am here" said Abby as she and Georgie use her apron to stop the bleeding. "Hold on Diego help's coming" said Lulu as she and Maxie arrived. "Call dad" gasp Diego as he try to breathe while Lulu kneel by his head. "Be strong Diego don't give up please" said Lulu as she look at Diego. "I am on it" said Maxie as she dial Lorenzo's cellphone.**

**"Diego hang in there for me for us for Kaylie for Lorenzo for Lila Rae. Please don't die on me" said Abby as Georgie cry. "Come on girls let them get to work" said Dillon as he help Georgie up after helping Brook Lynn up who was unharmed on the bench. "Lorenzo" said Lorenzo as he answer. "It's Diego he was shot on the docks and we called 911. They are here to take him the hospital and meet us there" said Maxie as she sniffle. "Maxie calm down. I will be there soon" said Lorenzo as he left to the hospital after they hang up.**

**Hospital**

**"Patrick, Diego's coming in. He was shot at the docks and we can't let him die. He is Kaylie's brother" said Robin as she ran into the locker room. "Now?" said Elizabeth as she look at Robin. "Yes" said Robin as she look at them. "I am in" said Emily as she stand by Robin. "Let's go then we can't let him die and do this for Kaylie" said Noah as he along with Emily, Patrick, Robin, and Elizabeth ran to meet the arrival of Diego.**

**"He doesn't look good" said Robin as they work to save him. "Take him to the OR four now. Have everything there in case if his heart stop and call Julian tell him to go to OR four right away. I want stock up blood for him all through the surgery now" said Patrick as they all went to the OR four and get stuff.**

**"There went Julian" said Maxie as they saw him running past him. "I heard what happened" said Pete as he and Cooper show up. "Pete" said Lulu as she ran to him crying. "He can't die" said Maxie as Cooper hold her in her arms.**

**"What's happening to my son?" said Lorenzo as he spoke with a nurse at the station. "He was rush into surgery ten minutes ago" said Callie as she look at him. "Thanks" said Lorenzo as Skye rush into the room. "How is he?" said Skye as they join others in the waiting room. "He's in surgery" said Lorenzo as she hug him.**

**"Brook Lynn what happened on the docks?" said Dillon as he approach her. "We were just talking. He turn around then he was shot. I jump to the ground. Then everyone came" said Brook Lynn as the whole room look at her. "I am sorry" said Brook Lynn as she ran off. "Forget her I am worried for our best friend" said Georgie as she and Lulu sit together. "I need to call Maria. She would want to be here for Diego" said Lorenzo as he look at Skye. "I will go call her" said Skye as she went to call Maria for Diego and Lorenzo's sake.**

**"She's on her way she heard it on the news. Should I call Jace what if Kaylie heard?" said Skye as she return. "She can't can she?" said Lorenzo as he feel like breaking down. "I will call and check" said Skye as she call Jacilyn. "It's still ringing. I am worried I will call Aidan" said Skye as she hang up and dialed other number. "Hello?" said Aidan as he answer. "Is Jacilyn there? I called and she didn't pick up" said Skye as she look at Lorenzo. "We heard the news and Kaylie demand to go to the hospital. We are coming up now. I think your daughter will be like her when she get older" said Aidan as they hang up.**

**"They are coming up" said Skye as they enter the room. "Dad" said Kaylie as she ran into his arms. "Kaylie he will be fine. they are fixing him up" said Lorenzo as he hold on to her while she cry in his arms. "Lorenzo any word on Diego?" said Maria as she arrived. "He's in surgery" said Lorenzo as she sit down. "What happened to my son?" said Maria as she look at him. "Not in front of my daughter Maria" said Lorenzo as he dismiss it.**

**"Kaylie sweetie do you need anything while I take Abby downstairs?" said Jacilyn as she kiss her daughter's head. "Just a drink" said Kaylie as she stay in Lorenzo's arms. "Abby come on. Aidan I will be back" said Jacilyn as they leave. "She's my and Jacilyn's nine years old daughter. I found out about her one year ago today. Skye and I have a toddler daughter at home with Abby's sister and cousin" said Lorenzo as she look at him puzzle of his new life from the last time she was there.**

**"She's a drake her brother and father are doctors here also trying to save him along with Robin her aunt and dear friend Julian. Aidan's her husband" said Brenda as she went over to Maxie's side. "Maxie your dad want you to calm down. He's coming just breathe with me" said Brenda as she knew she had a heart condition. "Thanks Brenda I tried to" said Cooper as he smile at her. "It's alright. She just need an adult to tell her to" said Brenda as Georgie hug Mac after he walk into the room.**

**"I talked with Brook Lynn and she had no idea who did this" said Lucky as he look at everyone. "Abby are you alright?" said Nikolas as he arrived behind her. "I am just worried about Diego" said Abby as they all went to the waiting room. "Kaylie take a sip" said Jacilyn as she told her daughter to drink her juice.**

**"Thanks mom" said Kaylie as she stay in Lorenzo's arms. "How long will this take?" said Maria as she pace. "Lorenzo?" said Jacilyn as she notice his body language change. "What is it?" said Skye as she heard him gasp. "I remembered my conversations with Diego. I think we are in you know" said Lorenzo as she and Jacilyn gasp at him. "Oh my god is it about what happened last June?" said Jacilyn as Lorenzo nod and Jacilyn look at Aidan. "I got to get Lila Rae to safety" said Skye as she worry about it. "Skye calm down once he get out of surgery. We will at once when he is out and on the way to recovery" said Lorenzo as she nod and trust him while they wait. Skye, Lorenzo, Jacilyn and Aidan knew they had to act quickly to get out of town.**

**Few hours later**

**"Are you all here for Diego?" said Patrick as his team was shocked at the large crowd in the waiting room. "Patrick is he going to be fine?" said Kaylie as she ran up to him. "He's in the recovery room then in an hour we will move him to a private room. He's going to be fine" said Patrick as Kaylie hug him. "Thank you for saving him" said Kaylie as they hug.**

**"Abby. Lorenzo you both can see him for short time" said Robin as she look away from the sweet moment. "What about me? I am his mother" said Maria as she wonder who Abby is. "Abby why don't you go ahead?" said Lorenzo as she went with Robin to see him. "Who is she?" said Maria as she look at Lorenzo. "She's his girlfriend and he's very serious about her. Please don't upset him. He does love her dearly. They have been through a lot. I am going to see my son" said Lorenzo as he walk off.**

**"He's sleeping right now and he should be waking up soon" said Robin as she look at Abby. "Diego you gave us a scare and everyone's here for you. Your mom, Kaylie, Jacilyn and Aidan flew in. It was large crowd. Please wake up and tell me you are fine" said Abby as she sniffle and play with his hair. "Abby?" said Lorenzo as he arrived. "Abby? Pops?" said Diego as he woke up. "Diego" said Abby as Robin check on him. "Do you remember what happened and where you are at?" said Robin as he nod.**

**"I remember being on the docks being shot and in the hospital. Is Brook Lynn ok?" said Diego as Robin notice Abby's expression. "She's fine and unharmed but she's not here. Dillon chased her off" said Lorenzo as Diego smile slightly. "I am going to let them know he's awake and see if we could set visitors for him once he's settle in. I want to have him protected" said Lorenzo as she agreed.**

**"Abby I love you" said Diego as he fall sleep. "I Love you too. I was scared that I could lose you. Lulu, Maxie and Georgie was worried. Now we are happy that you are going to be fine" said Abby as she kiss him. "Hi. Lorenzo told me that you are dating my son" said Maria as she smile. "I love him completely and we were talking about future" said Abby as she keep touching his hair.**

**"Mom?" said Diego as he heard her. "Diego I came right away after I heard. Your father told me you had a girlfriend" said Maria as she move over to his other side "I do mom. I love her very much and I need her" said Diego as he look at his mother then back to Abby then went to sleep. "I know son. Robin. When will he fully awake up?" said Maria as she saw her walk by. "Once it wear off. Half hour by the time he is move to his private room he should be fully awake" said Robin as Maria nod.**

**"Just rest son we will get you and rest of the family to safety soon I promise" said Lorenzo as he spoke in softly Spanish as they move him to his private guard room.**

**Diego's private room**

**"What are you doing?" said Georgie as she enter the room quietly. "Going into his personal belongings. Emily gave them to me" said Abby as she had Diego's gold chain with gold crucifix in her hands. "I would touch this every night in bed and when we cuddle at home" said Abby as she had tears in her eyes.**

**"Come here" said Georgie as she put it on her. "There you can wear it for him. His sliver watch and he showed this off one day on the docks. We were talking and it kept catching my attention before he turn to leave. I asked to see it closely then he raised his arm slightly and I touched the watch. It was beautiful same as now" said Georgie as she kiss the watch.**

**"Why are you two talking like I am gone?" said Diego as he slowly wake up. "Diego you scared us. How are you feeling?" said Georgie as she had his watch in her hands and went to him. "Do you want me to get a nurse?" said Abby as she start to move.**

**"No I just need my girls" said Diego as he smile. "Why I am shocked but we were worried" said Georgie as she put his watch on her wrist. "Abby it fit" said Georgie as she show it off and they laugh. "Georgie thanks for that. I would want that back later" said Diego as he smile and it hurt to laugh at the moment. "You can wear that long as you want my love" said Diego as he smile at the girls and glad they were there. "I will take care of it" said Georgie and Abby as they smile. "It's nice to see you wake" said Maxie as she enter the room with Lulu. "Lulu" said Diego as she went to hug him.**

**"Watch after them if I have to leave" said Diego as he whisper in her ear softly only for her. "I will" said Lulu as she whisper back and he release her. "Are the boys here?" said Abby as she asked Lulu and Maxie. "No they wanted us girls to be here and they will be here next time we come here" said Maxie as she smile. "Gracing me alone in rooms full of girls?" said Diego as he smile at them. "Not for long son" said Lorenzo as he enter the room. "Dad I always wanted to be in a room with all girls" said Diego as he tease them and they laugh.**

**"Diego you are shameless. I have volunteering and I will be back later" said Georgie as she kiss his cheek and left with his watch on her wrist. "Why are you watching at my sister leave?" said Maxie as she look at him. "She had his watch" said Abby as Diego had her to sit next to him. "I got it" said Maxie as she smile. "Go on" said Diego as he smile. "Cool" said Maxie as she left.**

**"I was afraid of losing my best friend when I saw Abby and Georgie trying to stop the bleeding. I was scared that you would die. I ran over and held your head as we tell you to hang on" said Lulu as she play with the bracelets Diego got her for Christmas and her birthday. "I heard that Maxie called my dad" said Diego as they nod. "She did after you asked her to call me" said Lorenzo as he smile.**

**"The girls care for you Diego but I need to take you out of the country soon. I send Skye and Lila Rae ahead to South America. When it is safe to move you. We are going there" said Lorenzo as Lulu gasp. "It's bad?" said Abby as he nod. "I am afraid so" said Lorenzo as he look at them. "I want Abby to go. Lulu you promised me" said Diego as he look at them. "I will. I have to go and I will be back later" said Lulu as she smile and left. "Abby is coming too. Jacilyn have Kaylie prepared if they went to Pine Valley and she will personally take her to us. I sent them back to Pine Valley. I want my family out of here. Your mother is getting ready to go there for awhile" said Lorenzo as they nod.**

**"Thanks pops" said Diego as he nod. "Diego I will never leave you and we won't be apart unless anything happened" said Abby as she look at Lorenzo.**

**"Brielle and Leni are there. I got you all enrolled in online courses in private name and number that way you all can be able to be in college and in safety" said Lorenzo as they smile. "What about our friends?" said Abby as Diego nod. "I don't want anything to happen to them. They probably knew we are best friends" said Diego as he look at Lorenzo. "They will be fine I promise once you are better. I will return here" said Lorenzo as Diego frown. "Not without me father" said Diego as he speak in Spanish. "Diego we got hurt and we got to think of the family. We do what I say for now" said Lorenzo as Diego nod in agreement then he left.**

**"Maxie what are you doing?" said Diego as he woke up. "Either beating you with this pillow or hug you. You can't leave and I know it's not safe" said Maxie as she hug the pillow to her and pace. "Maxie I need you to be there for Georgie and Lulu" said Diego as she nod. "I will" said Maxie as she calm down. "Good now go bring everyone here" said Diego as she left. "Did you need something?" said Abby as she enter the room along with Maxie, Cooper, Dillon, Georgie, Lulu and Pete.**

**"I want to speak to all of you before Abby and I leave the Country. I already gave Cooper my statement of what happened on the docks" said Diego as they all look at him. "Today will be the last time we will speak until I return. Abby's leaving with me. Lila Rae and Skye along with Brielle and Leni are long gone with Abby's Coco" said Diego as she smile. "Our Coco" said Abby as he smile. "Our Coco. Kaylie is in protective care back where she is. If they go after her. They will be arriving where I am at. My sisters's safety is what I must act on" said Diego as they look at him. "How long will it last?" said Georgie as she play with Diego's watch she still wore on her wrist.**

**"As long as I am recovered and my sisters are safe. My dad and I will return to finish this. But now with dad trying to get better. But if anything happen like they come after you. You will know it right then. Get out of town fast and get far away as you can. Call us we will come" said Diego as they nod. "We will" said Lulu as Maxie pace. "I think I am leaving out of town and maybe to see mom" said Maxie as she look at them. "I will go with you" said Georgie as she seize the choice to leave town. "We will come. I would like to meet your mother" said Cooper as Dillon agreed to go.**

**"That's final?" said Diego as they all four replied yes. "That leave me and Pete" said Lulu as she look at everyone. "That's it. Nikolas's decide to go to Europe for awhile he just told me. Him, Emily and Spencer are going. We will be going with them" said Lulu as Pete agreed. "Everyone's leaving?" said Diego as they all say yes. "Make plans now. Once you get there call Abby and she will tell me" said Diego as they agreed.**

**"I called Nikolas and he said they are leaving tomorrow. We are going home and get pack then meet them at the airport. Be safe" said Lulu as she hug everyone then she and Pete leave to pack and fly to Europe.**

**"I called Mac he's getting us plane tickets. I told him soon as tomorrow. I want to be gone before you are" said Georgie as she look at him. "Georgie come here, Take care of my watch and remember why we are doing this. I would want it back when we meet again" said Diego as they hug. "Georgie, Maxie it's time to go" said Mac as he show up. "I will" said Georgie as she smile at him. "Take care of them" said Diego as Dillon and Cooper nod. "Bye" said Maxie as they look at him one more time and left to Texas.**

**"Two to Europe and four to Texas. Then there's us and we will be gone soon" said Abby as she sit with him. "She better not lose my watch" said Diego as they laugh. "She won't I know it" said Abby as she touch his necklace around her neck.**

**"Diego you are getting release to my care and we are leaving tonight. I got a tip that they are in town and I want us gone before they find us" said Lorenzo as they look at him. "Let's go pops" said Diego as Abby agreed. "We will have to sneak out of here and leave town then fly out of the country" said Lorenzo as he tell them the plan. "Others are going to act like they has heard of us but don't know us at all. It is for the best" said Lorenzo as Diego look on. **

**"Let us know when it is time to go" said Abby as Lorenzo nod and left the room. Few hours later at nightfall. "That's good idea to dress in black Abby" said Diego as they were dressed to blend into the night. "Let's go now" said Lorenzo as they all hurry through the dark hall and went all the way down to outside. "Get in" said Lorenzo as they enter the limo and left.**

**Limo**

**"Diego you should rest until we get to the jet" said Lorenzo as he make sure they were not being follow. "Why was the hallway dark?" said Diego as he wondered. "Patrick and his team that saved you helped us escape. They felt that they owed that to Kaylie" said Abby as they smile. "Patrick, Robin, Elizabeth, Emily, Noah, Julian, and Epiphany" said Diego as they nod. "We have arrived" said Lorenzo as they got on the jet and left the country to South America.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**The week before**

**Slaters**

**"We need to talk" said Jacilyn as she stood on his doorway and he let her in. "Does this have to do with what happened in Port Charles?" said Zach as they sit down and she nod. **

**"We are leaving the country and be gone by the day after tomorrow. Patrick's getting married tomorrow and we will be leaving right away that night. I don't know if we will come back. Here's my keys and papers to my house there. Tad have Aidan's. Keep them safe for us so we can have a home to return to. Kaylie is going to South America to be with her father and family where she will be safe at all time. Aidan and I are meeting up with Anna in two days after we drop her off" said Jacilyn as she sniffle and he look at her. **

**"For how long? You promise to stay in touch few calls every month. If I never heard back from you in two months I am coming looking" said Zach as she laugh. **

**"I promise and I don't know how long it will be just enough to let the whole thing calm down. If you and the family decide to take a trip out of country we can meet you all somewhere" said Jacilyn as he agreed and they hug. "I will miss you Zach" said Kaylie as they look at her and Aidan standing there.****"Me too" said Zach as they hug and Kendall show up.**

**"What's going on?" said Kendall as she look at them. "We are leaving the country for awhile" said Aidan as Kendall hug him. "Be safe and stay in touch" said Kendall as she look at them and they nod. "We need to go" said Aidan as he look at Jacilyn who nod then she took Kaylie with her to the car. "Take care of them" said Zach as he look at Aidan and he nod. "I will" said Aidan as he smile at them then they left to make one final stop before leaving the country,**

**Wedding day**

**"Girls let's get ready then we will do our hair and makeup" said Anna as she clean up the kitchen after they had big breakfast. "Maxie thanks for getting our nails done in blue and yellow" said Robin as they all agreed. Half hour later. They had their hair done in styles and makeup too. "We are going to get dressed" said Brenda as they went to get dressed. "You all look wonderful" said Robin as they all smile.**

**One hour later**

**Church**

**"Brenda can you do up the back of my dress?" Robin asked as she put on her dress. When Brenda was finished she said "Now turn around so I can make sure everything is straight and perfect" as Robin slowly turn around and Brenda was in awe. "You look beautiful!" said Brenda as Robin was wearing a beautiful white dress and her hair were partly down and her veil hung gracefully down her back.**

**"Boys go on" said Jacilyn as Pete, Julian, Lucky and Nikolas leave the room. "I am sure you remembered at Jace's wedding and this is from mom for you" said Noah as they smile. "I was expecting this" said Patrick as they nod and left the room.**

_**Patrick,**_

_**My dear Patrick, I am sad to miss this day but I will there in spirit and your heart for you my son. I sometime wonder who she is that you are marrying and how will your children look like I am sure they will be so beautiful like their parents. I wrote this letters in fact four pages two by two. I will explain soon as I am saying it, I wrote this in the hospital the week before surgery.**_

_**I know it is risky but I need to do this for you and Jacilyn. I hope you have sent her to Florida. It is my dream to see you both off to college before I go. I am not sure what my parents would have told you what we talked about but dream freely and live happy. Forgive your father if anything happen after I went. I don't foresee the future but I can seal what are you and Jacilyn getting what you both wanted and be happy.**_

_**The letters, Patrick, one for your new wife to read after the wedding, do not tell Jacilyn and she has to read it first to know. The page to next one is to your wife give it to her later after the wedding. I am not sure who will marry first so I made them almost similar to one other.**_

_**There's so many I wanted to tell you but I know you will or have make through fatherhood and being a father can be joyful when they are behaving at the moment. Remember to enjoy the moments with them and always let them to be who they really want to be also always follow your dreams to your heart desire.**_

_**Love your mother**_

_**Mattie**_

**Alter**

**While this was happening the photographer was talking pictures of everyone. Leo and Brenda went first, then Emily and Nikolas, Lucky and Elizabeth, and Lulu and Pete as they went to Bride and Groom side.**

**_Here come the bride theme_ play as everyone stand up. Cameron and Kaylie walk down as they make a colorful flowers petals path then joined them on both sides.**

**Then Robin and Robert walk down toward Patrick. Patrick smiled at Robin which Robin smiled back at him. Then Patrick step down as Robert give Robin to him then sit down with Anna, Mac, Maxie and Georgie. They stepped up at the altar as the priest begin to speak.**

**"Who gives this woman in marriage?" said the priest. "Her mother and I do" said Robert as they smile. "You may be seated" said the priest as everyone sit down.**

**"Now before we begin the vows I would like to point out the candles at the altar. They represent people in Patrick and Robin's life who has passed on. Their candles are for his mother and Stone. They have chosen one each person to come light the candles. Please step up to the candles" said the priest as Anna and Noah both went to light the candles.**

**"Our couple chosen to say their own vows today and Robin will begin" said the priest.**

**Robin start her vows,**

**"Patrick you are my best friend and always keep me safe with you. You have been there with me through good and bad times always being there for me. Every day I feel supported and enveloped in your love and it gives me the strength to face anything. I love you more than I thought as I can then I fall deeper in love with the man I see before me. You are the best man I have ever seen, and you just make me love you more. Patrick thank you for being in my life I promise to be your loving wife, your best friend, and the mother of your children until the day I die" as she finished she start to have tears and Patrick reach up to brush away a few of her tears and look in her eyes.**

**"Patrick you may start with your vows" said the priest.**

**"Robin you are my best friend and you gave me other chance at love. Every day you inspire me with your unconditional love and affection for me. You are the most beautiful and giving person that I have ever met and you are the reason that I am the man I am today. Your love gave me strength to get through the all time in my life. Because of you I am happy. My love for you deepen everyday as I see you. I promise to be your loving husband, your best friend, and the father of your children until the day I die" As he finished, he start to have tears and Robin reach up to brush away a few tears and look in his eyes. Then they exchange rings with I love you. Then they light their own candle for their life to start together forever.**

**Finally the priest said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" as Patrick and Robin smile and they kiss then every one clap for them and they all left.**

**Metro Court**

**"Here are Mr. and Mrs. Patrick Drake" said Jax as they enter the room while everyone clap. "Thank you everyone" said Patrick as they kiss.**

**"Maxie, Georgie and I wrote this speech. This is to you Robin and Patrick. Robin had been through alot in her life the ups and downs. Her first love, her parents, HIV, losing stone and she became a doctor then Patrick show up. Every phone call I get was all about Patrick. How annoyed he was and how a jerk he was, but otherwise I heard they had been bantering too much. They are a match made in heaven" said Brenda as they all laugh.**

**"Brenda's right. They had been bantering too much at the hospital but they were a great team together and to work with. They always stick together and help one other. They are great for one other" said Julian as they smile. "Speeches are over and let's eat" said Robin as they laugh and went to eat some buffet.**

**"Jace" said Maxie as she, Georgie, Lulu, Cooper, Pete and Dillon return for the wedding. "Welcome back home" said Jacilyn as they thank her. "We got the best news. Tell Abby and Diego. Maxie want to learn about Fashions and designs. We are going to Italy" said Georgie as they smile. "That sound nice" said Kaylie as she look at them. "I missed them too Kay" said Lulu as they smile. "Brenda had us settle in her home there. Cooper and Pete transferred there and we get to attend college there thanks to Lorenzo and Diego" said Maxie as they smile.**

**"They went extra mile here. Skye called and the boys are fine" said Jacilyn as she laugh. "I know they have to be careful while making calls but we missed him" said Georgie as she smile slightly. "I know he missed you all. I am taking Kaylie there with Aidan. She will be staying there with them" said Jacilyn as they look at her. "She will have great time there" said Lulu as she smile.**

**"Sorry about Leo" said Robin as she smile. "It's fine we were better off as friends. She seem just right for him. I approve of it and he like her" said Brenda as she smile. "I agreed" said Robin as she nod. "I will. We talked Mac into this and we are flying to Italy tomorrow" said Brenda as she smile. "Honeymoon for me and Patrick" said Robin as they smile.**

**"We are leaving the country for awhile. I am telling you all this now because we are leaving tonight. Don't look for us and I promise we will come back one day" said Jacilyn as she look at Noah, Patrick and Robin. "We understand" said Noah as they all hug. "I have to go now" said Jacilyn as she look at them then turn around to leave to her suite.**

**Metro Court's suite**

**"Ready to get out of the country?" said Jacilyn as she smile at them. "Yes mom" said Kaylie as she was excited about this trip. "She had been like this for weeks" said Aidan as he kiss her. "I know" said Jacilyn as she smile. "Ready?" said Kaylie as she smile at them. "Let's go" said Jacilyn as they left the country. Maxie, Cooper, Lulu, Pete, Dillon and Georgie left to Italy with Brenda.**

**The End**

**Sequel to the story called Promising Future take place five years later.**


End file.
